


Twinkling Keys

by Aurum_Auri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Minor Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti, Pianist Katsuki Yuuri, Rich Victor Nikiforov, Spa Treatments, Sugar Daddy, Victor Nikiforov's Foot Fetish, country club au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 48,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: When Yuuri takes a job at his old friend Celestino's country club, he expects to spend the summer leisurely whiling away the hours behind the keys of a piano, composing new works, and perhaps even getting his life a little bit more in order. He never accounted for the handsome Victor Nikiforov to come crashing into his life, and, just maybe, into his heart as well.But it seems both Victor and Yuuri both have a secret involving a particular niche site called "Twinkle Toes", and a blossoming relationship between them could spell disaster for them both...A Victuuri Summer Rom Com
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 165
Kudos: 618





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I swore up and down I would never write about feet and goddamnit, Victuuri did it again. They made me write about a kink I never would have expected. FINE. You win this round, Victor.

There was nothing more menacing than a country club. 

This club in particular, Halcyona Country Club, was a hotbed of the disgustingly rich, and that was as much terrifying to Yuuri Katsuki as it was comforting. At the very least, even if the tips didn’t end up being any better than his last gig, at least the piano seat wouldn’t be stained with god knows what. 

Halcyona was located just far enough outside of the city proper to command a lavish strip of green grass property. Everything about it screamed excess to a disgusting degree. Every tree was perfectly manicured, every shrub trimmed, every single blade of grass immaculate in the golf course lawns. 

Yuuri was glad he’d chosen to wear his good suit to his first day. He’d at least feel a little less out of place walking around, though the stuffy heat of summer was making him jealous of the tennis outfits worn by some of the clientele. 

His car made a sad, metallic grinding noise as he parked as far away from the sportscars and luxury automobiles as he could. He was already starting to sweat through the collar of his shirt as he slipped inside the building, panting heavily at the guy working the front desk. 

“I’m uh… I was just hired for the open position?” Yuuri said. “The pianist job,” he quickly clarified. “My name is Yuuri Katsuki.”

The man at the desk beamed. He was a handsome young man, perhaps Yuuri’s age or a little younger, with a sunshine-bright smile on his face. “So you’re Yuuri, I was told to keep an eye out for you! Call me Phichit, Phichit Chulanont. Ciao Ciao, I mean, Celestino, said you’d be coming in this morning. If you head through the door over there, you’ll find his office. And don’t feel like you have to wear that tie tomorrow, Ciao Ciao doesn’t care about that as much, as long as you’re not wearing sweats to work.”

Yuuri nodded in a daze. “Ooh, uh, thank you. I’ll remember that. Phichit,” he echoed, so he wouldn’t forget the name. 

Phichit grinned. “It’ll be nice to have some music again. We had a cellist for a while, but one of the clients kept trying to hook up with her and started stalking her, and well, it didn’t end well for anyone. Anyway, Ciao Ciao will blame me if you’re late, so head on back. Feel free to drop by for lunch, though! And it was great to meet you!”

“Likewise,” Yuuri managed. He’d barely gotten a word in edgewise, but the raw, infectious energy of Phichit’s smile didn’t seem as off-putting as it could have been. It felt warm, welcoming. 

Just past the door, there were a few offices and an employee lounge and break room area. Yuuri followed the hallway, peering at doors until he found one standing wide open. Inside sat a large, hairy man with a brown mane slicked back into a low ponytail. 

“Katsuki, good to see you again. I’m glad you were able to join us on such short notice. We interviewed a few people for the position but when I heard you were looking for a job, you were my first choice.” The man’s grin was almost too wide for his face, balanced out by his prominent chin. 

Celestino Cialdini was overflowing with personality in much the same way as Phichit. They went back a long way, to Yuuri’s more junior days in the piano circuit. Seeing him now still couldn’t quite dull the impression of an excitable, beaming lion peering down at Yuuri. 

“Thank you for hiring me,” Yuuri said. “It’ll be nice to have such a flexible schedule, too.”

“We only have a few mandatory events over the next summer, so just let me or someone else know if you’re not going to be in. We’ll leave a sign out on the piano. By the way, did you give any thought to my request?”

“About offering lessons?” Yuuri said. “I’m not sure… I don’t think I could take on more than one or two students at the most, and I’m not the best at teaching absolute beginners. Middle to advanced skill level at the minimum, perhaps? How much extra would it pay again?” Yuuri wasn’t good at working with extremely inexperienced players. 

“At the discretion of the client, usually. But the rates would be good, I can assure you. Just let me know. I have a couple of things I need to wrap up, but I’ll have someone give you a tour and show you around. Don't feel like you have to wear the suit and tie everyday, by the way. Business casual is more than fine, or one of the uniform shirts and some khakis if you want. It’s too hot during the summer to be wearing a suit jacket, even in the A/C.” 

“I’ll remember that, thank you,” Yuuri said. 

He tried to keep track of everything on his tour, but there was too much to see and do to keep it all straight. After seeing the extensive indoor facilities, Yuuri was led outside to a golf cart, where they did a circuit that showed off many of the outdoor amenities. 

After all that was finished, he was handed a pile of crisp, soft yellow polo shirts with the Halcyona Country Club logo embroidered on the breast. Inside the stack was an ID card that would let him into the building. 

At last, Yuuri was shown to the grand piano. The front room was designed to be easily converted into a large entertainment space, and the piano itself was set off to the side on a small platform. A sound system was connected to it in such a way that it could be piped throughout the entirety of the complex, if the system was turned on. Yuuri was shown how to operate all of it. 

Luckily, Yuuri was a quick enough study. He had it figured out quickly and had it all connected. 

At last, he was left alone with the piano, a stunning Bechstein with a price tag that Yuuri didn’t even want to think about. His hands trembled slightly as he pulled back the cover. Ebony and ivory keys, polished to a pristine shine, were laid out before him. It was the moment an artist looked upon a blank canvas and could see at the same time nothing and everything— all of the endless possibilities of what could be. His chest felt tight. 

Yuuri sat gently down at the bench. Some of the nervous tension in his shoulders fell away just from sitting down. He laid his fingers over the keys, closing his eyes and breathing in slowly. He wanted to savor the moment, for as long as it lasted. 

This was the nicest piano Yuuri had ever sat at, and he had used some moderately fine models in the past, on much grander stages than this. 

He exhaled and opened his eyes. The keys themselves felt like silk beneath his fingers. He gave one a tentative press. The sound that came out was rich and full bodied, more powerful than anticipated. The feel of the key was beyond belief. This was a truly stunning piece of equipment. 

“Are you supposed to be doing that?” came a call from across the room. Yuuri startled upright, looking for the source of the words. “Only employees can use the piano.” 

“Good thing I work here for Celestino, now,” Yuuri called back. He held up his new ID card, showing off the Halcyona logo stamped to its front. The man started to cross the room with jauntry strides. Not accusing, it seemed. The man seemed curious more than anything. Teasing. 

As he approached, Yuuri was struck by the sight of what was perhaps the most transcendentally beautiful human on the planet. His hair was a pale silver, coiffed and styled perfectly without a single strand out of place. Eyes bluer than the bluest sea twinkled from under thick lashes. His smile was sweet and curious in one. Yuuri found he suddenly couldn’t breathe. 

The man was dressed fairly normally, for this sort of place. He had on a silky-looking polo shirt, the coral colored fabric looking impossibly expensive and soft. His pale khaki shorts were just on the edge of too short, looking like a deliberate tease of skin rather than a fashion faux pas, not that Yuuri knew enough about fashion to be certain. 

The man stopped a few feet away, his expensive looking leather boat shoes just kissing the edge of the piano platform. He greeted Yuuri with a smile. “You must be new, then. Sorry to bother you like this. Sometimes we get kids who come in and try to mess around on the piano. I’m Victor, by the way.”

“Yuuri,” he replied, tripping to his feet and shaking Victor’s offered hand. Victor’s grip was warm and firm without being constricting, very practiced. Yuuri hoped his nervous little squeeze wasn’t too unwelcome. From the beaming smile, it didn’t seem to be. “How often do kids play around on this?”

“Not too often,” Victor said. “I doubt the piano minds much. She hasn’t gotten much action lately. She’ll be happy to get some use soon. Tell me, you aren’t going to wear that tie every day, are you?”

Yuuri almost wanted to laugh. “What’s wrong with my tie?” he asked. “Everyone’s been telling me to leave it at home. I’m afraid if I take it off, someone might throw it in the shredder.”

“What isn’t wrong with that tie, you mean,” Victor scoffed. His voice was still light enough that Yuuri could tell he was still teasing. “Here, if you don’t want it shredded, I’ll burn it for you. Pass it here.”

“I like this tie!” Yuuri said, actually laughing now. “It’s my favorite color.”

“It’s a great color,” Victor said. “Don’t get me wrong. But it washes out your complexion and the fabric is ghastly. You’d do better with something a few shades darker and a higher quality. Be a shame to see a cute face like yours ruined by a little tie.”

“Cute?” Yuuri said. His cheeks burned hot. He couldn’t get another word in before the doors burst open. 

“There you are, Victor. We’re running late for our tennis match. Don’t tell me you’ve been hiding in here the whole time.” A man with golden curls and a brown undercut walked in, dressed similarly to Victor. 

“Ah, but Chris, we’re still in ‘fashionably late’ territory. And I don’t want to put up with the Leroys longer than necessary. But you’re right, it is time to leave. Goodbye, Yuuri. Treat the piano well and she’ll treat you well.” Victor parted with a smile and a wave. The doors closed behind them, and they vanished as quickly as they’d come. 

”No man should be allowed to be that attractive,” Yuuri muttered to himself. He took a single, shaky breath, tearing his eyes away from the door. Victor had this ethereal quality to him that Yuuri hadn’t been able to look away from. It was seared in his brain, his heart still hammering in his chest. 

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh at his own foolishness. One extraordinarily handsome man, and his gay little heart couldn’t take it. In a big club like this, they would likely never meet again. 

Yuuri placed his fingers on the keys and started to play, this time without any of the previous hesitation. He ran through a few warm ups. The piano was in tune, something Yuuri greatly appreciated. It would be a sin to let something this fine go out. It was still early afternoon, and already Yuuri was feeling the weight of the day bearing down on him. He rolled his shoulders back and cuffed his sleeves. 

Playing piano took a weight off his mind that few things could. When he was younger, it had been ballet and ice skating that occupied his mind. It healed his frayed soul when the edges grew tattered and weary. Music had always been present in his life in some way or another. 

It was his balm even now. Yuuri hummed to himself as he worked through the day’s stresses and then picked through a meandering piece that had always resonated with him when he was using a piano for the first time. 

The Halcyona hadn’t specified much in the way of music. Classical piano was preferred, but not to the exclusion of other styles. Yuuri picked his way through an old baroque piece before turning it over to an arrangement of a recently popular top 40 song. 

There was something freeing about it. His time passed all too quickly, and before Yuuri knew it, he was free to head out. He sealed the piano back up. Someone had taken over the desk for Phichit, a sullen looking man with black hair and a much gloomier disposition, so Yuuri didn’t bother hanging around long. He grabbed his shirts and headed home. 

In his mind, he was counting hours and roughly calculating back the taxes he’d owe on wages, then comparing that to his expenses. Yuuri bit back a grimace. A new job certainly helped, but it would be a few weeks before his first paycheck hit his account. 

He needed money _now_. 

Yuuri drummed his fingers on the side of his laptop that evening. He could ask for an advance on his check, but he didn’t want Celestino to know just how desperately Yuuri needed money. He had that much pride, at least. Although, how much pride did he really have, given the webpage currently pulled up?

Yuuri closed the laptop, looking away. He wouldn’t even entertain an idea like this. There were better ways to make money than a sketchy website. He stretched his legs out beneath the table. His feet were bare, and he curled his toes in the air, watching them flex. 

No, definitely not, Yuuri decided. He was nowhere near that shameless yet.

* * *

The rest of Yuuri’s first week was highly uneventful. He was given a more in-depth tour of certain areas, and given a broader overview of the benefits of working for Halcyona. 

Yuuri even had full use of some of the recreational facilities in his off time, provided he followed all club rules. That was a nice enough perk by itself to make this one of Yuuri’s better gigs. 

There was a leisurely atmosphere to the air, more like some subtropical resort than a suburban country club. It was relaxing. Yuuri’s mind was free to roam, composing fragments of songs that he took careful mental note of. 

The guests would sometimes pause on the way to the front desk and listen, enjoying the live performance of the piano. They never bothered Yuuri much. It reminded him of when he was younger, when he skated between everyone else on the ice at his local rink. Eventually everyone fell away, once he found his rhythm, easily forgotten. He had nothing to prove. He had no pressure or expectations. 

He got to know Phichit a little better during their first few meals together. It was quickly becoming a regular thing over the following days. 

He was at the piano on Friday, late in the afternoon, when he felt someone approach. Yuuri tipped his head back, spotting Celestino in the doorway, a small smile on his face. 

Celestino waited patiently for Yuuri’s song to wrap up before he approached. “Yuuri! How are you settling in?”

“Great,” Yuuri said. “I feel like I’m getting the hang of the routine. I think I’ll take on a single lesson for now and see how it goes, if that’s alright?”

Celestino beamed. “I’m glad to hear that! And I’ve already got a client lined up. Their kid is still in school right now, he’s a high school student. His break starts in a week and he was looking to take some lessons. They’ll be happy to hear they can stay with the club for those.”

“I’m looking forward to meeting them,” Yuuri said. He looked over the fine piano, running his fingers lightly over the keys. “It’s been really nice working here. Thank you for hiring me, I really appreciate it.”

“It’s nothing!” Celestino bellowed, clapping a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. “Hey, a token of my appreciation. I figured you deserved one, as thanks for coming onboard.” Celestino offered a card. It was thick, nice cardstock, printed with a pretty black and silver font. “We just remodeled the private spa and I’ve got a stack of these I’m supposed to hand out.” Celestino belted out a full bodied laugh, and Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh along. 

He turned the card over. It was good for a full service specialty package, one of the few services that didn’t come complimentary with Yuuri’s employment here. “Thank you!” Yuuri said. “Really, this is too nice.”

“Nonsense! Working for Halcyona has its perks, and this is my way of saying thank you for joining our team. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask me!”

Yuuri thanked him again as he left, sitting back at the piano bench once more and reading over the list of services included in the ‘Elite’ package that was provided. 

A full massage, mani/pedi, facial, and more. Hours of complimentary pampering. Yuuri hummed, already imagining it. He had been stressed out lately. Payday was still a week away and bills were waiting to be paid. He deserved a little ‘me-time’. 

He had planned on working Saturday, but it wasn't difficult to convince him. This seemed like a much nicer way to spend his weekend. Yuuri popped over to the spa and set up an appointment with a nice receptionist for the following day. 

At home, the same old website was taunting him. One stupid ad on a porn site, and Yuuri couldn’t get it out of his mind. “Lucrative!” the ads proclaimed. “Discrete! Make money without exposing yourself online!”

Yuuri scoffed and closed the sign-up page. A moment of weakness, that was all this was. He wasn’t going to fall for a stupid get rich quick scheme like this. He flipped over to the program he was using to track his music ideas.

Idly, he tapped a soft melody into the surface of his laptop, picturing notes. He’d been stuck on this composition for weeks. There was something missing from it, and Yuuri desperately wanted the answer. The song was lost, lacking a purpose, something to drive it along. It needed some kind of punch. 

Yuuri sat back with a sigh, rubbing his eyes. He really needed this spa day.

* * *

In the morning, Yuuri dressed in the airy yellow Halcyona polo and some white shorts, opting for a pair of sandals that suited the warm, early June weather. 

It was hard to believe his first week had passed by so quickly. Already, he was starting to get used to the beautiful marble floors and white walls, the breezy spills of ivy climbing a few tasteful sections of the building. Yuuri played at the piano for a while before his appointment time. 

The receptionist at the spa was the same one that had been there the day before, a smiling woman with blonde hair and a slight twang in her voice. She greeted Yuuri warmly and showed him to the back, where the rest of the staff was already at work. 

It seemed Yuuri wasn’t the only one taking advantage of the spa today. A pair of twins were being plucked and polished as Yuuri walked past, and Yuuri saw a young man being led to what might have been some kind of massage. 

There was a fragrance in the air that immediately set Yuuri at ease. He was handed a fruity drink with an umbrella and he took a sip without thinking. He almost spat it out, so shocked he could barely swallow. 

“It’s 11 am,” Yuuri protested. He could taste a faint hint of booze on his tongue, buried under a delicious mix of fruit. 

“It’s complimentary,” the woman said, shrugging and giving him a knowing look. “The guests love it, so I just judge them silently. Drink up, new guy, they’re on the house so you might as well.” Yuuri couldn’t argue that. After a moment of quiet contemplation, he took another sip. It was pretty tasty. 

He changed out of the uniform and was led to a steam room. The heat filled his lungs and bathed him in a familiar, humid feeling Yuuri knew all too well. 

It did its job relaxing him, because Yuuri nearly dozed off. He woke himself up with a brief, cold shower that was supposed to shock his body and aid circulation... or something. They gave him a silky robe to wear, the same shade of Halcyona yellow as Yuuri’s polo shirts, and he was led back toward the front of the spa where he was seated in a chair. 

Yuuri made himself comfortable. The chair was definitely a nail salon chair, which made it quite easy to see what the next part of his spa adventure would be. His feet were lowered into a small bubbling bath while his fingernails were buffed and trimmed and filed into perfectly smooth crescents. 

It had been a long time since Yuuri had gotten a manicure… in another life, they were practically a business expense, maintaining smooth, perfect hands for playing. He’d missed it.

“Excuse me,” Yuuri asked. The young man doing his nails glanced up at him. “Would it be possible to get my nails painted, too?”

“Of course. What color?”

Yuuri hesitated a moment. “Can I have red?” he decided at last. 

The man nodded and finished up the last nail. He departed long enough to grab a few polishes for Yuuri’s approval. He chose a stark, bright, bold red, precisely the shade of freshly spilled blood. The man set to work with deft strokes of the little brush. 

“Well, we meet again,” said a warm voice beside him. It was the silver-haired man from before, Victor, dressed in the same yellow Halcyona spa robe that Yuuri was wearing. Victor was tall enough that the robe was nearly indecent, and yet he still managed to look like he’d just swept off a runway. 

He took a seat next to Yuuri, and a pair of women immediately claimed each of his hands, beginning to file and buff away. 

Yuuri’s eyes widened and he barely resisted sucking in a very obvious breath. He kept his breathing steady and tried to smile as normally as possible. He couldn’t act like someone who was ridiculously infatuated with a handsome man who could probably own Yuuri’s whole life without leaving a dent in his assets. 

“Victor,” Yuuri managed to squeak out, breathlessly. “It’s good to see you again.”

“It’s good to see you, too. How’s the piano treating you? Well, I hope?”

“Very well,” Yuuri said quickly. As his freshly painted nails were left to dry under a miniature lamp, the man moved around him and began to pull one foot at a time from the water, repeating the entire nail and skincare process on Yuuri’s feet. 

Victor’s eyes followed the man’s hands as they worked. Yuuri couldn’t help but feel like those pale blue eyes were scrutinizing Yuuri’s very naked ankles, but he banished the thought immediately as ridiculous. 

“I’ve heard you playing over the speakers,” Victor said. “You’re very good. How long have you played?”

“Ah, all my life,” Yuuri said with a contented sigh. The foot massage felt amazing. His eyes fluttered half closed. “How did your tennis match go?”

“We won, but you wouldn’t know that from hearing the Leroys talk.” Victor rolled his eyes. 

Yuuri frowned, tipping his head back to get a better look at Victor. “What do you mean? Are they telling people you lost?”

“Oh, no, they’re not lying, they just like to boast. Loudly. Minimizing their losses, that kind of thing. Their son uhh… Johnson Jacobson or something? Shameless, arrogant braggart. It’s fine, I suppose. It’s the same every year.” Victor shrugged. 

“How long have you been coming here?” Yuuri asked. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Not at all,” Victor said. “I grew up here, in a way. My parents would spend the summers enjoying everything that Halcyona offered, before they retired. Now I spend my summers here. If you don’t mind me asking, what brought you here?”

“I’m an old friend of Celestino Cialdini. He was looking for someone who had a lot of free time to play music, and I was looking for… a change of pace. It felt right.”

Victor grinned. “I meant the pedicure, but that is an interesting story. You look like you’re not quite used to having a spa day.”

Yuuri pouted. “What gave off that idea?” he asked. 

“You just seemed stiff and a bit lost,” Victor said. “If I’m off the mark, I’m very sorry.”

Yuuri sighed softly, shaking his head. His toes twitched as the man hit a ticklish spot. Victor’s eyes flickered down and back up to Yuuri’s face again. “No, it’s fine, you’re right. I really don’t ever do this. It’s nice, though. I should do stuff like this more often, if I ever get another chance.”

Yuuri stretched, taking care not to touch his freshly painted nails to anything. His toes were quickly finished up, and he was helped back into the sandals. “It was nice talking to you again, Victor,” Yuuri said warmly. 

“You too,” Victor said. He offered a little wave to Yuuri as Yuuri waddled off, being extra careful not to mess up the fresh color. The red was striking against his skin. Yuuri chose well.

He hummed quietly under his breath. The song was still there in the back of his mind, but he couldn’t find the notes that felt right. He left it circulating in his mind as he was led outside.

The weather was stunning, and there were a few clusters of people sunning themselves or relaxing under umbrellas. 

Yuuri chose a seat a bit off from the poolside and relaxed with another drink and a book for a while. Lunch was brought out— a very fresh-looking tuna poke bowl with a delicate garnish on top. It was delicious. A life like this was almost too good to be true. 

He was almost scared to see the price tag on a package like this. Certainly, there wasn’t likely going to be a repeat of this little adventure without another coupon. His eyes were closed under a pair of sunglasses while he drummed a song into his glass, imagining keys under his fingers in place of drops of condensation. 

He heard a pair of chairs being drawn back. Yuuri opened his eyes, startled to see, who else, but Victor once more, this time flanked by the same handsome blond man from earlier in the week. 

Victor had a cheeky smirk on his face. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were following me.”

Yuuri grinned over the last of his tuna. “I think I sat here first. Are you sure you’re not following me?” Yuuri crossed his legs, and both men’s eyes made a very blatant sweep down the length of them. 

“Pinky promise. This is my usual table, isn’t it Chris?”

Chris, the blond man, laughed. “Spend some more money here, maybe they’ll finally put your name on it.”

“The Nikiforov Outdoor Dining Pavilion has a certain ring to it,” Victor said thoughtfully. “Mom and Dad would be proud.”

Chris rolled his eyes before putting on a pair of sunglasses. Victor’s own glasses were perched atop his head, and he left them there, smiling at Chris and Yuuri. “I don’t think I’ve introduced you two, have I? Yuuri, this is Chris. Chris, Yuuri. He’s been the one playing music over last week.”

Chris offered his hand. “Nice to meet you. You’re very talented.”

“Ah, thank you,” Yuuri said graciously, but the words were just as hollow as they always were. “But talent really had nothing to do with it. Just a great deal of practice, for the most part.”

“I should say skilled, then,” Chris said. “I didn’t mean to offend you. Mom made me take six years of piano lessons. I know how much of a bitch it can be to play. You put me to shame, though,” Chris said, taking a pointed sip of his own tropical drink. “Have you played onstage any?”

“Ah… a bit,” Yuuri said. His throat felt dry, so he took a long pull from his drink. “I’m uh… not fond of it, honestly. Smaller gatherings are… better.” His head was starting to feel a bit fuzzy. He hadn’t noticed how many of those tropical drinks he’d been downing, and they snuck up on him in the sun. 

It was hot outside, and Yuuri could feel sweat clinging to the back of his neck. He fanned himself with his hand. An absent brush of his fingers opened his robe a little more, hoping a breeze would chase over his skin. 

Victor’s eyes followed the gleam of Yuuri’s painted nails. Yuuri took another sip. “Isn’t it pretty?” Yuuri hummed, holding his hands out. “It’s been too long since I had my nails done…” He stretched out his toes, giving them a little wiggle. He started giggling and wasn’t sure why. 

Victor smiled at him, placing his chin in his hands. “You look like you’re enjoying yourself.” 

“I like it here,” Yuuri murmured. He swayed in his seat. “Having a lot of fun… didn’t think I would. You’re really… really handsome you know. Has anyone ever told you that? And you, too, Chris. Both…… really handsome…” Yuuri slurred. 

Chris chuckled softly. “I think it’s time to switch to water, darling. Those drinks have more of a kick than they look. Or maybe a nap?”

“Aah, but… my massage,” Yuuri said mournfully. He couldn’t read the look on Victor’s face. Instead, he crossed his legs around the other way from before, admiring the way the light caught the gleaming red whiff of paint on his toes. “I should… sober up enough… to get home…” Yuuri added. “Hmm can't drive for a while though…”

He thought slowly, but he knew enough that he’d probably need to pay for an overpriced lift home if he couldn’t clear his head. He couldn’t really afford to pay for that, though, which starkly limited his options… maybe his nice neighbor could pick him up?

Chris and Victor exchanged a look. Victor spoke first. “Don’t worry about it. Get your massage, Yuuri, I’ll have my driver ready for when you’re done. He’ll take you back home, alright?”

“Whaat?” Yuuri protested. “No, no, that’s not- you don’t have to do that. I’ll get home fine. Be just fine. Won’t take your ride.”

“Nonsense, I drove my car here, so you don't have to worry about me. I’ll feel better knowing you got back safely. Please, Yuuri?” Victor’s expression was extremely persuasive. Or maybe it was just his face being extremely attractive, and Yuuri’s very gay solitary braincell was struggling to process information under the deluge of alcohol. 

“I- I don’t know,” Yuuri started to say, but Victor’s smile broke him down. “O-okay. Sure. Thank you, really- I don’t know what to say-”

Victor beamed. “Just keep playing like you do and we can call it even. Have a nice massage, Yuuri.” 

“I will!” Yuuri said quickly. His face felt hot. The spa attendants came around and Yuuri stumbled to his feet, hastily double checking that the robe was still closed over his chest. He blinked quickly as he walked off. All his energy was devoted to making sure he maintained his balance and didn’t fall over like a fool. 

He took a deep breath as he made it back inside. The air was cold on his skin after the lurid warmth of the sun and the embarrassment of making a fool of himself. Getting day-drunk at a spa, how juvenile was he?

Yuuri slumped face down onto the massage bed, groaning low under his breath. He rubbed his eyes. He was still a bit dizzy, and he could feel the cloud of alcohol hazing his brain and making everything feel a bit softer. 

He thought about Victor in that Halcyona yellow robe, the front of it opened and showing off his smooth chest. Yuuri was nearly drooling imagining it. Outside, Yuuri had been able to see a peek of Victor’s sculpted clavicle and pecs, and the definition of his muscles was the kind of thing people dreamed of. 

He barely held himself together when the door finally opened. The masseuse introduced himself but Yuuri wasn’t paying close enough attention. It was all he could do to keep from popping a very awkward boner as his back was oiled and kneaded. Gradually, Yuuri’s mind melted into a puddle of bliss as he was worked over. 

He didn’t want to move when it was finished. His head was beginning to clear slightly, and the shame of misbehaving was already burning inside him. He awkwardly finished out the spa day, trying to forget the feeling of butterflies inside him as he edged closer toward sober. 

This was a mistake. He shouldn’t have accepted. It would have been so much easier for him to sit around for a few hours and play piano while he sobered up. He didn’t have to accept Victor’s extremely generous offer. He buried his face in his hands and groaned as he finally left the spa. 

A woman in a simple black suit greeted him. “Yuuri? Mister Nikiforov asked for me to bring you home.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri said, ducking his head and trying not to stagger. “I really appreciate this.”

“Not a problem. Right this way.” Outside the building was a very nice black sedan, nondescript but elegant. She held the door open for him and Yuuri awkwardly smiled at her and took a seat in the back. There was a divider screen between them, but it was lowered. “Where can I take you?”

Yuuri rattled off his address and sat back, anxiety stewing more and more in his stomach. The car was so nice. The seats were a beautiful, super-soft leather, and there were countless little add-ins that Yuuri’s car definitely didn’t have. They rolled up outside the apartment complex without anything said between them. 

“Thank you again,” Yuuri said. His chest burned from how painfully awkward and embarrassed he felt. “Could you… uh… tell Victor I said thank you again?” 

He almost tripped over himself to hurry back into his apartment once she was gone. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Slowly, he straightened back out and walked into the kitchen. He made himself a quick dinner, grabbed the pair of cheap wine bottles from the fridge, and didn’t bother to grab a glass. 

Tonight was a mess anyway. Might as well drown his embarrassment in the rest of his booze stores. It wasn’t like he had to be awake early the next morning. 

When he neared the bottom of the first bottle, his mind was back on the way Victor looked wearing that robe. Chris had looked plenty attractive in his, but there was something about Victor that spoke to Yuuri on a very deep, horny level. 

Victor was all lean muscle, broad shoulders, narrow hips, like a swimmer or a model. 

Yuuri’s hand curled in his lap between his legs, a thumb trailing over the shape of his slowly stiffening cock. He was just… innocently thinking about Victor’s chest. Victor’s thighs. Victor’s handsome face and blue eyes. 

He didn’t even try to stifle the little groan that slipped out. His fingers splayed in his lap, touching himself through his trousers. More wine. He needed more wine. Yuuri grabbed the other bottle and shucked off his pants while he was at it, then took a long pull that nearly polished off the rest of it. 

Today was already relaxation day. Might as well unwind in a very personal way to cap it all off. It made sense to his wine soaked brain. He’d spent most of today horny and a bit drunk, so it wasn’t as hard as he expected to skip right back into that state of absent bliss. 

He bit his lip as he slipped his hand into his pants. Heat rose up his cheeks. He cupped himself over his underwear, gliding a thumb over the fabric until he felt the familiar stiffness taking shape. A frisson of electricity raced through him. 

He sucked in a sharp breath. Yeah, that was good. That was just what he needed. 

Yuuri slung his legs over the couch with a slightly drunken grin. His hand went a little faster, starting to work over his cock through his briefs. 

His toes curled in bliss. The low light of his living room caught on the red polish, and Yuuri’s hand slowed. 

“No,” he said aloud. He tasted the word on his tongue. “No. Definitely not. No.”

He flexed his feet, staring down. They’d been buffed and polished, and honestly, they’d never looked better. Yuuri looked at his laptop, then the cellphone he’d left within reach on the coffee table, and then back to his feet. 

The empty wine bottles were giving him such terrible ideas. 

“I don’t need the money.” It was a lie. Yuuri knew it. The wine bottle knew it. The website did too. 

Yuuri slowly reached for his phone. 

The website was called TwinkleToes. According to the short biography on their main page, they were founded on the two glowing principles of discretion and having a foot fetish. 

So why, then, was Yuuri here, when he didn’t see anything remotely attractive about any feet, especially his own? Simple— money. One little account was all it would take for Yuuri to start posting pictures of what had to be the most random part of his body to objectify. 

He didn’t have to understand. He just had to do it. That was all that really went into it, in the end. Post some pictures of his feet, easy money. No one would see his face or any distinguishing part of his body. Safe. Easy. Fast….

Why did he not want to do this? 

Yuuri muddled through it quietly for long minutes, staring at the curve of his ankle, flowing into his arch and toward the ball of his foot. He snapped a picture. Then another, slightly different angle. 

He crossed his legs and took a picture from the knees down. Easy money, right? After another moment of hesitation, Yuuri made the account and hit ‘post’. He fell asleep soon after.

* * *

Over a late dinner, Victor and Chris were arguing again. They had been bickering ever since Victor had called his driver for Yuuri, and frankly, Victor was getting a bit tired of it. His fake smile, however, never wavered. 

“I really don’t see an issue with it, Chris. I was doing the cute drunk boy a favor. You’ve never fussed like this before. Don’t tell me you’re jealous?” 

“Jealous of what, Victor?” Chris said, sounding exasperated. “Of you? Of him? He’s a bit cute, in a soppy puppy sort of way, but Victor, he’s _poor.”_

Victor scoffed loudly. “He is not! He’s working here as a favor for Celestino, he told me. He just retired and he’s probably bored.”

“He’s _poor_ , Victor,” Chris insisted, like he was saying ‘the plague’ or ‘pest infestation’. Victor grabbed his phone and started scrolling. He’d googled Yuuri’s name the other day and, lo and behold, found a very brief three paragraph Wikipedia page. 

He turned his phone to show Chris the, admittedly abbreviated biography. “He can't be that poor, he was a pianist for the symphony for three years before retiring. You don’t have a Wikipedia page and retire at 23 if you’re poor.”

“I’ve retired six times, that doesn’t mean anything,” Chris said, waving his hand dismissively. 

“You have a net worth that makes Starbucks look like Caribou Coffee. See what I mean? Poor people don’t retire young.”

Chris made and indignant noise. “Cherie, did you see what he was wearing, though? The first day? That suit was off a _rack_. And don’t get me started on that tie.” Chris mimed throwing up. 

Victor remembered the horrible suit and the even more horrible tie. It would be hard to forget seeing the shabby way it fit Yuuri, especially after Victor had gotten such a tantalizing peek at Yuuri in one of the spa’s sinfully soft robes. 

“Wealth and fashion sense are not the same,” Victor said at last. “That Leroy asshole exists.”

Chris’s head fell into his hands. “JJ is divine punishment sent to make us miserable for being too fashionable. That’s a unique situation.”

“I can help him with his fashion, anyway,” Victor said, waving away the words. “It doesn’t matter, that’s an easy fix. He’d look stunning if he just wore something a little more suited to him.”

“Well then why didn’t he call his own driver then?” Chris said, the exasperation getting more evident by the minute. “If he knew he would be drinking today, he shouldn’t have driven himself up here.”

“Not everyone has a driver. Your boyfriend doesn't have a driver.”

“Masumi drives a Lamborghini. Does your little article say what this Yuuri boy drives?”

“Why are you so against him, Chris?” Victor groaned. “Why does it matter if he's rich or poor? You’ve never been this bitchy over my last boyfriends.”

“Your last boyfriends weren’t gold diggers. Honey, the sad truth is that anyone who is poor only wants to be friends with rich people for their money.”

Victor rolled his eyes. “Maybe sometimes, but not always. It’s not even that serious, Chris. When have I ever been that serious?”

Chris sat back. “You are right about that. Ha, at least if little Yuuri is the flavor of the day, it’ll be over fast. I’m really just trying to protect you in the end, Victor. I’ve been there, and it sucks. I know it’s lonely. But that’s the trade off.”

Victor hummed, but he didn't say anything more. 

“Cherie, are you mad at me?” Chris asked. 

Victor shook his head. “No, no, I’m not. Just… ugh. You’re probably right.” He pushed his hair back from his face. “Hey, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You’d better not be late. We’re playing the Crispinos tomorrow.”

“I know, don’t worry.”

Victor packed up and headed home. He puttered through his evening routine feeling distracted. In his mind, he kept seeing that cute Yuuri Katsuki laid out in a spa robe, his legs so long and slender, softly defined by muscle. Victor had gotten a tantalizing peek of Yuuri’s thighs, but nothing compared to the absolutely _sinful_ way he crossed his legs, his delicate feet pointing toward the pool. 

Victor was drooling at the memory. Yuuri had such beautiful ankles, really, they looked so strong and so slender in one, with a cute little beauty mark on the inside. What Victor would give to press his lips to that beauty mark, to run his fingers down the inside of that ankle and over the slender arch, to watch Yuuri’s toes curl when Victor tickled his cute little feet. 

He was definitely ticklish, Victor had seen it. 

Victor sucked in a shaky breath, quickly taking a seat on his bed. This was getting to be too much. Victor grabbed his phone, trying to distract himself. 

_Do not think about Yuuri Katsuki_ , he told himself. If Chris was going to be an ass about it, it wasn’t worth it. It really wasn’t. Yuuri was just… very cute. There were plenty of cute boys out there. 

Victor laid in his bed, already stroking himself to stiffness in anticipation of tonight’s activities. He opened an incognito tab on his phone browser and typed the url in. Anticipation was already rising inside him. 

TwinkleToes was a cute little site. Victor had found it quite by accident and that was the end of that story, period, the end. He was going to find some nice jerk off material and not think about cute Yuuri and his cute feet. 

Victor didn’t feel ashamed of this specific… interest of his, but he also didn’t want it to be widely known. Chris was never allowed to find out. But… 

Oh yes, there it was. The holy grail of jerk off caches, the ultimate spank bank. Feet in stockings, feet in heels, feet with the toes painted a stunning crimson-

Victor stopped scrolling. His cock gave a very pointed twitch in his hand, and he muffled a little groan. Oh, yes, those looked _just_ like Yuuri’s feet. The color of the nail polish was the same and everything. The illusion was so vividly real that Victor couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped him. 

He was already picturing those pretty feet in his lap while he stroked himself. Maybe Yuuri running the ball of his foot up Victor’s leg, teasing Victor while Victor teased back. 

Would Yuuri blush? Victor liked to imagine that too. Victor groaned low as he pictured Yuuri reaching over, helping Victor work himself to completion. Yuuri’s glasses falling down the bridge of his nose… his hair tousled and sexy… a pretty blush on Yuuri’s face… Yuuri crossing his legs again, just like he did at Halcyona...

He let out a soft groan, biting his lip against the pleasure as he came. The spill made a mess in his hands. 

Victor sat back against the headboard, his cock resolutely unsatisfied. He was still breathing hard. Well, he definitely needed to save that picture to his favorites. Victor quickly cleaned himself up and looked closer at the screen as he hit save. 

He nearly dropped his phone. 

Impossible. The feet in the picture had a cute little birthmark on the inside of the ankle. Just like Yuuri. Yuuri, with his cute drunken smile and juicy thick thighs and absolutely adorable little feet-

Victor very slowly stood up. He walked to the window, then back to his bed. His mind had never been so loud. Victor sat back down and grabbed his phone, and he hit follow. What was the harm in that?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first summer gala of the year approaches fast, and Victor makes a curious discovery.

The one regret Yuuri had about working at Halcyona so far was the recommended hours. It wasn’t that they made him come in early. In fact, Yuuri doubted anyone would say anything if he came in at noon every day. 

The issue was that morning was one of the busiest times at Halcyona, and Yuuri was hoping to finally get some tip money. Early mornings it was, until his bank account wasn’t so empty. 

He woke up Monday morning feeling grumpy. He was exhausted still after the weekend and couldn’t get the painful memory of posting feet pictures online out of his mind. And that wasn’t even the worst part. He still couldn’t figure out the elaborate and nonsensical pay structure of the site, but from what he could tell, he’d only made about $5 worth of virtual currency so far. 

Well, maybe he’d post a few more and buy himself lunch one day, he thought sourly. 

Yuuri got dressed with his eyes half closed, fumbling through his routine. His car was still parked at Halcyona, and Yuuri lost most of what little money he had left getting a ride back up. He desperately needed tips. 

Yuuri hurried past Phichit, greeting him with a smile and a wave. In the piano room, there were a few closets full of junk, and Yuuri pilfered through one for something that might hold tips. There was a seasonal-looking ceramic sun jar that seemed summer-y enough to work. He plopped it down next to the busiest hallway and sat at the chair. 

His red nails looked stunning against the stark black and white keys. There was something almost hypnotic, watching himself play. It was almost like he was outside himself, watching his shoulders rise and his back bow, flowing like a stormy sea. He was tossed and turned by the music. 

He heard soft footsteps approaching, but he didn’t allow it to bother him. People often stuck their heads in for a few minutes. He played on, showing off just a bit. Not much, just a bit of grandstanding in the way he flexed, an extra flourish to every press of keys and trill of notes. 

Maybe they’d tip. 

From the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of silver hair move closer toward him. Victor. Yuuri almost stumbled over the keys, but he caught himself, trying to stay focused despite the new pressure. Suddenly he couldn’t breathe. His head swirled. Victor was here, Victor was back. 

Would he ask Yuuri to pay for the ride he’d offered? No, that was ridiculous, surely he wouldn’t. But maybe he changed his mind about his previous generosity? Yuuri ended the song a bit more forcefully than intended, trying to keep from showing the panic on his face. 

He looked up with a shaky smile. “Hey, Victor. Did you have a nice weekend?”

“Wonderful,” Victor said, beaming brightly. He didn’t seem to be about to ask for money. Yet. Still, Yuuri’s relief was palpable. “We’re undefeated so far. You should come to a game sometime, they’re very exciting.” 

Yuuri nodded, words spilling out before he could stop them, “I would love to! Uh, sure, maybe next time you play I could watch? Just let me know!” Victor’s smile grew impossibly wider. His lips almost made a heart. It was so cute that Yuuri’s heart swelled. 

“We’re playing on Sunday,” Victor said. “How was the massage, by the way?”

“Amazing,” Yuuri breathed. 

Victor’s smile seemed to twinkle. “Halcyona has one of my all time favorite masseuses. It’s always a treat to indulge in some _private_ _relaxation_ time.”

Innuendo or not, Yuuri nodded. It was a difficult task to avoid falling into Victor’s piercing gaze, or losing himself in those sharp cheekbones and that perfect hair. Yuuri’s grip on reality was slipping. 

“I know you said you don’t have many spa days, but I was wondering if you would be interested in joining me and Chris again on Saturday. We’ve got a standing appointment every week, you see. I’m sure they’d be happy to work you in with us.”

Oh, shit. Yuuri’s empty bank account was screaming just at the thought. “As fun as that sounds, I’m not sure that I could,” he said. “I really appreciate your offer Victor. It sounds like it would be a lot of fun.”

Victor furrowed his brow. “What if… I paid for it?” he said slowly. 

Yuuri blinked. Heat rose in his face. “Oh, no, no, no, I couldn’t ask you to do that. It wouldn’t be fair to you. You were already so helpful last week, I would feel absolutely terrible taking advantage of your kindness again. Really, Victor, thank you. But I shouldn’t.”

“But… you want to go? I’m offering, it’s fine,” Victor said with a frown. 

Yuuri shook his head. “Thank you, Victor, really. But I don’t think I should...”

Victor was silent for a moment, and Yuuri was worried he had killed the whole easy conversation they had going for a while. “Well, it was nice seeing you again!” Victor said suddenly. 

“You too,” Yuuri managed to choke out. He watched Victor walk away, wondering what exactly it was that Victor had wanted from him in the first place. It was too late to wonder now. Victor was long gone. 

Yuuri sat back. He closed his eyes and started to play again, trying to push all of that from his mind. As it got closer to noon, Yuuri wrapped up the song he was playing and slipped out to the back room. He grabbed his lunch from the fridge and reheated it, then carried it out to the front desk. 

He plopped down next to Phichit, who was already starting into his own meal. “Good day?” Phichit asked. 

Yuuri looked back where his tip jar was sitting. Well, it wasn’t empty. He ran over to grab it, bringing it back. “Looks like a decent haul…” Yuuri said, shaking it out. They  _ did  _ tip better here, most of the bills were twenties and there were a couple business cards Yuuri assumed were people hoping to use his services. Yuuri turned one over, recognizing a familiar certificate. 

Another Elite Service spa certificate. 

“Did Celestino come by?” Yuuri asked. 

Phichit shook his head. “Ciao Ciao’s been in his office all morning. Why?”

Yuuri turned the card over slowly, putting it in his wallet with the rest. “No reason,” he said at last. Victor wouldn’t… at least, he had absolutely no reason to. 

“Is something wrong?” Phichit asked. 

Yuuri shook his head. “No, everything is fine. Just confused, it’s nothing. Hey, you said you started watching that show, right? What did you think?”

Phichit’s eyes lit up and he launched into an enthusiastic discussion about his opinions on the show Yuuri recommended to him last week. As he listened with half an ear, his mind wandered. Why had another certificate ended up in his tip jar? 

Could it have been Victor, after all? Yuuri didn’t want charity. He definitely didn’t want a handout. But what if it wasn’t Victor, and it was simply an honest gift from someone else in the club? Could he, in good conscience, use the certificate?

Yuuri remembered the blissful massage as he looked at his painted fingernails. It was so tempting… 

Yuuri made all the appropriate sounds and nods as Phichit finished recounting how far he’d gotten, but even talking about one of his favorite shows couldn’t seem to draw his mind out from the swirling abyss. 

“Yuuri, you sure you’re okay? You look a bit… distracted.” 

“I promise I’m okay,” Yuuri said. “I’m just trying to get used to things around here, I guess.”

Phichit grinned. “Hey, I get it. This place takes some getting used to. And half of our biggest characters aren’t even here yet for the summer. But seriously, feel free to ask me anything.”

“What do you know about Victor?” Yuuri asked. 

“Victor? Like, Victor Nikiforov?” Phichit asked. Yuuri nodded. “Well, first off, mommy and daddy were oil tycoons who diversified into tech a few decades back. Mostly small parts and microprocessors, stuff like that, but apparently it’s lucrative stuff. He’s not just rich, he’s so disgustingly filthy rich that he makes other rich people look like… well, us. He donates more to charity each year than a lot of people here even make.”

“What is he doing here?” Yuuri hissed, horrified. 

Phichit shrugged. “I guess he just likes it here. I don’t know what runs through that guy’s mind. Wait, why do you want to know about Victor? Is he giving you trouble?”

“No! No, no, not at all. He’s been… really nice, actually,” Yuuri said. “We’ve chatted a bit. I just got curious.”

“Everyone loves him,” Phichit said with a shrug. “He’s charming and handsome, so it makes him pretty popular.”

“Is he… single?” Yuuri asked. 

“Yuuri!” Phichit cackled. “You dog! Don’t tell me you’re crushing on a client!”

“I’m not!” Yuuri said. “He’s just been… very friendly. I’m trying to understand it.”

“Friendly?” Phichit cocked his head. “In what way?”

“Just… Coming by to talk. Complimenting me a lot. Asking to hang out.”

Phichit gaped like a fish. “Victor Nikiforov asked you to hang out with him?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri said. “He asked if I wanted to join him and Chris on their Saturday spa day, and if I wanted to see one of his games.”

Phichit was making a sound only dogs could hear, practically ready to explode from excitement. He slapped his hand on the table. “Ohmigosh, Yuuri! Is he hitting on you?”

“No! Of course he isn’t. Also, aren’t client/employee relationships forbidden?”

“Well, yeah, after the Popovich incident there was a flat ban. But I’m not planning on ratting you out. And you’re not really the same as an employee. You’re more like… a contractor? I guess? So do the rules  _ really  _ apply here?” Phichit was grinning. 

Yuuri laughed. “I’m not even looking for a relationship right now, Phichit. Just trying to make sense of it. I need to focus on getting my life together right now before I worry about commitments. I’m not looking for anything serious.”

“So are you meeting up with them?” 

Yuuri thought about the certificate burning in his wallet. “Still deciding,” he said. “That spa is ridiculously expensive, but I got a certificate.”

“Well, there you go,” Phichit said breezily. “Spending more than my last car payment on a shiatsu isn’t my idea of fun, but hey, if someone else is buying, I say go for it. Hey, hey, did  _ Victor  _ get you that certificate?”

“I have no idea, to be honest,” Yuuri said. “It was just sitting in the tip jar when I checked it. Anyway, enough about that, I was wondering. I got an email about my first lesson coming in and I was hoping you’d be able to tell me a bit about them before they bring their kid in.”

“Sure, of course!” Phichit said. “I’ve got dirt on everyone here. You’ve come to the right person.”

Yuuri grinned. 

* * *

After finishing up his lunch break, Yuuri had reached a decision. 

He took the certificate and headed for the spa, setting the appointment for the next available slot— Tuesday. And this time, he wouldn’t be touching the drinks.

Yuuri didn’t see Victor at all the rest of the day, nor during the entirety of Yuuri’s luxury mid-week relaxation getaway. That made it easy. 

Yuuri chose a dark, deep blue for his nails. The vibrant color made his fingers look almost ethereal. The effect was as pleasant as it was dramatic. The sauna was blissful, and the massage was even better this time than the last. 

Yuuri was a puddle of contented bliss as he floated back to the piano, playing for a few hours. He had zero regrets about his choice. Perhaps it was a bit petty. But Yuuri didn’t accept charity, not from pretty rich boys named Victor, or from anyone else, either. 

Going early felt a bit more blatantly spiteful. But Yuuri didn’t like the thought of letting the ticket go to waste, either… It didn’t matter. Yuuri was absolutely free to do whatever he wanted to do, and Victor just had to see that Yuuri wasn’t going to follow his whims just because he had money. 

A couple of increasingly familiar faces passed Yuuri’s piano. A set of twins dressed in purple watched him with varying amounts of interest as they walked by. The woman slowed slightly as they passed, but the man made a face and hurried them along. 

A woman with short black hair and bright red lipstick sat in the back of the room at one of the empty tables for a while, listening with her eyes closed and a serene expression on her face. After a time, she stood up and joined up with a few of her friends who had arrived outside the door. 

He finished his set when his stomach let out an audible growl. Time for dinner. He took his time, closing the piano up and turning off the sound system. He emptied out the tip jar and placed it on the piano bench for tomorrow. The money was stuffed in his wallet while he tried to hide his glee. This more than covered the ride he’d had to get this morning, and could start going toward rent. 

Yuuri hurried out the door and rounded the corner, nearly running straight into— of course, Victor and Chris. Yuuri mourned his rotten luck as he froze up, a plastic smile plastered on his face. 

How would Victor react, seeing Yuuri’s clearly freshly-painted nails? Yuuri held his breath as Victor beamed at him. “Yuuri! It’s good to see you. Chris and I were about to practice.”

Damn, how did Victor always look so perfectly put together? He was wearing a soft blue polo shirt today that set off the color of his eyes. His wristwatch looked prohibitively expensive. Yuuri swallowed nervously as his eyes followed the line of Victor’s wrist to his long, slender fingers. 

He was slow to look up into Victor’s eyes, and for good reason. The second their gazes met, Yuuri felt frozen in place, time grinding painfully to a halt. Even his lungs seemed disinclined to cooperate. 

“Good to see you, too,” Yuuri finally choked out. “I was just heading out for the day.”

“What a shame,” Victor said breezily. “We’ll miss your music. Have a nice night, Yuuri!”

Yuuri couldn't help but mirror Victor’s little wave, heart hammering in his throat. How was Victor so ridiculously handsome? It wasn’t fair! Chris waved as well, his signature sultry smirk on his face. “Have a nice night, Yuuri,” Chris echoed.

“You too,” Yuuri said. He practically turned tail and fled, barely managing a wave at Phichit before he was gone. His car was right where he’d left it, looking sadly out of place. He was lucky it hadn’t been towed. 

Yuuri didn’t catch his breath fully until he pulled up outside his apartment, parking in his usual spot and making his way to his couch. He flopped down with a long sigh. He rubbed his face and eyes, groaning under his breath. 

This was stupid. Yuuri was stupid. Why was he freaking out so much over a spa day? He’d earned it, after all. It wasn’t charity if it wasn’t Victor. That was just how it was. Yuuri sat up. He grabbed his wallet, shucking out the money he’d earned today and counting it out. 

Combined with his paycheck coming up, rent was almost covered for the month… but there were still groceries to worry about, gas for his car, the phone bill, the power bill, the bill for his trash service, bills, bills, bills…

Yuuri sat back, massaging his forehead slowly. No time for shame now. He glanced around his apartment, and then he opened the email he’d gotten this morning, a bit of unease in his chest. It was a very generic template email, barely even personalized with his username. Yuuri wouldn’t have looked twice, but it came from TwinkleToes, and the subject line immediately caught his eye: “Increase Your Earnings With A Few Simple Tricks!”

Yuuri wanted to increase his earnings. 

The gist of it was very straightforward. Post often. Post quality. Post variety. Change up the angle, the composition of the shot. Yuuri took mental notes as he stretched out his legs. Okay. He could do this. 

He snapped a decent looking one of his socked feet, catching the way the soft, slightly worn no-show blue socks fit along the arch. Did this really do it for someone? Yuuri tilted his foot, studying the way his ankle peeked out from the hem. 

He hooked a finger into each sock and tossed them aside, wiggling his toes at his camera. The toenails were bold and blue now, the same color as his fingers. Another spa day had left them even softer-looking than before, a far cry from the days when Yuuri did ballet and figure skating. Back then, they’d been mangled and worn, hideous to look at. 

Maybe if Yuuri could get some more money going, he’d be able to pick some of his old lessons back up… He missed his once weekly modern dance class and twice weekly pole lesson. 

Yuuri laid his legs out, stripping out of his pants. Variety, right? His legs still had a little bit of muscle tone on them, and they looked pretty good over all. He bent his knees, slightly offset on the couch, and he moved his camera to take a low angle shot from mid thigh down. It was just low enough to keep it all perfectly tame, but high enough to make it abundantly evident that Yuuri was not wearing pants right now. 

That was sexy, right? He pointed his toes and got another shot. Then he sat up, putting the soles of his feet together and took a picture of them in this new arrangement. Yuuri slapped on a few filters and held his breath as he hit post. 

Over the last few days he’d gotten… Six followers. Was that good? How much traffic did this website generate, usually? 

Immediately he got the site’s equivalent of a like, and then another. As ridiculous as it was, it was a little bit validating that there was at least some kind of response. Seven followers! Take that! 

Yuuri’s elation died the moment he realized he was getting this thrilled over people liking his foot pics. He definitely didn’t want to know what people did with them. 

Yuuri slowly closed the app and stood up. Time to cook dinner, then. 

* * *

His phone woke him up the following morning with a cheery chirp. Blearily, Yuuri rubbed his eyes, contemplating ignoring it. He rolled over and picked it up, reading the message. 

It was a text from Celestino, reminding him that Friday night was the Summer Celebration Gala, kicking off the official start of the summer season. Black tie affair, glasses of champaign, the works. Yuuri hadn’t  _ forgotten _ , per se… 

Did a dark blue tie count for black tie? Probably not. 

Yuuri groaned and rolled out of bed. He shopped online briefly, placed an overnight shipping order for something that was cheap and black, and dozed until his “last call emergency wake up” alarm dragged him to his feet and sent him running to the shower. 

* * *

Victor was silent as he sat on his sofa. Makkachin, his sweet poodle darling, let out a soft whine and shifted in her doggy bed across the room, grumbling in her sleep. Victor was sympathetic. 

This was too much. Coincidence would be nearly impossible. The nail polish colors matched up perfectly. First red, now blue… 

Victor couldn’t help the low groan in the back of his throat. It was too much to imagine. Out of all the accounts he followed on the TwinkleToes website, of course, of course, the one that caught his eye was the man he had met in real life. The one forbidden by the rules of the club. Yuuri Katsuki. 

He had desperately tried to ignore the cute, startled smile Yuuri wore every time that Victor approached him. He had tried to pretend that Yuuri’s soulful music didn’t draw him in, didn’t leave his mind drifting in the undercurrents of emotions Yuuri so masterfully evoked in just a few notes. He was succeeding so far at being ‘just friendly’. 

This was such a powerful temptation on a whole new level, a divine punishment sent straight from hell.

Victor could stare at those lovely little feet for hours if Yuuri would let him. He felt like a filthy old man just remembering the way Yuuri had stretched out his legs at the spa. Victor clutched his phone a bit too tightly. 

He would behave. He could be good. 

But why on earth was Yuuri on this site in the first place? Was Chris right, and he needed the money? Or did he do it for the fun of it, like socialites stealing from stores for the rush? 

No, Yuuri wasn’t a greedy gold digger, surely. Victor had offered him a free spa day, and Yuuri had turned it down. He hadn’t wanted Victor spending the money on him. 

It had the opposite effect. Victor desperately wanted to spend money on him now, to get Yuuri’s beautiful stubbornness to waver and let Victor shower him in pretty things… 

Victor held his breath until the urge subsided. Victor could behave. It didn’t matter at all, if Yuuri was rich or poor. He was far out of reach, as long as he was employed by the club. 

* * *

Yuuri survived the rest of the week. The tie fortunately arrived the same day he needed it, and Yuuri thanked the delivery gods for not delaying the order. No one could bitch about his tie anymore, it was the same as everyone else’s would be. 

Yuuri felt a bit smug as he stepped out of the shower, slicked back his hair with a touch of gel, and got dressed for the evening’s work. 

He had headed home early today, anticipating a late night. He was not the only instrumentalist they’d hired for the event, but being kept on retainer like this meant that they needed him to play for at least a decent part of the evening. 

Despite everything, Yuuri was nervous. 

Of course he’d played at galas and other stupidly pretentious upper-echelon gatherings before. Hell, when he’d played for the symphony, he hadn’t even performed at every gala, and been made to speak with sponsors instead. It had been horrible and boring. 

Yuuri had done this dance before. He shouldn’t have been so nervous. But despite all that, there was an edge to his nerves, a slight tremble in his hands that he couldn’t quite account for. He shakily knotted the tie and pulled on his suit jacket. 

He wanted to be there a bit early to get everything set up, and he was expected to show the other musicians how to connect themselves to the sound system. Yuuri checked his teeth in the mirror to make sure he didn’t have any spinach from lunch stuck somewhere embarrassing. No more time to waste now. 

He grabbed his keys from the dish by the door and headed out. 

Set up was easier than expected. The string quartet was an amicable bunch who gamely helped Yuuri struggle through setting up the sound system. Between the five of them, they managed to get the microphones working so there wouldn’t be any feedback and the rest of the tech running smoothly. Yuuri left them to tune their instruments and headed out to find Celestino. 

Ciao Ciao was running his fingers through his combed-back, neatly styled hair when Yuuri found him. There was a bit of stress on his face as he ran through a checklist, mentally ticking each thing off as he saw it around the room. 

“Uh… anything I can help with?” Yuuri asked. 

Ciao Ciao brightened when he saw Yuuri. “Yes, you’re a lifesaver. Here, can you run this to the flower truck that just pulled up? It’s a list of everything we’re supposed to have. Just verify that it’s all here and sign off on the delivery for me.”

Yuuri nodded and took the slip of paper, completing the task with little trouble. He was left surrounded by massive flower arrangements that were swiftly carried inside by employees who knew better than he did where to place them. 

It really sucked, feeling like he wasn’t contributing much. Yuuri adjusted his tie, pleased that Celestino hadn’t commented on it. Score one for Yuuri. 

Yuuri returned to the quartet and they ran through a few warm ups, getting a feel for each other. This would be an easy enough night. 

Workers filtered in and out of the room carrying flowers, moving tables, spreading tablecloths, arranging silver, and generally carrying out familiar tasks to set the room up. Yuuri watched it all, taking requests from the workers. 

The workers started up a game of trying to stump Yuuri, calling out songs to play and trying to catch him with one he didn’t know. Yuuri laughed and gamely followed along, and even the quartet backed him up, joining in. 

The music in the air made time fly by, and Yuuri was still laughing when the workers dusted off their hands. 

The room was transformed around them. The tables were no longer empty, now draped in the soft yellow tablecloths that were Halcyona’s signature color. A small vase with flowers stood centered each table. Ciao Ciao puttered around, placing name cards at every chair. He gave Yuuri a thumbs up. 

“Everything is ready to go,” Celestino said. “The Leroys will be here first, likely 15 minutes from now, they’re early to everything. We have a few families who like to be precisely on time so they’ll crowd around the doors. More will trickle in as the night goes on. I want music playing constantly until the announcement, so if you or any of the quartet take a break, make sure someone else is still playing.”

Yuuri nodded. “Of course. How late is the event supposed to run?”

“Until midnight or so. Anything beyond that, the quartet’s contract is up, but people here know the drill well enough. I won’t make you play after midnight, we have the stereo hooked up for a reason. If people don’t like it, they can head home.” Celestino let out a deep belly laugh that shook his whole body. 

“Do people stay past midnight?”

“Most of them are gone by eleven or so,” Celestino said. “Oh! That reminds me. There’s a chance the Plizetskys will be here tonight. Their son is the one you’ll be giving lessons to. Just a warning, he’s a bit of a spitfire.”

Yuuri remembered what Phichit had said about the high school-aged punk and shuddered. “I’ve heard a few things.”

“Don’t worry,” Celestino said. “He’s all bark and no bite. Temperamental, maybe, but he’s pretty harmless overall, and, from what I understand, fairly skilled. And hey, if you can round him out a bit before he goes back to his regular piano teacher, I’m sure his parents will be thrilled.”

Yuuri nodded. The doors burst open and Yuuri nearly jumped out of his skin. Celestino simply groaned and rubbed his temples as a man sauntered in. Yuuri had seen him a few times around the club, but never spoken to him. Yuuri assumed this was the Leroy man that everyone spoke about. 

Close behind him was a small entourage of people, several of whom appeared related to him. Among them was the dark haired woman who had listened to Yuuri earlier this week. Celestino made a shooing motion at Yuuri, ushering him to the piano. 

Yuuri slid onto the bench.

“Ready?” the violinist asked. Yuuri nodded. 

For the next hour or so, people slowly began to filter in and mingle. Yuuri’s nerves bit at the edges of his mind. He fought to stay calm. 

The gala itself was pretty unremarkable as far as these things went. Yuuri saw Victor enter minutes before the actual speeches started, standing politely near the back while everyone spoke. 

The speeches themselves were equally unremarkable. It was just an event to commemorate the start of summer, and Yuuri didn’t fully understand the point of this gathering in the first place, except as an excuse to gather and drink wine. 

Well. Maybe that was the point of the gathering, given the boisterous way that the Leroy man danced and drank and told loud jokes that no one laughed at but the woman he came in with. Yuuri tried to remember why the Leroy name sounded so familiar… He drew up blank, and he stopped worrying about it. 

Through the corner of his eye, he occasionally peeked over at Victor, who had found his seat between Chris and the twins. Once, he caught Victor staring at him. They had both looked away quickly. 

And so the night carried on. The loudmouthed Leroy man made a fool of himself on the dance floor. Yuuri pretended he wasn’t staring at Victor. 

The temperature in the room was heating up slightly with all the bodies inside, laughing, talking, dancing. As the night wore on, Yuuri found himself tugging on his tie and finding it harder to breathe. 

Across the room, Victor was leading a pretty girl in a dance. Yuuri’s mouth twitched into a frown as he finished the song. 

He excused himself. “I’ll be back in a few minutes, I just need to cool off,” he said. The quartet nodded and queued up the next song without piano accompaniment. Yuuri grabbed a glass of water from a passing waiter and headed out the nearby door to the veranda. 

Outside, it was cool. A fan blew across the deck, and the early summer air didn’t yet have the mugginess of later months. There were fewer people as well, only a couple retreating to the quiet of the outside. 

They were truly missing out. The garden was beautiful enough in the daytime, but at night, it became something truly magical. Lights were strung through the garden, twinkling merrily between dusky bushes and flowers. An illuminated fountain burbled quietly. Along the paths, small lamps were set at the edges of the ground to light the way. 

Outside, he was finally able to catch his breath. He rested his head against the glass of his drink, letting the beads of condensation cool his forehead. He almost regretted tipping it back and drinking it all down, but his throat was parched. He left the glass on a nearby table and leaned against the railing, looking up at the stars. 

Behind him, he could hear the door open, the music growing louder for a moment, then dimming with the sound of the door falling shut once more. 

Yuuri looked back. His heart skipped a beat. Of course, of course, who else would it be but Victor? 

He looked inhumanly handsome in what must have been a devastatingly expensive suit. It was doing things to Yuuri’s heart. Not only was he dressed in finery that put Yuuri’s years old suit to shame, Victor also had two drinks in his hands. 

Victor smiled and held one of the drinks out. “Want it?”

It looked like the fruity concoction from the spa. Only one would be alright, there was still plenty of time left before Yuuri had to drive home… Yuuri took it with a nervous smile, but only sipped it. 

He’d been drunk around Victor once before. Yuuri wasn’t keen on a repeat experience. He’d be on his best behavior tonight. “Thank you,” Yuuri finally said, resting the drink on the railing. 

“Getting away from the chaos for a bit?” Victor asked. Yuuri nodded. The only sound was the wind in the trees. Victor moved forward, leaning against the railing. “What do you think of the gala? I know you’re probably busy playing, but are you having fun?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri said. He couldn’t look Victor in the eye, or else his heart would race too quickly for him to form a coherent thought. “It’s different than I thought it would be. More… laidback than other galas I’ve been to. Honestly, it’s easier when I’m playing, instead of having to be social. No one pays any mind. I can just slip away. ”

“Well, that explains why you were a bit choppy during that last song, if you thought no one was listening,” Victor said lightly. 

“Choppy?” Yuuri said indignantly. “I was playing fine!”

“Maybe for the others who weren’t listening, but I certainly was.” Victor grinned. 

Yuuri huffed. Victor was right, but he didn’t have to say it like that. He squinted. 

“I’m not going to pretend I know much about piano, but you looked a bit tense at the end. You said you were slipping away, but it didn’t seem like a good escape. Was there something else on your mind?”

Yuuri was about to argue, but the silence grew somber, and he thought better of it. “Maybe. I was a bit distracted. I came out here to clear my head and I don’t know if it’s even working.”

“Is there anything I can do to take your mind off of it? Another drink? Or we could go inside and dance?” Yuuri laughed, and Victor turned on a pair of dazzling puppy eyes. “Please Yuuri? Just one little dance?”

“I’ll warn you, I’m professionally trained, so try to keep up,” Yuuri said. Oh no, why was he teasing the rich guy, this is a bad idea-

Victor’s gaze lit up. “Is that so? Well, let’s just find out, shall we?” Yuuri’s heart was racing as Victor pulled him back into the gala, taking their place on the dance floor. 

The song, close enough to its end, tapered off, and a new one began. Victor grinned wildly. “I'll try not to step on your feet,” Victor whispered, before he grabbed Yuuri’s waist and started to lead Yuuri into a swift foxtrot to match the song. 

Victor was  _ good.  _ Yuuri was startled by the way Victor moved, effortless as breathing. But Yuuri wasn’t about to be shown up. Yuuri whirled, spun around, hand flaring out before coming back to twine his fingers with Victor’s. The dance floor parted for them, and Yuuri was drowning in the endless sea of Victor’s blue eyes. He was lost in Victor’s carefree laugh. 

They moved faster, faster, racing against the music as it roared to a frenzy. The steps grew more intricate as Yuuri sized Victor up, seizing the lead and giving it back in turn, a give and take of perfect turnabouts. 

Yuuri’s heart raced. Every step came faster. He was soaring on gilded wings. Victor’s touch scorched him down to his very core as they moved in perfect unison. 

The song rose to a fevered pitch, and their bodies intertwined, locking in an intimate pose as the music broke off, the song ending sharply. 

Yuuri caught his breath, gaze locked with Victor’s, unable to move away. A faint flush covered Victor’s cheeks. He was breathing harder as well, but his blue eyes sparkled. 

Applause rippled through the room, and Yuuri finally realized that they were the only ones left dancing. A massive space had formed around them, and many people had paused their conversations to watch. 

Yuuri broke apart, blushing hard. “Ah, thank you for the dance, Victor,” he said quickly. “I should probably head back to the piano, now.”

Victor’s expression flickered too fast for Yuuri to read. At last, he smiled softly. “Thank you for dancing with me. Have a nice rest of the night.”

Yuuri nodded, stumbling back to the piano. The violist wolf whistled at him and winked. Yuuri was  _ mortified.  _ He plopped down at the piano and tried to bury his blushing cheeks in his lapels. 

Victor, on the other side of the room, drank down one of the glittery pink drinks. 

Yuuri waved to the others, letting them know he was ready, and the music started anew. They made it through a few songs before a blond man a few years younger than Yuuri approached. 

He looked Yuuri over, up and down with cold eyes. “Your suit is off the rack trash and your playing is a mess. Are you supposed to be the one giving me piano lessons? This will be a total waste of my summer.”

Yuuri smiled. Well, no need to wonder who this person was. “You must be Yuri Plisetsky. I’ve heard so much about you.” Yuuri offered his hand to shake. Yuri stared at it like it like Yuuri had spit in it first. Yuuri slowly lowered his hand. 

Yuri narrowed his eyes at Yuuri. “Just stay out of the way and don’t ruin me for when I get back from this hellhole. Unlike you, I have aspirations.”

Yuri Plisetsky made a face as he stomped away. Phichit had called him a bunch of sour grapes. Sour indeed, if their first meeting was any indication. 

Yuuri let out a slow breath. It should have rattled him, and to be honest, it did a little bit. But Yuri was just a kid, in the end. Yuuri had been warned about his attitude. And for what Yuuri was going to be paid to deal with him, it would still be more than worth a few angry retorts. 

That was the thought that settled him more than anything else. 

As the night wore on, Yuuri kept watch on Victor from the corner of his eye, catching him staring more and more often. Victor was getting staggeringly drunk in his quiet seat in the corner, to the point where he was helped out the door by Chris. 

It was a strange night. Yuuri tried to pretend he wasn’t the cause of the strangeness. 

Yuuri stayed only until the required time. He thanked everyone for coming, everyone who was left, anyway, as well as the quartet. Then he drove home. 

This late at night, the apartment complex was much quieter. Many of his neighbors were older folks who had lived here for a while, which made for quiet nights and neighbors who often appreciated hearing Yuuri play, as long as it wasn’t after 8. 

Yuuri ran his fingers over the piano in his living room, feeling the silky wood beneath his fingers. He wanted something he couldn’t name. His heart ached. Maybe it was loneliness. 

Yuuri sat on the couch. He opened up the TwinkleToes site on his phone, checking how much money came in today. 

He nearly dropped his phone. One of his followers had sent him a payment less than two minutes ago. 

A  _ big  _ payment. He sat up a little straighter on the couch, reading the numbers again to make sure he wasn’t mentally adding too many zeros. There was a short note. 

“Thank you for the lovely pictures ❤️ If it’s not too much trouble, can I see a picture of your feet in a pair of black socks?”

It was…. tame. Much tamer that Yuuri expected. And for the money he’d just given Yuuri, then sure, he could have his silly picture. Late as it was, Yuuri felt up to humoring the request. He was already wearing a pair of black dress socks that came up to his calves, held in place by elastic sock garters. 

He stepped out of the suit’s trousers and moved in front of his body mirror, angling the camera so it only captured him from his knees down. His legs looked more pale and chubby than they should from this angle. Yuuri pinched one thigh with a frown. He really needed to do some more dancing.

Which inspired Yuuri... He pointed one toe out, rising up to the balls of his feet with the other foot. He snapped a picture like that, then crossed his ankles delicately and took another. There. That was more than enough for tonight. 

Yuuri sighed and finished stripping out of his suit, changing into sleep clothes before he flopped into bed. The night had been long enough, and it was late. 

* * *

Victor wasn’t drunk. Well, not  _ that _ drunk. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm, stars dancing against his eyelids. His head whirled a bit as his driver turned left. 

Victor leaned against the window. Yuuri…

Victor had never felt so alive as he had when dancing with Yuuri. Nothing was like it. Yuuri came alive under music, no matter if he was playing it or dancing to it. Music sang in his soul and body, filling him from his fingers to his cute little toes. 

Victor groaned to himself. Musical, beautiful, and posting pictures to a feet-specific fetish site for some reason. Was it possible for Yuuri to be any more perfect? It was like Yuuri was ripped from his deepest dreams. There had to be a flaw. 

He thanked the driver when they pulled up outside Victor’s house. He’d at least sobered up enough to walk himself inside. 

He’d drank too much. Tonight was a mistake. He’d insulted Yuuri’s piano playing and gotten only one dance in before drinking himself to oblivion. He wouldn’t be surprised if Yuuri never wanted to see him again. 

Which would be a shame. Victor wanted to see plenty of Yuuri. Lots and lots. Maybe in his bed one day, wearing fine stockings that were just on the edge of transparent, so Victor could see the cute little mole on his ankle and the shape of his toes through the fabric... 

Victor bit his lip and shifted, trying to adjust his stiffening cock in his pants. He was drunk, horny, and alone. Chris would probably call a discrete service, in this situation. Victor would settle for his right hand. 

He stripped down to his underwear and laid back in his bed, palming his cock leisurely. He wasn’t in any rush. He had fresh lube in his bedside table and a box of tissues handy. 

Phone in hand, he scrolled through his apps to bring up the oh-so-familiar TwinkleToes loading screen. His cock was already stirring in anticipation. 

He let out a soft hum as the app opened on the front page. He scrolled down to his favorite posters, quickly finding his favorite. FootFatale. Yuuri. Victor sucked down a shallow breath as he scrolled back through the meager offerings Yuuri had posted so far. 

Victor was certain it was Yuuri. Of course there was a chance he was wrong, but Victor was rarely off the mark. A shallow groan slipped out his lips. 

Warmth stirred in his groin. Blood rushed to his cock. It grew harder in his hand, his body coming to life just picturing Yuuri’s legs thrown over his lap. 

He didn’t stroke his cock yet, just kept teasing himself through the fabric of his underwear for now. Truthfully, Victor wanted  _ more.  _ He felt greedy. Yuuri turned him down for his spa day and all Victor wanted was to give him that level of pampering that Yuuri had so clearly enjoyed. 

And then Yuuri had gone to the spa without him! Victor was jealous of everyone who had been able to be there with Yuuri. Obviously Yuuri wasn’t  _ that  _ poor if he could frivolously visit the spa just to tease Victor. Chris was full of shit. 

Victor wanted Yuuri… 

It was a spur of the moment decision, fueled by alcohol and raw desire. He fired off a request to Yuuri, something simple. Black socks. He touched himself slowly along the base of his cock, feeling the shape of himself without giving in to the temptation to touch more. The money was a paltry sum, but hopefully enough to let Yuuri know he was serious. 

Victor waited. While he waited, he touched himself, drawing it out. He let his hands move over his skin, up his stomach, over his chest and back down once more. His eyes half closed. It was nice. His head drifted in an indistinct warmth, just drunk enough to feel like he was floating through the clouds. 

He didn’t know how long he stayed like this, his cock just on the edge. The screen of his phone dimmed, then brightened without warning. A notification. 

Victor checked it and couldn’t help but let out a shaky moan. FootFatele had posted new pictures and tagged Victor’s username in them. This was heaven and hell in one. Victor nearly fell over himself to open the images. 

He nearly came right there. Oh, Yuuri, Yuuri, you filthy tease. This was almost too much. The dress socks came to about mid calf, ending in a strip of pale skin, interrupted by the black band of sock garters to keep Yuuri’s socks in place. 

Oh fuck, Victor was going to combust. The first image showed Yuuri’s feet looking slender and beautiful in the black socks. It gave him filthy ideas. Victor shoved his underwear down, hissing when he touched skin. 

He could almost see Yuuri’s cute socked feet wrapped around his cock, stroking him slowly, a bit clumsily… Victor bit off a choked groan at the mental image. He scrolled down. Yuuri on his toes, showing off his shapely arches. 

It was too much. He was too close, already right on the edge. Victor came messily in his hand, biting off a sharp moan of pleasure. His breath came in short, undignified huffs. Cum spattered his stomach as his cock jerked around in his hand. 

Victor was still shaking from the force of his orgasm as he grabbed a few tissues. He kept his touch light as he started to wipe himself up. 

When he looked back at the phone, his breath was still a bit faster than normal. It actually... worked? 

Yuuri had accepted the money. Where Yuuri had turned it down in public, in private, behind the veneer of the site, he had accepted. 

Victor sat back slowly, thinking. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri enjoys a free tennis lesson and discovers there truly is an app for everything.

Monday was Yuri Plisetsky’s first lesson. A part of Yuuri was excited at the prospect of teaching. The rest of him was a bundle of dread. Yuri had not left the best first impression at the party, and if their entire lesson would be as on-edge as that short exchange had been…

This would not be entirely pleasant. 

With any luck, Yuri might be in a marginally better mood when he came in just after one o’clock. Yuuri at least had to hope. 

Yuuri spent the morning working through the back end of his repertoire, feeling a burning need for change. He just needed something to finish his song. There had to be something… 

“You better turn off the speakers before we play,” Yuri growled. Yuuri hadn’t even heard him come in. He steadied his heart and wrapped up his song with the slow press of keys. He flicked the switch powering the sound system. 

“No problem. How was your weekend, Mr. Plisetsky?” Yuuri said, smiling. 

Yuri looked impossibly more sour. “Mr. Plisetsky is my dad, pig. It’s Yuri. Now budge over, or do you want me to play piano in the air?” 

Yuuri’s first impression of Yuri Plisetsky had been very true to everyone’s descriptions of him: a spoiled brat with a sharp tongue. But Yuri was nearly an adult. Surely there was more to him than this. There had to be some way to draw him out… 

Yuuri stood up, offering the bench to Yuri. “Play anything you like for me.”

“Anything?” Yuri said. 

Yuuri nodded. “I just want to get a feel for your style, your skills, and any possible weaknesses we can work on shoring up before you go back. Whatever song you want, feel free to play it.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. His hands were small, but they were devilishly quick as they skittered across the keys. Without any sheet music, he started to play a song from memory, some wickedly complex tune that echoed familiarly in Yuuri’s ears. 

It was right on the tip of his tongue, so distracting that Yuuri almost didn’t pay attention to the way Yuri played. Frenetic, fast, with technical runs and chords. But the flow was a bit choppy, not as fluid as it could be, and there were elements of his form that needed to be corrected. He was vastly skilled, Yuuri could of course see that. But he was rough around the edges. 

“Dark Horse,” Yuuri muttered, as it finally clicked. Yuri’s song jarred to a stop. “Welcome to The Madness, right? By Dark Horse?”

Yuri looked at him like he’d grown a second head. “You know Dark Horse?”

“Not well, but a few of their songs,” Yuuri said. “I’ve never heard a piano arrangement of it, so it took me a minute to place it. Did you arrange this yourself? It’s very good.”

Yuri’s eyes were wide. “You’re not… I mean, you know this isn’t classical music? And you’re not mad?”

“I don’t play all classical music,” Yuuri said. He motioned to Yuri to slide down the bench and make room. Yuri squinted at him but accommodated the request. Yuuri took a seat and started playing something he’d heard off the top 40 charts, then an old classic rock song he’d used to like. 

He tried to mimic the arrangement Yuri had played, going by ear from what he’d heard, but it was a very flawed version of Yuri’s arrangement and Yuuri quickly stopped. Yuri must have practiced it extensively. 

“A lot of metal is derived from Classical roots. The electric guitars in particular often mimic classical elements.” Yuuri played a few bars of Welcome to the Madness, then played a bit of Vivaldi for comparison’s sake. “I had a friend studying it in college, actually. The relationship between the two.”

“You’re kidding,” Yuri said. The sour expression was fading. Jackpot. 

“I’m not. She found a lot of similarities between the harmonic progressions, rhythmic and tonal drives, and even in the showmanship. Let me guess, your favorite classical composers might be… Wagner, Paganini, and definitely Bach. Both Johanne and C. P. E.

Yuri swore. “Why them?”

“They’re more… unorthodox for their time. Showy, in the way that metal music often is. Risk takers and rule breakers. They shaped music in a way few do. They didn’t just leave their mark on music history, they carved it out.”

Yuri was silent for a long time. “You’d better not tell my parents, or I’ll-”

“I won’t say a word,” Yuuri promised. “Our secret. Why do you not want your parents to know?”

Yuri huffed angrily, leaning back on the bench. “They say it’s not real music. They even took away all my Dark Horse vinyls. Don’t want it ‘influencing me’ or something. They don’t know I’ve got all the albums on my phone.”

Yuuri stood. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell them. Like I said, it’s our secret. Now… can you play for me again? I think I see the problem.”

* * *

“I swear I saw little Yuri Plisetsky  _ smiling  _ yesterday.”

“Impossible,” Victor said breezily. Music played sweetly in the air. Yuuri’s music. It made his mood lighter just to hear it. “Little Yuri doesn’t smile. I don’t think he can.”

“That’s just it,” Chris said. He served the tennis ball up, delivering a powerful swing that sent it flying toward Victor. “I didn’t think he could either.”

Victor returned the serve with a low grunt, sending it back to Chris with a wicked spin. Chris lunged for it. “Maybe it was gas?” Victor said. 

“I don’t think so,” Chris grunted, backhanding it toward Victor. “He was with New Yuuri.”

Victor watched the ball bounce right past him. “You’re kidding.”

“15 love,” Chris said. “And I’m definitely not kidding. Perhaps your little charity case isn’t as hopeless as he first seemed, if he can impress the club’s most prickly kitten.” 

Victor slowly picked his way over to where the ball had rolled off the court. He held it in his hand, the neon-yellow fuzz on the outside looking brand new, fresh from the tube. 

“During the lesson? I’m not surprised. My Yuuri is very talented.” Victor preened. 

“Oh, now he’s  _ your _ Yuuri,” Chris said. “Remind me, when was the last time you two spent more than five minutes together? Not including your little dance last weekend.”

Victor was sullen and silent. 

“Look, Victor, I’m not saying this to be mean. I’m trying to get you to see sense. You barely know each other. I’ve seen men and women turn out their pockets for the first fling to catch their eye, and they just end up burned.”

“I see,” Victor said, in a voice like ice. “Perhaps you’re right. We don’t know each other much at all.” There was time to change that. He served the ball up. He would just have to free up his schedule. 

* * *

Victor dropped by the piano room that Thursday, lingering in the doorway with a smile on his face. His eyes were half closed as he listened, falling into a trance under the beautiful music. 

As the song lulled to a gentle stop, he walked inside as quietly as he could, waving to Yuuri. Yuuri smiled at him, so sweet and soft and beautiful that it made him melt. 

Sometimes Victor wondered if there was more than one Yuuri, all of them identical but so different in personality. One of them was this one here, a gentle Yuuri with chunky blue glasses, messy hair, and a cute, blushing smile. There was the sleek, polished Yuuri from the gala, hair pushed back and in a terribly shitty suit that still managed to somehow look amazing on him. And of course, the flirty, sassy, drunken Yuuri from the spa. 

Which Yuuri was it that posted those pictures online? Did any of those versions of Yuuri think about Victor outside of their infrequent chats?

“Hi, Victor,” Yuuri said. His voice was soft. 

“Good afternoon,” Victor said. “How are you?”

“I’m good. You?”

Small talk. Victor hated small talk, but with Yuuri it felt like a treasure. He would take what he could get. 

“I’m good. I was wondering, you seemed so interested in tennis the other day. I could teach you a few things, if you wanted?”

Yuuri blinked at him. “Really? That would be amazing. But, are you sure you aren’t too busy?”

“Not at all! I got inspired, you giving little Yuri lessons and all. Not to mention, I’ve been wondering for a while if teaching someone else might also improve my own game. I just wanted to see if you were interested in being my guinea pig.”

And having a chance to spend more time together…

Yuuri smiled, so beautiful it hurt to look at. “That sounds really fun, Victor.” Oh, god, the way he said Victor’s name was just too much to bear. “When do you want to do it? I’m free…. well, just about any time at all.”

“Tomorrow?” Victor asked. “Maybe early afternoon?”

Yuuri nodded. “I’ll be here. I mean, I’m here most of the day, but I’ll be waiting for you! I mean, not waiting just for you, but, you know what I mean.” Yuuri was blushing bright red. Cute. So, so cute. 

Victor absolutely couldn’t wait.

* * *

Yuuri was getting more requests from the TwinkleToes site. His follower count rose by a handful each day, trickling in at a modest pace and bringing forth some monetary offerings in exchange. 

But no one ever quite matched the requests of DaddyNiki, both in the polite wording of the requests and in the sums of money sent. 

Yuuri kicked his shoes off at the door, already pulling up the TwinkleToes app and dropping his new shopping bag by the door. His bills were covered for the month, his fridge and pantry were both well stocked, and his car was full of gas. The last of the money went toward DaddyNiki’s request: a pair of soot grey stockings and red high heels. 

Yuuri was truthfully a little uneasy about this. He was stepping outside of his comfort zone by a mile. But the money was so good, and he wanted to earn it the only way his soul would allow. 

Yuuri tugged off his socks, leaving himself barefoot. He took a picture of the ‘before’ look, then opened the packet of stockings. They were silky and soft in his hands, more slick than his usual choice in sock. Yuuri tossed his pants aside and sat on the edge of the sofa, pulling on one then the other. 

He wiggled his toes. The stockings came up to just below his knees. 

The high heels were brand new and entirely alien to him. He slipped them on his stockinged feet and stood up. He wobbled once before catching himself. 

There was an almost overwhelming feeling of strangeness while wearing them, but also a forbidden kind of thrill. He turned this way and that, admiring the way his legs looked. It was kind of impressive. As long as he didn’t have to walk anywhere, he looked… really good. 

Yuuri took a step back, wobbling again before steadying himself. A part of him was able to see what it was people liked about this. He stuck his tongue in his cheek, backing up another step. 

He had on a pair of tight black boxer briefs, hugging the tops of his thighs with soft, slightly worn cotton. Maybe he was feeling a bit… naughty. A bit playful. A lot impulsive. 

Yuuri leveled the camera at his legs. The top of the camera frame just skimmed the edge of his waist, catching a tantalizing hint of the swell where his soft cock swelled a soft curve in his underwear. Yuuri zoomed in on his lower legs, catching another of just his calves and the way the knee high stockings pinched the skin just a bit. 

Yuuri wobbled back to the couch and snapped a close up of the heels, then another of him sliding his feet out of the shoes, exposing his stockinged toes. The fabric was just sheer enough to show a hint of skin through it. 

“I think that’s enough for tonight,” Yuuri muttered, posting the batch. He hoped DaddyNiki liked the heels his money had bought. 

He tossed the stockings right into the laundry and buried the red high heels in the very back of his closet. Later in the evening, as he curled up in bed, he glanced at his phone one more time. 

Another payment had gone through. Yuuri sat up, confused. “Oh my god,” he said out loud. This was too much. 

DaddyNiki had sent _ more money _ . “Beautiful, baby boy ❤️❤️ spoil yourself rotten, you deserve to treat yourself.”

Yuuri groaned. He had to send the money back. This was too much! His bills were paid! Yuuri buried his head under the pillow with a groan. But a tiny part of him was smiling with vicious, victorious pride.

* * *

Victor was stripping his cock raw, jerking off furiously in his bedroom. He bit his lip, groaning as he came again over his stomach. His hand was shaking as he tapped the screen, keeping it lit.  He was flipping between two pictures in particular: the close up of Yuuri’s cute stocking feet slipping out of the high heels, and the zoomed out photo of Yuuri’s shapely legs, featuring just the slightest hint of a cute little cock filling out tight black shorts. 

Victor groaned and shuddered as his cock gave another interested twitch despite his best efforts. Yuuri was too cruel. Too tempting. Victor was just a weak, weak man. He desperately needed Yuuri to spend time with him. If he didn’t join Victor for a spa day this weekend, it would be time for even more drastic measures. 

Victor’s newest message had miraculously contained exactly the amount of money needed to purchase a full spa experience. If money was the issue limiting Yuuri’s attendance, it wouldn’t be. Victor would make sure of that. Surely, no matter what, Yuuri could join him. He just had to figure out how to ask again tomorrow, and everything would be perfect. 

He took slow, deep breaths as he sat back, imagining the things they could do on the court. He would get Yuuri’s undivided attention for however long they felt like practicing. He was giddy with excitement. Nothing could stop him, not even the weather. 

* * *

Yuuri woke up late, cursing as he rolled out of bed. It was almost noon. His hair was plastered to the side of his face and he struggled to find two matching socks. His work clothes were fairly casual, but not good for moving around in, so Yuuri packed an extra change of clothing. 

There was a very nice locker room on the grounds, so at least Yuuri didn’t have to worry about that. He picked up lunch on the way, eying the grey clouds above as he parked his car. He slid onto the piano bench at half past noon. 

His nerves bubbled hot and frenzied under his skin. He couldn’t do this. He was going to embarrass himself or Victor. His head was a mess. He wanted to bash his head against the keys. The only thing stopping him was the sound system. 

Yuuri’s hands trembled as he played, trying to lose himself as the minutes ticked slowly away. 

Then Victor was there, breezing into the room with a smile and a pair of tight, white shorts that left very little to the imagination. Yuuri bit his lip. As if the universe wasn’t unfair enough, giving Victor charm, money, and looks, from the bulge in his pants, he was fairly gifted there, too. 

“Ready for the lesson?” Victor asked. 

“Let me change real fast,” Yuuri said meekly. He couldn’t look Victor in the eye as he hurried off, his gaze tracking back down to the white tennis shorts. 

“I’ve been looking forward to this!” Victor said, following Yuuri even into the locker room. “I’ve never actually taught anyone before, but it seems fun!”

Yuuri was never particularly shy about his body, but Victor made his heart race in new ways. It didn’t hurt that Victor seemed to be just as carefree about his body as well, shedding his shirt and exchanging it for one that seemed exactly the same except a different color. Maybe a different fabric?

Yuuri hurriedly looked away and changed. Victor chatted easily as they both tied their shoes. “Normally, Chris is here, too, but since he has to work late on a major project at his office, he probably won’t make it today.”

“Where does Chris work?” Yuuri asked. “He’s here so often I didn’t realize he did.”

“Oh, he’s at a fashion magazine. He used to design clothes but he grew bored with that and now he would rather consult on trends instead. It keeps him busy in the mornings, usually.”

“And you?” Yuuri asked. “Work, I mean?”

“When the spirit takes me,” Victor said, laughing. “My father is currently running his technology empire and my mother breeds show poodles. So as long as I’m prepared to inherit one of those professions from them one day, they’ll consider it a win. Until then, I amuse myself with capital investments and whatnot. Ah, but I’m rambling and you probably don’t care.”

“I do,” Yuuri said, smiling. “What was that you said about show poodles?”

Victor’s eyes lit up. He was on his phone faster than Yuuri could say “poodle”, already pulling up pictures of standard poodle dogs. He paused on one poodle particular, a soft brown colored one sleeping on a couch. 

“She breeds dogs for dog shows, but this is my pride and joy out of all of them, my darling Makkachin.”  Victor played a video of an extremely cute poodle with a teddy bear cut bounding around a living room. Yuuri crooned and oohed and aahed, unable to help himself. Makkachin was the most absolute precious creature.  The next video was of her chasing a tennis ball across a court and Victor sat up straighter, blinking quickly. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Yuuri! You came to learn tennis and here I am wasting your time with dog videos.”

“No way!” Yuuri said. “Makkachin is so precious! You’re not wasting my time at all. We can head out though, if you’re ready.” Yuuri tapped his feet on the floor, showing off the tidy bows on his tennis shoes. Victor beamed. 

They headed outside, where a hot pink golf cart was parked outside the door. Yuuri watched what looked like a golf cart valet walk back to his station, and he couldn’t help but shake his head in awe. This place was beyond ridiculous. 

Victor drove them back to the tennis courts, a short ways out on the property near the first hole of the golf course. They parked near the gate. The sky looked even darker than before. He hadn’t checked the forecast this morning before leaving, but he hadn’t seen rain on the radar yesterday…

Well, they wouldn’t be out long. 

Yuuri hadn’t gotten an up close look at the tennis courts yet, but they were about as extra and ridiculous as everything else at this club, so they fit right in. The benches beside the courts were sheltered by a large awning over the top to keep the sun off. The lines were sharp and clean on the surface of the court. 

They moved close to the net. Victor demonstrated the front and back swings that made up the bread and butter of Yuuri’s tennis arsenal. In theory, it seemed very easy. Yuuri had played Wii Sports. He knew the basics… sort of.  Then Victor moved to the opposite side and lobbed a few soft tosses. Yuuri completely whiffed the first one, and the second was… close. The third he managed to glance slightly with the racket, and the fourth was better, but still not right. 

Yuuri grumbled to himself.  Victor came back around. “Don’t worry about it! Here, let me help.” He stepped forward. His arms wrapped around Yuuri’s waist, his hands closing around Yuuri’s on the racket handle. 

Yuuri’s face was unbearably hot. Victor’s hips pressed against his, guiding his body through the motions of the swing. “You need to follow through with your hips, just like this.”

The wind picked up with the scent of rain. 

Victor looked around them. “It was supposed to be sunny today…”

Yuuri swallowed nervously. It was hard to pay attention to the clouds when Victor was so close to him, their bodies flush together and Victor’s hands around his. His mind was a dizzying whirl. 

Victor demonstrated one more time, then stepped back. “Alright, show me your swing again.”

Yuuri shook himself back down to earth, trying to remember what Victor had said. Victor adjusted him a few more times, until Yuuri was smoothly swinging the racket to Victor’s satisfaction. 

“Excellent. Let’s adjust your backhand and then I’ll throw a few more balls, okay?” Victor said. 

Yuuri nodded. He held his breath as Victor stepped right back into his personal space bubble, warm arms silky smooth against his own. 

Yuuri could even smell Victor’s cologne, something floral and intoxicating that swirled through his brain in a thick fog. Yuuri heard a distant rumble of thunder. 

Then the sky opened up, and rain began to fall. 

Lightning split the sky in two, torrents of rain dashing against the ground. He turned in Victor’s arms, thrashing a bit. “Ack, rain,” he grumbled as Victor stepped away. They ran to the benches, taking a small measure of shelter under the awning. “I was hoping it would hold off.”

“Me too,” Victor said. He was soaked to the bone already, his pale pink polo clinging indecently to his very… sculpted… chest…

Yuuri’s eyes followed the lines of muscle, the shape of Victor’s generous pecs flexing under the shirt, and… Yuuri was sweating harder. Those white shorts were practically see through. Apparently Victor had chosen a white thong today. Yuuri gulped.

He turned away, flushing hard. His shoes were completely soaked through, squishing uncomfortably as he shifted his weight.

“I’m so sorry,” Victor said, turning a pleading face to Yuuri. “This is my fault, I ruined our practice.”

“You didn’t make it rain,” Yuuri said. “I thought it would be sunny. My shoes are soaked through,” Yuuri grumbled, watching water run out of his shoes when he put his foot down. 

“Mine too,” Victor said with a shudder. “It’s the worst feeling. Ugh, it doesn’t look like it’s going to let up. I’m going to order us some towels from the front desk, and then we can try and drive back, okay?”

Yuuri nodded. He watched in interest as Victor opened an app Yuuri hadn’t even known existed, one with the Halcyona’s logo on it. “There’s an app?” Yuuri asked. 

Victor laughed. “There’s an app for everything, isn’t there? I can book the courts through the app, arrange a tee time, have the valet ready my golf cart for me, or, in cases like this, place an order for towels,” he said, tapping his screen with a flourish, like he was doing an add for the club. “There, ready to head back?”

“Just a second,” Yuuri said. He kicked his shoes off, peeling the soaked socks off one by one and tucking them into the shoes. He carried them by the laces. “It’s too gross for me.”

Victor stared for a long second. Yuuri felt his cheeks grow warm with embarrassment for a moment before Victor grinned. “Good idea.” He copied Yuuri, hooking his fingers in the heels, the toe of the expensive-looking shoe dripping miserably into the ground. “Should we run?”

Yuuri nodded. 

Victor counted down on his fingers, “Three… two… one… go!”

They took off, laughing as they raced through the rain towards the pink golf cart, splashing each other in the puddles as they went. Victor beat Yuuri by a hair, his long legs giving him a slight edge. 

The fine leather (or possibly a very nice pleather?) seats were slick with rain, but Yuuri was so wet now that he hardly minded. He rubbed his feet together, wrapping his arms around himself to shelter as much as he could from the rain. The moving cart was like taking a lukewarm shower. 

Victor swerved. His cheeks were bright red. “Are you okay?” Yuuri asked. 

“Fine,” Victor coughed. “I’m fine, I swear.”

“You look flushed. I hope the rain isn’t making you sick.”

“I should be fine soon!” Victor said, cheerfully. He glanced at Yuuri’s feet again, which were a bit red from exposure, then back to Yuuri’s face. 

“Don’t worry about me,” Yuuri assured him. “I’m fine.”

Victor smiled.  The cart pulled up beside the doors to the club building. Victor hopped out, grabbing his shoes and the bag of gear from the back of the cart while the golf cart valet slid into the seat, clinging to his yellow umbrella. 

“Thanks!” Victor called. The valet drove off and they rushed toward the door, sheltering under the overhang while they worked the handle. It was cooler inside the building, and Yuuri shivered. 

“Let’s get those towels,” Victor said, opening the door to the locker room. 

Two fluffy, pale yellow towels were laid over a mechanical device functioning as a towel rack. Upon closer inspection, Yuuri realized it was a towel warmer, as evidenced by the luxurious warmth of the towel as he pressed it to his face. He couldn’t quite stifle the low groan of pleasure. 

“Oh, this feels nice.”

“So nice,” Victor echoed. He dropped onto the bench, rubbing his head with the towel to soak up some of the rain. Yuuri opened up the locker holding his clothes, suddenly extremely thankful he’d brought extra. He tossed his shirt and shorts aside, though there was nothing to replace the soaked underwear. 

To wear the wet boxer briefs, or to go commando… he shuddered at the thought of putting his nice dry clothes over the cold, wet briefs. Surely Victor would understand. Yuuri peeped a glance back at Victor and got an eyeful of a full moon. 

Yuuri wheezed, whipping his head back to the locker. Victor had his back to Yuuri and was buck naked, unfolding a pair of dry shorts from his locker. A wet white thong was tossed over the rest of Victor’s wet clothes. 

Still, it more than answered his question. Yuuri patted himself dry and stepped into his clothes, uncomfortable without the familiar hug of his underwear keeping everything in place. He bundled his clothes up, the towel thrown over his head. 

Victor was dressed now, still looking unfairly model-like even with his hair dripping over his forehead. 

“I really am sorry about this,” Victor said contritely. 

Yuuri shook his head. “I promise, there’s nothing to be sorry about! I still had fun. If anything, I’m sorry for ruining your afternoon. I bet ‘getting rained on’ wasn’t exactly in your plans.”

Victor suddenly smiled. “Maybe we can make it up to each other?”

“Mm?” Yuuri said. “In what way?”

“Well, there’s still a standing invitation for you to join Chris and I at the spa this Saturday.”

Yuuri blinked. He still wanted Yuuri to join him? “I’m not sure…”

“C’mon, Yuuri, you should treat yourself.” Treat himself. What was it that his mysterious, foot-obsessed benefactor had said? Spoil himself. 

Yuuri’s resolve wavered. “I did like the spa here…” he said. Victor’s smile widened. Yuuri was weak. He cursed his last, extremely gay braincell as he nodded. “Okay, I’ll go with you.”

“Excellent!” Victor cheered. He was on his phone in an instant. After a moment of tapping, he smiled back up at Yuuri. “It’s all taken care of. You’re booked in with Chris and I. Sun or rain, we’ll have a great time on Saturday, at least!”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Yuuri said, and he realized he meant it. 

He shivered from the air conditioned chill as they left the locker room, the two of them still barefoot and their hair dripping on their shoulders. He still felt guilty. 

“Are you cold? I’m a bit chilly. We could go and get some warm drinks?” Yuuri suggested. 

The small, cozy cafe in the country club was up near the front desk. The opposite side of the cafe butted up against the spa, and Yuuri assumed it was where the lunch and the drinks were made. It also sold deliciously fragrant teas and coffees that tormented Yuuri most days. 

“Warm drinks sound wonderful,” Victor said. Yuuri held the door for him. 

The carpet in the hallway was thick and luxurious. Yuuri curled his toes into it. Victor was staring at their bare feet. “Will it be a problem, not wearing shoes?” Yuuri asked. 

Victor startled back to attention. “Oh, no, it shouldn’t be.”

They placed their orders at the front, their shoes leaving small puddles where they dangled from their hands and dripped. One of the workers noticed and grabbed them to-go bags to put their shoes in to limit the drips. Victor ordered first, then Yuuri. 

Yuuri pulled his wallet out. “I’ve got it,” he said. 

“Nonsense,” Victor said. “Let me get it. I can treat you.”

“Really, I can get it,” Yuuri insisted, feeling his guilt spike. “I don’t want you to have to pay for mine.”

“I promise it’s no trouble at all. Really, Yuuri. Put it on my tab,” he said to the cashier. Yuuri grumbled quietly. It made Victor laugh. “Why are you so adamant?”

“I feel guilty,” Yuuri said. “I don’t like… being given things. I’ve never liked being anyone’s charity case.”

Victor took his coffee from the barista with a small nod. “Even if paying for you makes  _ me  _ feel good?” he asked, cocking his head at Yuuri. “It’s a really selfish feeling, actually.”

Yuuri hesitated. “But why would it feel good to you?”

“Why does it feel bad to accept?” Victor asked. 

“I don’t know, it just does,” Yuuri said. 

Victor shrugged. “And I can’t explain why it feels good. I just like it.” Yuuri took his steaming tea and hummed, burying his face in the mug. 

He took a long drink. The warmth spread all the way to his fingers and toes, luxurious and just sweet enough, without being cloying. “So you like dogs, tennis, and spending money. Is there anything else you like?”

Victor laughed softly. “You just described my whole life right there. I’m actually kind of a boring person, to be honest.”

“There has to be more,” Yuuri said. 

Victor smiled. But the smile was colored with hints of sadness, and it sent a faint pang down to Yuuri’s heart. “Like I said, I’m boring. Those three are mostly it.”

“There must be something else you enjoy.” Yuuri poked. “What do you do when you go online? Like, when you’re bored at home and don’t know what else to do?”

“If I’m not here?” Victor said. He tapped his chin. Then he blushed faintly. “Uh, that’s private-”

Yuuri frowned, confused, then blushed as well. “Oh, I didn’t realize- I mean, I didn’t mean to get so personal-”

“No, you’re fine!” Victor said. “I’m sorry!” They stammered at each other for a moment before breaking into nervous laughter. Yuuri took a long drink of tea, and Victor did the same to his coffee. 

“If I’m not at home with Makkachin, I’m usually here, or shopping. I love shopping.” Somehow, it didn’t surprise Yuuri. “I suppose I like dancing?”

Yuuri’s attention perked up. “Dancing?”

“I do take infrequent dance lessons. Holdover from my childhood. My mother had aspirations of making me into the foremost leading man in ballet, but my father wouldn’t have it. Ballroom dancing was their compromise.”

“No wonder you were so skilled at the gala,” Yuuri said. 

Victor looked a bit smug. “I did promise not to step on your feet, didn’t I? And you weren’t too bad yourself.”

“I’ve also taken dance lessons. I only ever competed locally, though.” There had never been the time or money to travel, and the piano lessons always seemed to take precedence in Yuuri’s heart. 

Enthusiastic, Victor launched into a spirited discussion about various dances, and Yuuri found himself falling into Victor’s words, debating the merits of various styles. Yuuri’s tea cooled as time slipped away from him. 

Talk of dance became talk of music, and Yuuri shared his dream of finishing his masterpiece composition. “It still doesn’t have a name, and it isn’t  _ right  _ yet.”

“How will you know when it’s right?”

Yuuri shrugged, feeling himself smile. “I guess I’ll just know.”

Talk of music shifted to everything and anything under the sun. The earlier awkwardness was long gone now. Words came easier now that the nervous energy had begun to dissipate. 

The storm continued to rage without them noticing, long fingers of lightning clawing across the room through the filtered glass windows. Things felt easy with Victor, easier than Yuuri had ever expected. 

Yuuri paid for a second round of drinks. They kept talking. 

Phichit eventually dropped by their table with a grin. “Hey, Yuuri, sorry to interrupt, but I think the cafe workers want to close.”

Yuuri looked up and saw the other tables had been swept and polished, the chairs upturned atop them. Theirs was the only one left. 

Victor looked just as surprised. “Where did time go?” He laughed breezily, his smile more beautiful than Yuuri had ever seen from him before. Yuuri almost felt dazed. 

“Closing already?” Yuuri said, standing up suddenly. “I’m so sorry, I guess I really completely lost track of time…”

“I had fun,” Victor said. “And I’m looking forward to seeing you on Saturday. Well, I should go now! See you then!” He waved as he hurried out, looking Yuuri over from head to toe once more with a smile and a wave. 

“How was your date?” Phichit asked, wearing a smug smile. “Looks like you two were pretty chatty.”

“Date?” Yuuri hissed. “No way! This wasn’t- I mean, we were just warming up after getting rained on.”

“Could have fooled me,” Phichit said. Yuuri helped the workers finish tidying up the table, apologizing. 

Yuuri‘s cheeks felt burning hot. “I’m serious, it wasn’t a date,” he insisted. 

“You bought each other coffee and talked for, what, four hours? Sounds like a date, and a really good one, too. Did you get his number? I can look it up in the client registry if you want-”

“No!” Yuuri screeched. He buried his face in his hands, mortified beyond belief. “Please, it’s not like that at all.”

“Are you worried about the employee thing? Because that’s really not heavily enforced, and you’re more like an independent contractor than an employee anyway-”

“ _ Please,” _ Yuuri begged. “It’s really not a date.”

Phichit plopped down at his desk chair, spinning around slowly while he spoke. “Well, you’d better make sure Victor knows that too. I’ve worked here a few years now, so I’m not kidding when I say this.” Phichit paused, looking at Yuuri very seriously. “Victor looked different with you. Happier than I’ve seen him in years. He’s always smiling, y’know, so I’m probably one of the few who can see it. And… you looked really happy, too.”

“We just… get along,” Yuuri said weakly. 

“I believe you,” Phichit said. “I don’t know, it might be too early to say. I just think you two… you make a cute couple. I don’t want to push you if you don’t feel that way, though.”

Yuuri’s cheeks flamed up, burning hot. Phichit grinned. 

“You like him!” he sang. His dark eyes twinkled merrily.

Yuuri covered his face, groaning in embarrassment. “It’s too soon to say. I just think he’s really handsome, okay?”

Phichit was still singing and laughing. “I knew it! You two do have something going on!”

“Shhh!” Yuuri hissed. “Keep it down! Even if you’re right, it would never last. And I really, really don’t want to take advantage of Victor like that. He’s… he’s so nice. And a bit lonely, and I guess… I just… For now, I want to be there for him, I guess?”

“Fine, fine,” Phichit said. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri said. “I still think you’re wrong, by the way. Victor knows we’re just friends. I just have to make sure I don’t embarrass him too much, I guess.”

* * *

FootFatale had posted new pics. It was fast becoming a nightly part of Victor’s before bed ritual, right after the skincare routine. 

But was it the feet that had Victor sucked in so deep? Or was it everything, the whole package, every part and parcel that made up  _ Yuuri.  _

The feet were nice. Oh yes, they were extremely nice, from the slender arch to the delicate little toes. Victor could stroke himself for hours just  _ thinking _ about those little piggies wrapped in nylon. Ooh, or  _ silk.  _

But then there was Yuuri. Yuuri, whom Victor could talk with for hours on end, even better than Victor’s wildest dreams. The way their personalities meshed, the easy give and take between them. Yuuri even  _ paid for his coffee.  _ What a gentleman. 

Victor couldn’t remember the last date he’d been on where someone had tried to pay for him. Chris could take it up his ass and stuff it. Yuuri wasn’t a gold digger, but god, it only made Victor’s urge to spoil even more intense. Yuuri. Yuuri. 

It sang like music in his mind. Victor wanted to give Yuuri the sea and stars, everything he could ever dream of. The finest pianos, the most beautiful clothing, anything and everything he could ask for. He wished this feeling would never fade, that Yuuri would embrace him in kind. 

He could only hope it started like this, with this Saturday’s trip to the Halcyona spa.


	4. Chapter 4

Was this a mistake? Perhaps. 

But Yuuri didn’t exactly have much in the way of time to regret it. And despite whatever Phichit seemed to think, it was definitely  _ not a date  _ that he was preparing for, early that Saturday morning. 

“Yuuri!” Victor called. His voice rose over a nearby babbling fountain, far too awake for the early morning hour. Yuuri felt like he was still half asleep. 

He took a deep breath and waved back. “Victor!” 

Phichit, helping Yuuri while away the nervous minutes waiting, grinned. He looked far more devious than he had any right to be. “Have  _ fun,  _ Yuuri,” he said. Yuuri narrowed his eyes, not liking the way it was said. 

He never got the chance to ask what exactly Phichit meant, because Victor jogged up to the front desk, a slight hop in his step. His blue eyes sparkled in the morning light. Yuuri was transfixed. “Hi, Yuuri, I’m glad you could join me today!”

“Ah, me too,” Yuuri said. Phichit was cackling behind them. He glanced back, and Phichit, with great effort, managed to smooth his face out, only to crack up once more. The behavior was just odd enough to strike Yuuri as strange, but Yuuri wasn’t sure what it was that had Phichit acting this way. 

Even Victor looked concerned. “Are you going to be alright?”

“I’m fine! Just fiiine,” Phichit said. He was bouncing in his seat like a hyperactive child. “Enjoy your spa day!” 

Victor looked quizzically at Yuuri as they walked toward the spa. “Does he always act like that around you?” he whispered once they were out of earshot. 

“Not usually,” Yuuri said. He resisted the urge to glance back. “But I haven’t known him that long yet. I wonder what he’s up to…” 

“He’s usually more chatty,” Victor said. “And not as… strange.”

Yuuri sighed. “Well whatever he’s doing, he’s not very subtle.”

“Subtle? Phichit? Impossible. There was this one time, I think two summers ago, Cialdini put him in charge of pictures for a charity display he was working on. He’s a pretty good photographer, actually. But he got some… shall we say  _ compromising  _ pictures of JJ Leroy in a very embarrassing costume. Of course he promised not to share them, and JJ was dumb enough to believe him.”

“Phichit didn’t-”

“Oh, he did. That picture ended up  _ everywhere.  _ We laughed about it for weeks. JJ was a good sport about it, at least.”

“So what you’re saying is, Phichit can’t keep a secret to save his life?” Yuuri surmised. 

Victor laughed. “Exactly. On the other hand, if there’s something you need everyone to know, he’s the best place to go.”

Yuuri considered it, unable to slow the small smile spreading over his face. “So when you say embarrassing… do you still have the picture?” Yuuri asked. 

It was Victor’s turn to look devious, and compared to Phichit, the effect was downright stunning. Victor looked like a playfully wicked fae, too beautiful to behold, with a terrible, terrible secret. “I can do better than a picture. I still have a copy of the original video on my phone.”

They paused outside the spa’s glass double doors, Victor pulling out his phone and quickly digging up the old video. Yuuri recognized the loud Leroy man from the gala. The costume was truly horrendous. Yuuri had no words to describe the sheer depths of secondhand embarrassment he felt, just looking at the video of a drunken Leroy staggering around and making a fool of himself. 

They dissolved into laughter. 

Yuuri wiped a tear from his eye, still laughing as he held the door for Victor. Victor looked brighter when he was smiling. It was a good look for him. They hurried toward the spa, still laughing like mischievous children. 

Chris was waiting beside the counter, watching them with his usual sultry sort of smirk. “I wondered when you two would show up,” he said. “Yuuri, glad you could make it.”

“Chris, it’s been a while. How are you?” Yuuri asked. 

Chris hummed and swung his hips as he stepped away from the spa counter. “Busy, very busy. We’re in the peak of preparing for the fall season, so things are really ramping up. I have been looking forward to this all week.”

“Right this way,” the staff member said, gesturing toward the back. Yuuri followed. His neck felt warm and nervousness bubbled up inside him. 

“Drinks?” Another staff member stepped forward, offering the three of them a trio of colorful alcoholic beverages. 

Yuuri put a hand up. “Oh, no, I’m good.” He was still embarrassed about his behavior last time. 

“Live a little,” Chris said, taking a sip of his. “One won’t hurt anything.” 

“Did you drive up again, Yuuri? I can give you a ride home if you want to drink with us,” Victor said. He took a deep drink of his own pretty pink beverage. “You don’t have to, of course, but I really don’t mind.”

Yuuri wavered. “I’m not sure, I wouldn’t want to put you out like that,” he said. 

Victor hummed lightly, his smile bright as the summer sky. “I promise, it’s no trouble at all. Plus, it’ll make me feel better after I got us both rained on.” 

Chris gave Victor a quizzical look. Yuuri considered it for a long moment. “You’re sure you don’t mind?” he said. 

“Nothing would make me happier,” Victor assured him. Yuuri took the glass, staring into the swirling, colorful surface. He took a sip. The fruity taste of the booze went down smooth, almost no burn at all. Yuuri took another, following Victor and Chris through the spa. 

They changed out of their clothing, starting with the sauna. The air was thick and humid, hotter than blood as Yuuri took a seat on the wooden bench. The towel around his waist was plush and soft and a delicate, pale yellow.  On Victor, the towel looked like the cruelest kind of tease, barely hiding his manhood from sight. Yuuri did his best not to stare, but it was a losing battle. 

“So what’s this about getting caught in the rain?” Chris asked as they settled in. The steam thickened in the air. 

Victor waved his hand carelessly. “I thought it would be fun to play tennis the other day, but the weather didn’t want to cooperate. Yuuri was a good sport about it,” he said. His eyes crinkled at the corners, brimming over with mirth. Yuuri felt his heart lodge in his throat. Victor was truly too captivating for words. 

“It was fun! Even with the rain, I promise,” Yuuri said. “I like summer showers. And tennis is more fun than I expected!”

“Yuuri is better than I thought he’d be, even with only a little bit of teaching,” Victor said. He lavished praise in his tone. Yuuri felt his cheeks grow even hotter than the steamy room. He dragged his hand through his hair, pushing it back from his face. 

“Victor is just a really good teacher,” Yuuri said. 

Chris laughed. “Victor is a terrible teacher, you don’t have to flatter him. He has many other talents, don’t get me wrong. Do you do other sports? You look fairly athletic,” Chris said, nodding toward Yuuri.

Yuuri was a bit doughy right now, frankly. When he had been more active with his dancing, his body was sleek and well muscled. He’d been a bit less on top of that these days, though he planned to get back into that now that he had some income flowing. 

“I enjoy dancing,” Yuuri said at last. “I’m trained in multiple styles, but other than that, not much else. I’m not big on… team sports, usually.”

“Man of many hats,” Chris said approvingly. “No wonder you and Victor stole the show at the gala. It’s alright, I don’t do team sports either. Doubles with Victor is my limit, and only because he’s slightly better than I. For now, anyway.”

They chatted for a while as the steam sank into their pores and filled their lungs. When their twenty minutes inside ran out, they were led toward the showers. The brisk water took Yuuri’s breath away and left him awake and alive. He dressed in a robe and rejoined Victor outside. 

They headed to get their facials, where Chris was treated to what looked like having his entire head wrapped in seaweed, while Victor and Yuuri were given matching masks after being poked and prodded. 

It was a bit of suffering, but Chris vocally attested to the esthetician’s skill, proclaiming her work the stuff of miracles, and the cause of his perfect, blemish-free skin. 

They cooed over Yuuri’s skin, praising him until he was red in the face and stammering in embarrassment. “Such soft skin, what is your routine?” Their voices twittered, and even Victor leaned forward in interest. 

“Yes, you have to tell me your secret,” Victor said, his eyes sparkling. 

Yuuri struggled to breathe evenly. “Soap?” Victor and the spa employees all blinked at him, blank expressions on their faces. “I pretty much just wash my face in the shower?” Yuuri said. 

Chris made a wounded noise and sat back in his chair. “That’s it? Life is so unfair.”

More drinks were brought out. Chris and Victor sipped at theirs. Yuuri took it slow enough to just feel it, not so fast that he was drunk. 

His face was stinging as they finished. They settled in for a freshly prepared lunch. Chris took his lunch on a mattress-shaped pool floaty, his robe pulled open over his chest and shades over his eyes. He floated on the pool with a grin on his face.  Victor and Yuuri sat at Victor’s favorite table, watching Chris float. 

“Enjoying yourself so far?” Victor asked, looking pleased. 

Yuuri hummed. He was already feeling boneless and relaxed. Worth every penny so far. “It’s nice,” he said. “I’m glad I came. You do this every week?”

“I do change up the specifics. I don’t get a full facial every week, but I do come here most Saturdays, even if only for the nail treatments and lunch.”

“I see why,” Yuuri murmured. He had polished off another of those cocktails, liking the soft fuzziness it brought. He judged that he had enough time to sober up enough to drive with no need to get a ride. Victor held his glass aloft, looking softly flushed from the alcohol and the sun. 

The sunlight brought out faint freckles that Yuuri couldn’t help but stare at. Victor was beautiful. 

They sat in peaceful silence. 

“I wonder what color I should get this time,” Yuuri murmured, splaying out his hands and toes for appraisal. The polish was still perfect on his toes, but the fingertips were beginning to chip. 

Victor smiled at his wiggling toes. “Whatever color you like. I’m sure they’d all look good.”

“Hmm.” Yuuri kicked his feet a bit, considering his options. He could certainly paint them red or blue again, but he wanted a change. He wondered what would look good in photographs. 

It made him feel guilty, but his mind was already circling back to the TwinkleToes website. If he posted a few more pictures, he could easily afford to pick up the latest installment of his favorite video game franchise. Yuuri hadn’t bought new video games in years. 

So perhaps he was a bit excited at the thought. Yuuri had earned the money fair and square. The foot pictures felt weird, and a bit too easy, but… if Yuuri was putting real effort into them, it made the income worth it. Right?

Yuuri spread out his fingers. Would a black and white photo set seem striking? If he did, a bold color would be needed to offset everything. Maybe a dark enough color would look good against the piano keys as well. Black, perhaps, against the slender, ivory keys?

“Would it be crazy to paint them black?” Yuuri asked. 

“I think it would look good,” Victor said. Yuuri smiled. His mind was made up. 

Celestino was walking past, and Yuuri hopped to his feet to wave him down. “Ciao Ciao, it’s good to see you!”

“Yuuri!” Celestino said, grinning as he came in for one of his signature bear hugs. “And Victor, it’s good to see you.”

Victor offered Celestino a megawatt grin, dazzling in the midday sun. “It’s been a while, Celestino. Keeping busy?”

“Always! This place won’t run itself,” Celestino said airily. “This place is my pride and joy. Definitely keeps me on my toes, though! Yuuri, I’m glad to see you’re enjoying some of the amenities here.”

“This place is amazing,” Yuuri said. “I’m so glad you invited me here.” 

“Anytime,” Celestino said. His head snapped up, and he jabbed a finger at a cluster of men in their early twenties who were staring at Yuuri. “Hey, no ogling my staff,” he yelled. The boys shoved each other and bolted. 

“How long were they staring?” Yuuri asked, suddenly feeling a bit more wary. He double checked that his robe was laying the way it should. 

“Hopefully not too long,” Celestino grumbled. “Damn kids. It’s always the young ones trying to fraternize with my employees, too. Friendships are fine, but dating just makes things so messy.”

“Oh, right, I heard about Georgi,” Yuuri said. He glanced sideways at Victor, a deep pang throbbing low in his chest. 

“Georgi is a bit over dramatic, to be fair,” Victor said. “He’s a unique case.”

“He’s also the reason I’m done with exceptions,” Celestino sighed. “I’m too old to deal with it. Georgi knows the rules like everyone else. No exceptions. Mess with my staff, get thrown out.”

Yuuri swallowed nervously. 

The manicures and pedicures came immediately after their slightly awkward lunch. Victor got a soft pink brushed over his, decorated with hints of gold leaf detailing on the nails. The filigree work was sublime. Yuuri went with a simple black, but allowed for a bit of red decorations to offset the severity of the color. The delicate swirls were stunning. 

Yuuri looked up, noticing Chris was already gone. It was strange, almost as if Chris was avoiding them. He looked from the recently empty chair to Victor. Was it just coincidence?

“Chris was already taken to his massage room,” Victor said by way of explanation. A staff member appeared and gestured for them to follow. “This way, your room is over here.” Yuuri shook and stretched, careful to keep from scuffing the nails. 

They were led away to a room with two beds. Yuuri frowned. This seemed different from last time’s massage, but he didn’t know enough to dispute it. Victor looked confused enough for them both. 

The staff member dipped their head with a genial smile. “The masseuses will be in shortly. Enjoy your couples massage.”

The staff member left. Victor was stunned into silence watching them vanish out the door, his mouth hanging open. He looked at Yuuri. 

“Couples… massage…?” Yuuri said, scratching his head. 

“I swear I booked us for three regular, individual spa packages-” Victor said, then he broke off. He realized it at the same time as Yuuri, who went still and looked back toward Victor. 

The lights in the room were turned off, and in their place was a swarm of tea lights and tall votive candles. The flames guttered in the draft, dancing to low music that echoed in the background. Romantic. 

Their eyes met. “Phichit,” they said in perfect unison, like it had been rehearsed. 

Yuuri groaned. “So that’s what he was up to this morning, no wonder he was acting so suspicious,” he said, shaking his head. A sweet, heavy, relaxing scent filled the air, giving the atmosphere around them a more luxurious feeling. If not for the flicker of anxiety trying to make itself known, Yuuri would have already sunk into a heavy, languid state. 

“I’m so sorry,” Victor said. “I can’t believe Phichit was able to change the booking.”

There was a knock on the door that startled them both. “Please undress and lay on the tables,” came a voice. 

Yuuri offered Victor a shaky grin. “Even if it is Phichit messing with us, how different can it really be?” Yuuri said. He still felt the last traces of alcohol in his system, so perhaps he was still a bit less cognizant than he should have been. 

Yuuri couldn’t see what was wrong with this. They definitely weren’t a couple, but it was still just a massage. It wasn’t like they would share a table. Totally innocent. Just two bros getting a massage in the same room. 

Yuuri stripped off his robe and hung it on a nearby hook, then laid facedown on the table. Victor did the same. Their heads were pointed toward each other, and when Yuuri glanced up, he could see Victor’s shiny silver hair was scant inches from his face. 

The tables were close together. No problem. Yuuri would shut Phichit up. He would just have to make it through this massage and then he’d be free to give Phichit hell for switching things around without telling them. 

Yuuri’s breathing became a bit shakier. Was Victor mad that they were both in here? Would he be upset that Phichit had meddled? Victor hadn’t seemed mad, but what if he was just hiding it? 

Yuuri’s hands twitched with a nervous energy as the massage began. He focused on Victor’s slow, peaceful breathing. 

Every kink and knot in his back seemed to drag a low groan from him. The masseuse was an expert. The warmth of his hands seeped through the skin, warmed by the smooth massage oil on his hands. Yuuri was left a puddle under those oh-so-capable hands. Minutes passed and Yuuri melted into utter bliss. 

Victor’s breath caught briefly every now and again, and when it did, it made Yuuri’s heart race in spite of himself. He tried to get his mind out of the gutter, but the pleased grunts and moans from the other table were giving him filthy ideas. In his mind, he pictured Victor’s handsome bare chest, the smooth lines of his torso, down to a flushed cock in his hands, slowly being stroked in time with each whispered grunt. 

Bad Yuuri. He sank his fingernails into his palm, trying to use the sting as a distraction. It only worked insofar as to keep Yuuri from moaning any louder on his own table. He gently lifted his head. On the opposite table, Victor peeked up through his silvery bangs, a smile dancing in his eyes. Yuuri could feel his pulse race in his veins, sparking with hints of deep, buried desire. 

He couldn’t help but bite his lip and moan softly as the masseuse worked at a kink in Yuuri’s back. Divine torture. Yuuri felt his cheeks boil over with red and he buried his face back into the table, hiding from Victor’s smiling eyes. 

Victor’s soft laugh sounded so gentle and lovely, the tail of it muffled by the table as Victor lowered his head. Yuuri’s embarrassed flush burned hotter. He looked like an absolute novice at this. It didn’t matter that he was. 

The massage ended sooner than Yuuri could have ever imagined. He replaced his robe, peeking back toward Victor. He got an eyeful of a very well-sculpted bottom before the robe passed over it, and Victor cinched it around his waist. 

Yuuri’s cheeks couldn’t possibly grow any more red than this. 

“Well, that was refreshing!” Victor said. They emerged from the massage room into the sweetly perfumed main area. Chris was already dressed in his clothes, typing on his phone. He glanced up, looking between Victor and Yuuri. 

“And how was your massage?” he purred. 

“Wonderful,” Victor said. He stretched like a languid cat, smiling at Yuuri. “Although there was this mixup, it’s really almost funny! They put us in the couple’s massage by mistake.”

_ "R _ _ eally?  _ That sounds awkward. Who corrected them?” Chris asked, looking between them still. 

Yuuri coughed and looked away. Victor’s ears turned pink at the tips. “We actually didn’t bother. The masseuses had actually already arrived, and at that point it seemed easier to just… go with it,” Victor said. 

Yuuri cleared his throat. “Yeah, I didn’t want to trouble them with a mistake like that, especially when I don’t think it’s their fault. From what I understand, there might be a bug in the system.”

Chris raised his eyebrows. “A bug, you say? That doesn’t sound good.”

“Oh, I’m sure it’ll be resolved soon,” Yuuri said. “It’s just a little issue. I think if I go speak to Phichit, it won’t bother anyone again.”

“I see,” Chris said. “Well, it’s good that it’s a small problem.”

“I’ll see you later, Chris. I’m going to get changed and head out. Makka misses me!”

“Goodbye, Victor, Yuuri. I need to leave soon as well, I need to review a few layouts before next week and help make the final decision. Have a nice night.” He waved as he sauntered off. Yuuri was still blushing a bit as they headed for the changing rooms. 

Victor was checking his phone, so Yuuri busied himself with checking his own, trying to look busy. It was a silly, self conscious thing to do, and Yuuri refused to think about it. His email was empty, his texts were all read. 

He paged over to his TwinkleToes account, because at least he usually had a notification or two from there. A new one popped up right as he opened it. 

DaddyNiki had sent another message to him. The playful, flirty tone always made Yuuri’s heart beat a little faster in spite of himself. ‘Hi there, sweetheart. Hope you’re having a good day ❤️ will you show me something good tonight?’

Yuuri looked back at Victor, who was currently extremely focused on his phone. Yuuri carefully shifted around so his back was to Victor, and tried to make it look as casual as possible as he took a picture of his newly-painted toes. He sent it with a smiley face. ‘Spoiled myself like you suggested.’

Behind him, Victor gasped and nearly dropped his phone. Yuuri scrambled to put his own phone away and hide the evidence. Had Victor seen? 

Victor definitely couldn’t know about Yuuri’s weird side gig. Yuuri hurried to dress himself, stuffing his socks into his shoes and carrying them out by the laces. “I have to go, thank you so much for the spa day, bye!” Yuuri squeaked. 

In a slight panic, he stumbled out the door, dodging a questioning Phichit and heading for his car. He flopped down behind the wheel with a long sigh. 

If Victor ever found out, Yuuri would be beyond mortified. He couldn’t hide it anymore. He  _ liked _ Victor. But as a friend? As more than that? Yuuri rubbed his face, feeling confused. His chest hurt. 

Yuuri glanced toward his shoes, tossed carelessly into the passenger seat. The socks had fallen out somewhere on the mad dash to his car. Yuuri sank deeper into the driver’s seat with a groan. At least it was just a pair of socks he’d lost. He definitely wasn’t going back for them now. Talk about mortifying. 

Yuuri started his car and drove home. He’d worry about Phichit tomorrow. 

Once he made it through the door, he laid back and tried to watch TV, his knee bouncing anxiously. He couldn’t relax. A part of his mind was rehashing the picture he’d taken earlier, and how absolutely mortified he would be if Victor found out. The shame boiled up inside him. 

He couldn’t take this. He desperately needed an outlet. He tried his piano, but the trusty old friend sat silent. Yuuri laid his fingers over the keys. He was too agitated to play. In a last ditch attempt, Yuuri grabbed his phone. 

He looked up local dance studios, and he hit paydirt. Yuuri knew what he was doing tomorrow.

* * *

Phichit toyed with the business card on his desk with a soft smile, humming to himself. Yuuri had been blushing a brilliant shade of crimson as he bolted out. That meant Phichit had earned himself at least a tiny measure of success. 

There was just so much chemistry between Victor and Yuuri! Phichit was just so bored! It was a match made in heaven if Yuuri bothered to see it. It was better than any of those cheesy soaps or the latest twitter drama. Phichit was going to hook them up no matter what happened. 

The way Victor looked at Yuuri was anything but subtle. The way Yuuri mooned over Victor and acted like he didn’t? Infuriating, but also endearingly cute. 

Phichit turned the hotel business card over, looking at the writing on the back.  _ Room 1001, 7 pm.  _ Oh yes, playing matchmaker for his new friend, and now he was getting laid tonight. Could this day get any better? 

Victor came stumbling out into the lobby, looking confused. He came over to the front desk, a pair of socks in one hand. “I’m sorry, did Yuuri just run past?”

“Just missed him,” Phichit said. 

Victor rubbed his face. “Of course. If you see him, could you tell him I have something for him?”

Phichit blinked slowly, a mischievous thought coming to him. “I have a better idea,” Phichit said. He grabbed a post-it note and pulled Yuuri up in the computer, copying down the string of numbers from the contact. He passed the post-it over with a smile. “Here’s Yuuri’s number. Just say I gave it to you. You can tell him yourself,” he added with a wink. 

Victor looked surprised, but only for a moment, his expression quickly slipping into a smile. “Phichit, this is-”

Phichit winked. “Be nice to him.”

Victor held the post-it note to his chest and nodded solemnly. “I will.”

“And remember me when you two get married,” Phichit added, cackling as he spun around in his chair and returned to his computer. Victor was staring like he’d grown a second head. Oh well. 

When his shift ended, he traded off with the sexy-as-hell, but also grouchy-as-hell replacement who took over for him in the evenings. Phichit made a pit stop at home to primp and polish. Then he headed straight for the heart of the city. 

At the hotel, he mentioned the room number to the front desk. “Room 1001, there should be a key for me?” 

“One moment,” the receptionist said. Phichit leaned against the counter, humming as he waited. The lobby was classier than usual. They picked a different hotel each time, and it seemed there was a special treat tonight. 

The receptionist slid the keycard across the desk. “Here you are, sir. Have a nice night.”

“And you as well, thank you,” Phichit replied, taking the card with a smile. He hopped off toward the elevator. 

The room was silent as he approached the door. He knocked twice, paused, then added another three taps. Then he scanned the keycard. 

A lean, languid body laid naked on the bed, a hand stroking over a very elegant cock, the pubic hairs neatly trimmed around it. Phichit left a kiss on the head as he curled up beside the man, smiling. “So, I think the plan went well,” Phichit said. He traced his fingers over the chiseled chest.

Chris hummed. “Well, I don’t think the couple’s massage was as effective as you hoped. Victor thought it was a computer mix up. And Yuuri seemed to suspect you.” 

“It  _ was  _ a mix up, as far as you know,” Phichit teased. “I’ll have you know Yuuri came running out of the changing rooms blushing bright red, and Victor came chasing after with some of Yuuri’s clothes. I gave him Yuuri’s number.”

“Now who’s being too obvious?” Chris purred. “I thought you said you wanted to stay covert.”

“I do! But I think they’re cute together.” Phichit sighed and flopped down. “You still think they won’t work, don’t you?”

“It’s not that I don’t  _ want  _ it to work. I want Victor to be happy. But none of us know Yuuri that well.”

“Ciao Ciao trusts him. And so do I!” Phichit said. “Yuuri wears his heart on his sleeve. He thinks he’s subtle, but he’s really not. I promise, he’s head over heels for Victor. There’s not a drop of maliciousness in him that I can see.”

Chris sighed. “I want to believe that. I really do. I hope you’re right. Victor is in deep. I’m afraid I was too harsh with him. He’s always a bit distant, I’m afraid, and it’s only gotten worse lately.”

“It’ll be fine, I promise,” Phichit said. He pounced, rolling onto Chris’s chest. “Now enough about them. Let’s have some  _ fun. _ ”

It was just sex. That’s all it ever was, really,  _ really _ good sex and the occasional gossip session. Phichit got to take penthouse selfies for his instagram, and Christophe got to vent his frustrations about work. 

They weren’t  _ seeing  _ each other, not really. There wasn’t even dinner, outside of the very rare room service. Just sex. Sometimes Phichit even joined Chris and his boyfriend for the occasional threesome. 

Did Phichit mention it was great? Chris was a sex fiend and his boyfriend was the kinky type, into that NTR kind of thing. Phichit didn’t get it, but he was more than happy to join the fun. He didn’t feel like asking about Chris’s previous relationships before the three of them, and it worked out just fine for all of them. 

They were both breathless when they came apart, still half tangled in the bedsheets. Phichit leaned against the headboard. Chris cracked open a cold bottle of water from somewhere nearby, tossing another toward Phichit. 

Phichit took a few sips and stretched like a cat. He saw Chris still frowning. 

“Mr. Grumpy,” Phichit cooed. “Relax. You said it yourself. Either I’m right, and they end up happy together, or you’re right, and they date for a few days and break up. Either way, pushing them together is good for them. Meddling is my specialty.”

“You’re right,” Chris sighed. He raked his fingers through his golden curls. “I’m just worried. This time seems different than Victor’s usual flings. It just doesn’t seem… right.”

“You worry too much,” Phichit said. “Victor and Yuuri are big boys, they can handle themselves… once they get some things through their heads. Now, enough about other men, am I eating room service tonight or am I eating you out? Because I’m still thirsty as hell and I see a cool drink I wanna take another taste of.”

Chris smirked. “You’re absolutely terrible,” he laughed, jumping right back into bed.

* * *

Yuuri was a little bit embarrassed by his actions. 

Running out of the changing room was a bit chaotic, but better than the alternative. Victor probably didn’t even notice Yuuri had left. He was too busy staring at his phone. 

Posting an entire black and white spread on TwinkleToes? Impulsive as hell, and probably pointless, even if it fed the greedy, attention-seeking part of Yuuri that felt destitute and lost. 

But looking up the Halcyona Country Club’s tennis bookings to see what time Victor played? Now that was his dark, shameful secret no one could ever know. 

Yuuri thumbed through the website with a frown. Victor played in the morning. Even if Yuuri was awake early enough to head up there, did he even want to bother? He’d had fun with Victor, tons of fun. 

But thinking back on it only made Yuuri feel ashamed. They weren’t that good of friends yet. Certainly not a couple, despite Phichit’s meddling choice of massage. And though Victor  _ had  _ technically invited Yuuri to come to one of his matches, Yuuri was afraid the invitation might have expired. 

No. It was far better for Yuuri to make himself busy. He poked around online for local places that offered reserved studio times. He finally had a bit of extra money, and it would be a shame to completely waste a weekend like this lying around the whole time. He booked himself a time slot and closed the tab. 

The TwinkleToes site was the only other tab open, and it stared Yuuri in the face. 

Yuuri’s gallery was slowly filling up. The black and white pictures were very dramatic, and they were well received. A small part of Yuuri felt a vain kind of pride in his work. If only his music could be received the same way. His piano sat silent in the corner of his apartment, untouched for the last few days. It had been like this for years after leaving work, his hands always feeling tired and uninspired. The song didn’t progress any, anyway. 

Yuuri grabbed his game console, trying to banish those thoughts, and played until he fell asleep. 

He woke around mid- to late-morning, throwing on a pair of his old dance clothes. He didn’t know what this studio offered, but it was good to be prepared for anything. The slot started after lunch. That gave Yuuri enough time to cook something quickly before running out the door. 

The studio was friendly. It was a pleasant and welcome surprise as Yuuri got himself ready. Two hours would feel much shorter once he started moving, Yuuri knew that much from experience. He stripped off the loose T-shirt he wore over the top, then dropped the sweatpants and kicked them to the side. 

He did a few stretches, much cooler now that he was dressed in just a soft, fluttering crop top and skintight shorts. 

The room he was in offered a full wall of mirrors, and a small music player that he could hook his phone too. A piece of tape covered the upper limits of the volume control, setting the max volume at a fairly reasonable spot that filled the room, but didn’t blast into other rooms. 

In the corner of the room, there was a pole. Yuuri didn’t mean to stare at it, but his eyes were drawn to the length of it, remembering the fond memories of laughing with his old friends as they tried to learn new moves. Cross training, they had said, but really it had been for fun. 

Fun was why Yuuri was here today, wasn’t it? 

His phone chirped, interrupting the music briefly. It startled Yuuri, and he ran over to see what it was. 

It was a text message from someone he didn’t know. ‘Hi Yuuri! Phichit gave me your number, I hope that's okay. You left some stuff at the club yesterday and I was hoping I could come by to return it?’

Yuuri’s heart beat faster. Victor wasn’t really coming all the way out here to return some stinky socks, right? Surely he would have just ignored them, and let the staff toss them in the trash, right? This was a new level of embarrassment that Yuuri almost couldn’t bear. 

‘Don’t worry about it! It’s just some socks, I have plenty!’ Yuuri fired back, his cheeks burning hot. He didn’t want Victor to see his messy apartment. Victor didn’t seem like the kind of man to judge Yuuri for being poor, but then again, they barely knew each other. 

‘I insist! I also kind of wanted to see you, if that’s okay? I was sad you didn’t come to my game today 🥺’

Yuuri groaned. This was truly a code red situation. He bit his lip, trying to think, but Victor could already see Yuuri had read the message, and Yuuri’s time was ticking by. He couldn’t just ignore it, that would be rude. Yuuri scrubbed his cheeks, trying to think. 

He typed in the address for the studio and let out a deep breath. ‘Let me know when you get here, I can come out and get them’

‘Okay!!’

Yuuri could almost see the lovely smile on Victor’s face. This was terrible. Why was Victor allowed to be so cute and sweet? Who allowed that? 

He stood up, backing away from the phone and music player like they were infected with the plague. Air filled his lungs in slow, steady, deep breaths. This was fine. Everything was fine. Yuuri grabbed the pole and pulled himself up. 

Oh, damn, he was out of practice. He took another deep breath and started to move. It came back to him slowly, but it was coming back all the same.

* * *

Buoyed by this morning’s win, Victor felt like he was drifting along on cloud nine. It wasn’t about the tennis match at all. He would have been shocked to lose that. It was  _ Yuuri.  _

They were going to meet up again. Victor had his driver take him to the address, settling in with a little bag that held Yuuri’s socks. And, despite how much Victor wanted to, no, he did  _ not _ sniff them. 

Much. 

They pulled up outside of a dance studio, to Victor’s surprise. It was the right address, so Yuuri must be inside, dancing. Victor felt his chest tighten. Yuuri had said to meet him outside but…. Wouldn’t Yuuri be so surprised? 

He asked the driver to wait outside for him, picking up the bag and heading inside. “Excuse me, I’m looking for Yuuri? Dark hair, blue glasses, about this tall?” Victor said. “He forgot this and I was bringing it to him.” He lifted the opaque bag.  They helpfully pointed him to the right studio room. He thanked them and headed in, knocking twice. The music was soft through the door. Victor turned the knob and poked his head inside. 

At first, he didn’t see Yuuri. He opened the door a bit wider, stepping inside. A knee came into view, several feet off the ground. Then a naked thigh, and a pair of absolutely  _ sinful  _ black booty shorts hugging the generous swell of Yuuri’s thighs. Just below them, Yuuri’s slender feet were hooked around the pole, the black polish dazzling in its overall effect. 

Yuuri had his whole body hooked around a slender, silver pole. He was spinning slowly, his eyes closed. His back formed a sinuous line as he rolled his spine up, hands splayed over the pole. Yuuri stretched out one leg, pointing his toes. Victor dropped the bag. 

The sound startled Yuuri, his eyes opening and going wide in shock. “V-Victor!” he yelped. 

He slipped, landing on his ass in a crumpled heap around the pole. Yuuri groaned. Victor rushed in, helplessly fluttering his hands around Yuuri. “Oh shit, I’m sorry, I knocked but I don’t think you heard-”

“What are you- Why are you-?” Yuuri stammered. 

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to surprise you!” Victor said. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Yuuri said quickly. His eyes were open wide with shock. He squinted briefly, and Victor spotted Yuuri’s glasses sitting nearby. He quickly grabbed them and brought them to Yuuri’s side. Yuuri slid the blue frames over his nose. 

Sweat glistened along Yuuri’s skin. Victor had wild thoughts of licking it off. Yuuri’s adorable painted toes pointed and relaxed as Yuuri caught his breath. 

“I swear, I was just-” Yuuri said. “I mean, it’s a really good workout, and it’s a lot harder than it looks-” 

Yuuri was panicking. Victor wanted to wipe the worries off his face. “It looked hard. It looked... really beautiful, actually.”

“Beautiful?” Yuuri whispered. His cheeks were bright red. He was so unbearably cute, Victor couldn’t take it. 

“Yeah. It took my breath away.”

Yuuri’s pink cheeks darkened. He was still visibly shaken. Victor didn’t know how to make it better. How to assure Yuuri he meant it. 

Yuuri was sputtering. “You don’t- that’s- I’m-”

Victor did the only thing he could think of. He leaned in, pulling Yuuri’s chin up with the tips of his fingers. Slowly, so slowly, he pressed a soft kiss to Yuuri’s lips. 

Yuuri leaned in, his eyes brimming with tears. Then he fell back, landing hard on his bottom again. He sputtered, staggered to his feet, and he ran.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri panics. A long awaited conversation ensues. This is still very much a rom com.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can no doubt see, I am a monster who is not good at updating this regularly. I deeply apologize and strive to do better in the future.

Yuuri was running. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t breathe. Forget the remaining hour of studio time. He needed to leave now, and get away from everything as soon as possible. Why had any of this seemed like a good idea? He was stupid. So, so stupid. 

He threw himself into his car and drove to the first place he could think of. It was fully autopilot, and he froze when he realized just where he had ended up. Seeing the country club before him made the tears fall anew. 

Yuuri couldn’t deny or ignore it anymore: if he loved Victor the way he wanted to, they would get one or even  _ both  _ of them kicked out. Relationships were  _ banned.  _ Yuuri loved working at the Halcyona, and he loved the people in it. But he knew there was no chance he would be able to muffle the feeling in his chest when he was around Victor. 

Every second spent near Victor made his resolve weaker and weaker, and it was only a matter of time until it crumbled. It was better to end this now, before either of them had the chance to truly break their hearts. It wasn’t just a betrayal of Celestino and the fancy Halcyona Country Club rules, it was a betrayal of Yuuri’s own principles. 

How stupid could he be to fall for someone like Victor? Someone as amazing and talented as Victor deserved someone so much better than Yuuri. Someone charming, someone rich and beautiful, just like Victor. That was what he truly deserved, not a washed up Yuuri hiding from the stresses of the symphony career he’d been working for his whole life. 

There was only one avenue left. Yuuri needed to sever his own happiness at the root. He needed to leave. He stumbled into the country club, looking around wildly. 

The front desk was empty. People were staring at him as he ran up, looking for Phichit. 

“Katsuki?” came a voice from behind him. Yuuri turned, seeing Yuri standing there, eyes wide in shock. “What are you  _ wearing _ ?”

Yuuri looked down at himself. He was still in the crop top and shorts. He could barely breathe. His eyes burned with the threat of unshed tears. He was  _ not  _ crying here, absolutely not. “I’m sorry, I just came from working out. Have you seen Celestino anywhere? Or Phichit? It’s urgent.”

“Urgent? What the hell does that mean?” Yuri snapped. 

Yuuri shook his head, looking around in a panic. “I have to leave. I’m sorry, Yuri. You were a really good student, I wish we could have had more than one lesson. I just… I really need to talk to Celestino-”

“What the hell, Katsuki? You can’t leave! You promised me you were going to help me with my trills and I was going to show you the bridge for Welcome to the Madness! What the hell are you running away from? Did someone threaten you?”

“No! Nothing like that,” Yuuri said. He saw Phichit walking around the corner and he breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god, Phichit, have you seen Celestino anywhere?”

“Why?” Phichit asked, instantly suspicious. He looked Yuuri up and down, and he crossed his arms. 

“Katsuki says he’s  _ leaving,”  _ Yuri hissed. Yuuri couldn’t have possibly imagined a world where Phichit and Yuri teamed up against him, but it seemed that he was getting to see it firsthand. 

Phichit leaned forward over his desk, squinting. “What are you wearing?”

“Never mind that!” Yuuri screeched. “Yes, I’m leaving, I have to. Now where is Celestino?”

Phichit crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. “Hmm, no, I don’t think so.” He sat back in his chair. “Let’s talk, Yuuri. What happened?”

Yuuri looked between Yurio and Phichit. Both crossed their arms, waiting, and it was enough for Yuuri to want to scream in frustration. “You wouldn’t understand. This is something I have to do, not just for me, but for everyone. It’s better this way.”

“You were really happy yesterday,” Phichit said. “What changed? Did Victor do something? Did Chris? You know I’ll beat them up. Stupid rich kids-”

“What? No!” Yuuri said. “It’s not like that at all-”

Victor’s relieved voice came from the front door, calling out, “Yuuri! I’m so glad I found you. Can we talk?”

Yuuri drew in a shaky breath. His resolve was already fragile enough as it was. “Fine, I’ll find Celestino by myself, then,” Yuuri said, turning away and running. He heard footsteps behind him, so Yuuri turned up his speed as high as it would go. 

Victor had slightly longer legs, and he was faster, but his lack of stamina gave Yuuri an edge. He didn’t want to hear from Victor. He didn’t want to think. All it would take was-

No, Yuuri couldn’t afford to think like that. It was after noon. Celestino would be making his rounds through the various activities around the club, and Yuuri would be able to find him eventually. Yuuri rounded a corner and pushed through the back door, bursting back outside. He put his head down and ran faster down the sloping path. 

Victor was still chasing him, now in the pink golf cart instead of on his own two feet. Bad sign. On a full charge, that thing would absolutely outrun Yuuri. He would just have to find Celestino before Victor reached him. 

Yuuri cut through one of the golf course’s holes, past a small group of people golfing. He looked back over his shoulder to see chaos in his wake, as Victor tried to maneuver around a gawking group of people watching Yuuri run. 

The air was beginning to burn his lungs. Yuuri circled around the edge of one of the tennis courts, working his way back, only for the way to be cut off by a group of men in matching white shorts. Yuuri vaguely recognized them from the spa day. They had been the shameless gawkers before, and they were no different now, their jaws hanging open like dying fish. 

Yuuri turned to flee, only to see the pink golf cart slam to a stop before him. Victor stumbled out, looking frantic. “Please, Yuuri, stop running and talk to me.”

“I can’t,” Yuuri said. He looked around in a panic, trying to find an escape. He stumbled away. A warm hand closed around his wrist. The air felt charged. 

Yuuri gasped as Victor gave him a gentle tug, his eyes pleading. “Please. Please, I’m sorry I kissed you without warning you first, but I’m not sorry for the way that I feel. Yuuri, please stop running.”

Yuuri sucked in a ragged breath. His whole world felt like it was crumbling around him. A distant rumble of thunder shook the air. The flock of country club chads dispersed. The two of them were alone in seconds. 

Yuuri finally turned to Victor. His eyes burned with embarrassment, fear, unshed tears of all his worries and doubts. Victor stood there, looking smaller than before. Vulnerable. Open. 

“I- I have to leave, Victor. I can’t stay here.” His voice grew firmer. “There’s no universe where we can both continue the way we have, one of us would get in trouble. I don’t want you to have to leave this place. So I’m taking myself out.”

“Stop, please just stop,” Victor begged. “Don’t worry about tomorrow, don’t even think about it. Just tell me, do you feel the same? Yuuri, I- I just want to know. I like you a lot, and the thought of you just leaving…”

Yuuri was shaking. “We barely know each other. I-” He couldn’t allow himself to fall this hard, this fast. He couldn’t let himself believe this was real, because- Because-

Yuuri took a shaky step forward. 

“It doesn’t… feel real,” Yuuri whispered. “That someone like you would look twice at… someone like me. You deserve so much better, Victor. You deserve some pretty model with lots of money, not- not someone like me.”

“How selfish, thinking you know better than me what I want. Meanwhile, I think you’re better than you know,” Victor said. “I’ve never met anyone like you. When I listen to you play, or see you dance, I feel like I can see inside you, and what I see is so beautiful, I can’t take it. Yuuri, you are so much brighter than all the rest. So radiant I can barely stand it. And when I see you smile… I feel like I can’t breathe.”

Yuuri looked away, his breath caught in his throat. “It doesn’t matter. We can’t go on like this. If- if we felt the same way… if Celestino found out…”

“I don’t care about that. Yuuri, don’t think about Celestino or anyone else. What do you feel? What do you want? If you want me to leave, I will, no questions asked. If you want me to stay…”

Yuuri took a hesitant step forward, then another, until he stood in front of Victor. It felt as though the air itself had grown heavy. Yuuri looked into Victor’s eyes, shocked to see tears shimmering in the depths, the blue completely glazed over. 

His heart hurt so badly he couldn’t stand it. “Can I… try something?” he whispered. “I just need to know…”

Victor nodded. Yuuri took another step closer. His hands came up slowly, and Victor didn’t shy away, didn’t dare look away as Yuuri placed his palms gently to Victor’s cheeks. Yuuri rose up onto his toes and pressed a soft kiss to Victor’s lips. 

It felt like fire inside him, suddenly catching and growing. Victor’s breath caught audibly, his mouth shaping to meet Yuuri’s, molded to match. Yuuri let out a soft groan. Victor’s hands landed on Yuuri’s hips, and the kiss deepened, suddenly desperate. 

Yuuri couldn’t breathe without Victor’s touch, like he’d been drowning for so long and suddenly tasted sweet air for the first time. Tears spilled over his lashes. 

Yuuri tasted something salty. Victor was crying too, his tongue flicking out to catch the tear on Yuuri’s upper lip. They were breathing hard, shaking. 

“Did that answer your question?” Victor asked softly. Yuuri’s breath caught. He couldn’t help but laugh, cry, and kiss Victor again all at the same time, feeling as though he was so full he’d explode. 

The sky opened up. Yuuri felt a strange sense of familiarity as the first drop of rain hit his cheek, and suddenly Yuuri was laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe. Victor laughed against him. Their bodies shook with it, tears falling over their cheeks and mixing with the downpour of rain, until it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. 

The kiss was deeper this time, as though everything Yuuri could ever want was right here in his arms. “I think we’re making a habit of getting caught out in the rain,” Yuuri said. 

“I think it’s a good look on you,” Victor replied, a cheeky grin taking over. “Can we get coffee and talk?” he asked. He sounded more serious now. “Really talk. I don’t want you being fired, but I don’t want to let you go.”

“And I don’t want you to have to leave,” Yuuri sighed. “We should… probably talk. And I should change,” Yuuri added, looking down at himself. The crop top was plastered to his chest by the rain, and the booty shorts were beginning to grow very shiny and unflattering. 

Victor let out a startled laugh, as though he couldn’t help himself. “I think you look good like this, Yuuri. Very sexy.” He winked at Yuuri. 

Yuuri gave him a halfhearted nudge, but he couldn’t wipe the smile away. “Okay. Let’s dry off and talk.” Yuuri boarded the golf cart, shedding his soaked socks and shoes once more. Victor drove them back to the club with only a few minor swerves. 

They dried off. Victor had only one spare pair of shorts, but was able to offer Yuuri a shirt to put on. It was clean and soft, and it smelled faintly of Victor’s cologne. Yuuri wrapped the towel around his soaked shorts and legs. He pointedly bought them both coffee, and Victor beamed. 

At the table, Yuuri watched the clouds of steam rise from his mug. “Talking…” he muttered. 

“Talking,” Victor agreed, looking as lost as Yuuri felt. It was quiet for a long moment. The cafe wasn’t too busy. A couple of people were scattered at the few available tables, drinks beside them. Nearby, someone was reading a newspaper. Otherwise, it was almost empty. 

“Well. I like you,” Yuuri whispered, putting it out on the table before he could second guess it away. “I tried to pretend I didn’t, but… but I do. I like you a lot, Victor. More than I should. More than I’m allowed.”

Victor met his eyes and smiled softly. “I like you. More than I should, and definitely more than I’m allowed to. I want to take you places and see you smile. I want to know so much more about you. So where does that leave us?”

Yuuri took a slow sip of his coffee. He thought it over. “I want to do that too, so… I guess we have a few options. I leave…” Victor looked ready to protest. “You leave, or… or we don’t leave at all.” 

“I don’t like the first two,” Victor said simply. “Does Celestino really have to know?” 

Yuuri grimaced. “I think those guys at the court saw us kissing, who knows if they’ll talk. And at the very least, Phichit will definitely figure it out. And if he knows…”

“Everyone knows,” Victor sighed. He rested his chin on his palm. His hair was curling slightly from the rain. It was so cute, Yuuri almost couldn’t bear it. “We can’t hide it. I couldn’t be subtle, anyway.”

“Me either,” Yuuri said softly, heart skipping a beat. Rain pattered against the windows. The summer shower continued unabated as they sat in silence. “I could leave,” Yuuri murmured. Victor looked ready to protest, but Yuuri shook his head. “I could get a different job. And then… I could become a member here, maybe?” 

The silly foot account wasn’t going to be enough to pay all Yuuri’s bills and a membership to the club, but Yuuri could always take back his old position at the symphony if he was truly desperate… 

Victor’s eyes glittered, but there was a wariness, too. “Yuuri, I don’t want to drive you out of here if you don’t want to leave. If you like working here, you shouldn’t have to go somewhere else for my sake. I wouldn’t expect Chris to pick up and switch to a new magazine, and I can’t ask you to take up a new position.”

“I have places I can go, Victor. I’m not worried about that. I can play at home, too. I know this place makes you happy. You’ve been here longer than me. Where I go doesn’t concern me, really,” Yuuri said. He swallowed nervously. “I’m more worried about how I’m going to tell Celestino.”

“Maybe we just explain to him that… well, this isn’t like the Georgi incident. Clearly. Maybe he can make an exception. You’re old friends with him, do you think he’d buy it?”

Yuuri thought about it, really thought, for a while. “Celestino isn’t unreasonable. And I think he would consider it. But… if he makes one exception, other people might expect exceptions, too, which puts him in a hard spot. Especially since it’s an issue that’s caused problems in the past for this business.” Yuuri smiled sadly. “Celestino really loves this place. I don’t want to put him in a position where he has to do something that could risk everything he built.”

Victor groaned and buried his face in his hands. “I wish we could think of other options. I could always hire you?” Victor said, and Yuuri laughed. 

“And what would I be doing for you, Mr. Nikiforov, sir?”

“Whatever you want,” Victor said proudly. “Look cute and smile. Play that video game you were telling me about that other day.” Victor suddenly looked impish, and he leaned forward with a wider smile than before. “How does a million dollars per kiss sound?”

Yuuri laughed harder, pushing Victor’s face away. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I’m not!” Victor said. He was truly, heart-wrenchingly handsome when he smiled like this, with the light sparkling in his eyes. “Okay, two million per kiss, you drive a hard bargain, Yuuri.”

“Nooooo,” Yuuri laughed. “Victor, stoooop.” He giggled until Victor finally showed mercy, sitting back in his chair and sipping at his coffee. Yuuri buried his smile and his fluttering heart in his coffee. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this kind of giddiness. There was a lightness in his chest, even with the impending doom of the future. For once, Yuuri’s anxieties couldn’t overwhelm his happiness. For now, there was joy. But it surely couldn’t last forever. 

“We have to think of something,” Yuuri murmured. He tapped his fingers against the table, listening to the falling rain. “I don’t know what to do.”

“I don’t know either,” Victor confessed. 

At a nearby table, a man put down his newspaper, carefully folding it up. “I think I might know.”

That voice. Yuuri felt his blood turn to ice. 

He slowly turned his head, heart heavy in his throat as he looked over. Celestino sat at that table, his expression unreadable. Yuuri let out a ghastly wail from deep in his chest, nearly falling off the chair in a sprawl of limbs. He steadied himself, still shaking. 

“Ciao Ciao,” Yuuri squeaked. Even Victor looked pale as a 1500 thread count sheet. “H-how much of that did you hear?”

“Enough,” he said. Yuuri could feel his stomach sink. “And I have to say, I’m honestly not surprised.”

Yuuri and Victor both turned to each other in shock. “What do you mean?” Yuuri asked. “I- we didn’t even- I mean, we just figured it out today. And I know we’re moving fast, but I really-”

Ciao Ciao laughed, clearing the tension in the air. “Yuuri, I might be getting a little old, but I’m not stupid. The second I saw you two dancing at the Summer Gala, I had a feeling things would get interesting. At least Victor is a good man, unlike  _ some  _ of the little twerps here,” Celestino added pointedly. 

He looked at a nearby table where the young tennis players from before were huddled, sipping lemonade and eyeing Yuuri like lions hungering after a haunch of meat. Victor beamed at them, winding his fingers together with Yuuri’s. There was something almost scary in his smile. 

The table quickly emptied as the tennis players scattered. 

“Those guys have been skulking around for weeks,” Yuuri muttered. “If they want me to leave, they should just say so.”

Victor sputtered. “Yuuri, they don’t want you to leave.”

Celestino was still laughing. He watched the boys fleeing the cafe, grinning to himself all the while. “Ah, to be young. You’d think I would scare them off, me of all people! But they’re determined, I’ll give them that. They’ve been nosy little shits since day one. Must think Daddy and Mommy will keep them safe.”

Yuuri had never once noticed any of them. He sputtered, but Victor was still holding his hand, and Yuuri settled for blushing and burying his face in his free palm. He peeked out, glancing back at Victor for a moment. “So… you’re really not mad at us?” Yuuri said. “We’re breaking the rules.”

Celestino scoffed. “Only a little. You are right, I can’t really very well make exceptions anymore. But there are things we can discuss.”

“I don’t want Victor getting thrown out,” Yuuri said. It was plain as day that Victor loved it here. No one spent more time roaming the facilities than Victor, day after day. 

“I won’t kick him out if you don’t want me to,” Celestino said. “My offer is this. Yuuri, I’m afraid that you can’t be an official employee here while dating Victor. Liability issues and all that, you understand. But you’re always welcome in these doors, and the piano is open to you whenever you want to use it.”

“I couldn’t just come for free,” Yuuri scowled. 

“Well, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I was going to wait to ask this, but I’ve got a few more people lining up for lessons and they’re driving me crazy. You’d be doing me a favor if you agreed to help them. You can change whatever you like. I won’t even take a cut, I’ll just ask you to use the venue here so that it’s convenient for my guests. How does that sound?”

“I- I don’t know what to say,” Yuuri said. “You’re not serious?”

“Look, you can take it or leave it. But I’m not kidding. Please, save me from these people, they’re going to make me nuts. You won’t be an employee. You can date Victor. Neither of you has to leave. I can’t do any better than that.”

“Done,” Yuuri said. There would be time enough for regret another day. Victor let out a bright laugh, his hands reaching to hold Yuuri’s and squeeze them tight. 

* * *

The first few days felt after that felt like something from a dream. Yuuri met his new prospective students, and he spent time on the tennis court with Victor. They laughed, they talked. It was slow, the process of getting to know each other, but there was something exciting to it, too. 

Sometimes Yuuri watched from the stands as Victor played against Chris, cheering all the while. Sometimes Victor sat in the back of the room while Yuuri gave a lesson. 

At home, Yuuri was positively thrumming with thoughts of Victor. Every part of his body ached to be closer, his heart threatening to explode from sheer joy. Yuuri gazed over at his bills and frowned. 

He was actually going to make more money from the private lessons that he did working for Celestino, but there was still the need to build his savings back up, too… 

There was a tightness in his chest, a strange kind of excitement as Yuuri grabbed his phone. The lighting in his apartment was perfect. The sunset bled into the room with vibrant blades of golden light, and Yuuri kicked his feet out to meet one.

His skin seemed to glow under the warm light, and Yuuri smiled to himself. It was something he didn’t dare admit to anyone, especially not himself: he liked showing off, just a bit. Knowing he had a tiny group of followers slavering for another picture was almost too powerful a feeling to ignore. He grinned to himself as he took the picture, then frowned. 

His hand trembled. Yuuri froze in place as his throat grew tight. Another feeling had started to creep in without him noticing. No, he was being foolish. 

Yuuri ground his teeth quietly and shuffled his legs, banishing the thoughts. He enjoyed this part, he did. There was a thrill in plotting what his followers would want to see next. There was still the feeling like it was undeserved. 

His best, most generous follower, DaddyNiki, was single-handedly paying Yuuri’s bills at this point, even without the lessons. Yuuri tried not to think too hard about it. It would just make him stressed out. He was providing a service. His followers were just paying what they thought that was worth, right? 

A small part of him worried what Victor would think of Yuuri’s foot-related ‘hobby’. Would he think it was weird? Or worse, be disgusted? Or would he just laugh and find it endearing, the way he did when he found out Yuuri liked to play piano at 2am if he thought he could get away with it? Or perhaps Victor could simply never find out. Yuuri liked that option the best. 

* * *

Victor smiled at Yuuri from across the table. They sipped lemonade after spending an hour practicing on the tennis court, and Yuuri was struggling to imagine a better way to spend an afternoon. Everything about it felt idyllic. After setting down his glass, Victor steepled his fingers, smiling softly. 

“Do you have any plans for later?”

“Not really, why?” Yuuri asked. He’d been considering posting new pictures to TwinkleToes, of course, but other than that, all Yuuri was looking forward to was a hot date with his couch and a video game. 

Victor’s cheeks adopted a soft blush. “I was wondering if you’d be willing to go out with me tonight. My treat.”

Yuuri’s cheeks went red enough to rival Victor’s brilliant scarlet polo shirt. “Like a date?”

“Exactly like a date. I want to spoil you rotten, Yuuri,” Victor said earnestly. “We could fly on my private jet to this lovely restaurant I know-”

Yuuri hid behind his hands. “Victooor, please. You don’t need to, really. I’m happy just spending time with you. I don’t need fancy things or a private jet. We could eat dinner in your living room and I would enjoy it the same.”

Victor’s eyes lit up. “Now that’s an idea. Would you rather have dinner at my house?”

Yuuri smiled at him, pleased at the easy acceptance. “It actually sounds really nice. I appreciate all the big gestures, I really do, Victor. But I don’t want you to think you have to spend money to impress me. Just being together with you is more than enough.”

“You’re right, this idea is much better!” Victor said. “Is there anything you’d like to eat?”

Yuuri took a sip of his lemonade. “I’m okay with almost anything. I’m not too picky.”

“Aww, but Yuuri, I want to know what your favorite food is. Anything in the world, say the name.”

Yuuri thought it over, but there was no contest. He smiled softly as he remembered the taste of warm, crispy pork on his tongue, the delicate mix of flavors in the sauce. “My favorite food is my mom’s homemade katsudon, no contest.” Yuuri quickly explained what it was, and Victor’s eyes lit up. 

“That sounds delicious! Maybe we could order it in? Hmm, I don’t know if any restaurant would do it the way your mother does, though,” Victor said thoughtful. 

“I know the recipe,” Yuuri said. He hesitated a moment. “Maybe… I could cook for you?”

The way Victor’s eyes lit up, there was no questioning Victor’s opinion of the idea. “Yes, please!” Victor said. It seemed like that was more than enough convincing on Yuuri’s part, because Victor was bouncing like an overeager child as Yuuri climbed into Victor’s car beside him. No driver today, Yuuri noticed. 

Victor drove through rolling suburbs, on into the city proper. Traffic wasn’t too bad yet, and they managed to get most of the way without issue. 

They stopped by a grocery store to pick up a few things Yuuri needed, and soon they pulled up outside of a massive high rise building. A valet parked Victor’s car for him. 

Yuuri scoffed internally, hiding a small smile. No wonder Victor was so accustomed to the golf cart valet. Victor showed him inside the elevator, and he pressed the second button from the top. 

Victor caught Yuuri’s questioning gaze with a grin. “I have the top two floors to myself.” Of course. The elevator ride was quiet as they went up, up, up. At last, the doors rolled open. 

Yuuri was frozen in the entryway. The front room was sleek and a bit cold. Every inch of it seemed to radiate an understated luxury, modernistic and lacking in the homey kind of warmth that made up Yuuri’s mismatched furniture in his own apartment. 

Then all cohesive thought went out the window when paws skittered over the floor, scrambling toward them. A massive beige poodle launched itself through the air, knocking Yuuri to the floor and licking his face. 

Yuuri let out a startled laugh. “Makkachin! It’s good to meet you!” He couldn’t stop laughing as her whole body wiggled, tail whacking his legs from sheer enthusiasm. He tried to push her face away, and she licked his hands instead. 

“Makka, don’t scare our guest,” Victor called, but his eyes were sparkling. The poodle boofed and hopped off Yuuri, scrambling over to Victor for scratches behind her ears. “Ah, I know, Makka, I missed you too! Yes I did!”

Yuuri smiled as he watched Victor give Makkachin a good rub all over, her tail smacking his legs. Yuuri felt a warmth explode in his chest, a fondness that almost overwhelmed him. He took off his shoes while Victor gathered the groceries with a smile

Victor leaned back against the counter and watched Yuuri move around the kitchen, looking on with raw and undisguised fascination. “You don’t need to look up a recipe?” Victor asked. 

Yuuri hummed as he worked, shaking his head. “Nope, my parents never measured anything, so there isn’t exactly one to go off of. But I spent enough time cooking with them to learn how to make this almost as well as they can.” Yuuri moved with easy efficiency. 

Victor’s kitchen was sparkling clean and massive, but sparse. It was clearly built for entertaining and holding massive amounts of people and food. Based on the half-empty fridge and the few pots and pans, it didn't seem to get much use. Still, there was enough here for Yuuri to putter around and work. 

He explained each step in a low voice. The actions were rote, and carrying them out brought back fond memories of home. Victor was eager to offer up his rice cooker, fumbling through its operation with an eager grin. 

It was fun, and when dinner was ready, Yuuri at last served up two steaming bowls of homemade katsudon. They carried it out to the living room. The couch, though it looked stiff and uninviting, was much more comfortable than it looked at first glance. Yuuri watched privately, butterflies in his stomach. 

The look on Victor’s face was priceless when he took the first bite— his eyes went wide, his lips parted, and he looked between Yuuri and the bowl in awe. “Yuuri! This is amazing!” he said, scarfing down another bite. Yuuri felt his cheeks warm with a pleasant, joyous heat. 

“You like it?” Yuuri asked, finally starting to eat. Victor nodded enthusiastically, eating like a starving man. He polished off the bowl with obvious relish. 

Makkachin grumbled softly as she flopped down on top of their socked feet. Victor smiled at Yuuri, then down at Makkachin. “Thank you for dinner,” he said. “I’ve never really done something like this before. It was really fun.”

“Never had someone cook you dinner?” Yuuri asked. 

Victor hummed. “Never had someone come over, actually. Or cook dinner for me. Or meet Makkachin, really. Usually I’m the one treating my dates, so I have to admit, it’s a nice change to be the one treated.” Victor leaned over, rubbing his shoulder against Yuuri’s with a grin. 

Yuuri blushed and leaned against Victor, flashing his own private smile. He dug one foot out from underneath Makkachin and used it to pet down her fuzzy back. Victor’s smile could have lit the whole room. 

Talking with Victor was easy, but so was the peaceful silence between them. Yuuri savored the peace between them. Victor offered to show Yuuri around, and he gave Yuuri the full tour. Time flew without Yuuri realizing it. 

It was late when Yuuri noticed it was dark outside, checking the hour on his phone with a startled, “Oh! I didn’t realize how late it was.”

“Wow!” Victor laughed. “Time flies, I guess! You’re welcome to stay the night if you like. As you can see, I have plenty of spare rooms.”

Yuuri’s brain short circuited and that single, solitary, extremely gay brain cell suddenly fried. “S-stay the night?” he stammered. “Are you sure? I don’t want to impose-”

“Not imposing at all! It’s been so nice to have someone over for once.” Victor said cheerfully. His smile was disarming enough to make Yuuri fall silent, but blush hotter than before. “I have some extra pajamas you can borrow, if you want. I can get you a ride home, too, if you’d prefer that. If you stay, though, I have to warn you, I make the best pancakes you’ve ever had, so you better wake up hungry,” Victor warned. 

Yuuri could feel his resolve wavering. There was something lonely about Victor that Yuuri had wondered about for a while, and after spending time in Victor’s apartment, it was more obvious than ever. 

There were very few, if any, personal touches. The apartment looked like it had been professionally designed for aesthetics before function, and the few concessions to color were almost entirely related to Makkachin. 

The doggie bed, bowls, toys, and poodle pictures were about the only stroke of life in this place. Victor had one photograph of his parents, and one photograph of him and Chris holding a trophy, and nothing else. 

There was something almost hopeful in the way Victor asked Yuuri to spend the night.  _ Stay with me _ . 

Yuuri’s heart fluttered in his chest, a flush coloring his cheeks as he smiled. “If you insist…”

Victor’s expression was positively radiant. Yuuri had made the right choice, it seemed, because Victor was on his feet, teasing Makkachin with a laugh bubbling up. “Looks like we have a guest tonight Makka! Let’s get everything ready!”

Victor beamed at Yuuri, offering a hand to him. Yuuri took it, and he was led back up to the master bedroom. Victor busied himself in one of the wardrobes in his bedroom, digging inside the topmost drawer. 

“Let’s see, these should fit. They might be a little big, but they should work alright.” He held out the matching top and bottoms, still smiling that megawatt smile. “I know this might be a little fast, but don’t feel like you have to do anything special. Just having you here tonight… it makes me really happy. Thank you for tonight, Yuuri.”

Yuuri bit his lip, taking a step closer. He took the pajamas gingerly. They were soft under his fingers, lightweight and comfortable-looking. Yuuri looked up, and he could see the joy in Victor’s gaze. 

No. He shouldn’t. It was impulsive, stupid-

Yuuri leaned up on his toes and kissed Victor’s cheek, grazing the side of his mouth for the barest of moments. His face burned. 

Victor touched his face where Yuuri’s lips had brushed, pinking all the way to the tips of his ears. “Yuuri,” Victor whispered, his voice a bit husky, “the things you do to me, I can’t take it. You’re so cute.”

He snuck in and kissed Yuuri on the lips once, twice, then a third little peck on his nose that made Yuuri bubble with laughter. Victor scooped Yuuri into his arms, and Yuuri rose back onto his toes, kissing Victor soundly on the mouth this time. 

It only started chaste, quickly building between them with rising heat and intensity. Victor let out a soft breath and Yuuri deepened it, a flush of greed coursing through his veins. Every part of him was starving for Victor, to get closer. 

Victor’s hands were warm, even though Yuuri’s clothes. He shivered in spite of himself as Victor settled his fingertips on his waist. Yuuri felt his body buck, his knees weak. He leaned against the broad expanse of Victor’s chest. 

Every part of his body felt like it was on fire, and the heat coiled in the pit of his stomach. He could feel his blood rushing down to his cock. Mortified, Yuuri tried to ease back. He was popping a boner just from some kissing. 

Victor breathed out a soft, shaky moan. Something hard brushed Yuuri’s hip. All the blood rushed from Yuuri’s brain to his face, while his mind slowly fried. 

Victor’s shorts were tented. Yuuri looked back up, and saw that Victor was blushing and smiling, but he looked about as embarrassed as Yuuri felt. Mortified, Yuuri croaked out, “is- is this too fast? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

Victor’s helpless grin made Yuuri’s hopelessly gay heart sing. “I want to if you do,” he murmured, stroking Yuuri’s cheek. The world around them seemed frozen, and Yuuri was struck motionless along with it. For a beat, his brain struggled to work. 

His cock twitched in his pants. Yuuri realized just how badly he wanted this, wanted to hold Victor in his arms and kiss him until they couldn’t breathe. He surged forward, and they stumbled back onto the bed, falling into a nervous, giggling mess on the sheets. 

The pajamas were lost to the floor. Yuuri’s hands were too full with mapping the planes of Victor’s chest and arms to bother with the clothing. The kisses were messy and playful, and the lightness in Yuuri’s chest seemed to bubble up into an impossible euphoria.

Victor’s hands teased along the hem of Yuuri’s shirt. The fingertips were slightly rough as they rubbed the soft skin of Yuuri’s hips, teasing the flashes of naked skin peeking out where his shirt rode up. 

Yuuri fumbled on the bed, gasping for air between his bursts of dizzying laughter. In one fluid motion, he reached down and pulled his shirt over his head, instantly seeking Victor’s soft lips once more. His hands found Victor’s waist. He clutched at the waistband of the white shorts, tugging them down an inch. 

“You’re sure?” Victor asked. His blue eyes sparkled in the low light of the bedroom. Wishful. “I don’t want you doing anything you don’t 100% want to do, too.”

Yuuri felt breathless. “I know it’s fast, but… it just feels right. That probably sounds crazy-”

“No, it doesn’t sound crazy at all,” Victor whispered. He cradled Yuuri’s face in his hand, the warmth spreading. “Yuuri…”

Heart racing faster in his chest, Yuuri pushed back his hair from his face and unbuttoned Victor’s shorts. Victor guided them down his hips. Piece by piece, through greedy kisses, they managed to shed their clothes. Yuuri could feel goosebumps wherever their skin touched, like fire and ice bottled up under his skin and ready to burst out. His heart was so full, he thought it might explode. 

They shifted so they were sitting facing each other, Yuuri astride Victor’s lap, their cocks twitching and erect between them. Yuuri tipped his head up for one last kiss. Hungrily, he peppered more down Victor’s jawline. 

Victor’s breath rasped, and Yuuri’s pulse throbbed like drums beside it in his ears. There was a soft, wet sound of lube slicking over skin. Then the air was filled with matching moans as Victor took their lengths in hand. The sound of it was more beautiful than any symphony ever composed. 

Victor sought Yuuri’s lips again. Messy, open mouthed kisses met in the air between them. Yuuri rocked his hips into Victor’s warm palm, his voice pitching up and muffled by Victor’s mouth. Victor’s cock against his was hard and hot, and the hand stroking them together was positively divine. 

Yuuri wrapped his legs around Victor’s hips. Victor steadied himself with his free hand on Yuuri’s calf. Yuuri slipped his own hand down between them, gently rolling their testicles in slow circles. Victor made the most amazing sounds. Yuuri was utterly lost. 

Yuuri could feel himself drawing painfully close. He never wanted this moment to end. He sucked in a shallow breath, trying to hold himself back. 

Victor’s hand slid down Yuuri’s calf, brushing Yuuri’s foot. Victor let out a soft moan, and he came without warning, biting his lip and leaning his forehead against Yuuri’s. Yuuri echoed him, only a few strokes behind. The mess spattered their skin. 

It was silent for a moment, save for the sound of their shaky breaths. Victor didn’t open his eyes, and he barely moved as he reached behind him, producing a few tissues from a bedside drawer. Yuuri could see a handy bottle of lube that must have been stored in the drawer as well. 

Yuuri mopped cum off his stomach with a nervous laugh, and Victor’s eyes twinkled at him. Yuuri flopped back into the bed. It was soft as a dream, sinfully cozy. Victor ran a hand down Yuuri’s legs. “I’m really happy you’re here,” he murmured. 

“Me too. That was… really nice.” Yuuri smiled at Victor, feeling as though all was right with the world. Victor’s touch was almost ticklish as it trailed past Yuuri’s ankles, circling his heel and the sole of his foot. Yuuri laughed and kicked his feet softly. “Noooo, I’m ticklish.”

Victor grabbed the foot a little more firmly, looking impish now. A mischievous smile curled at the corners of his lips. “Mine, now,” he teased, and he started to rub Yuuri’s foot with his thumbs. 

“Nooo!” Yuuri laughed with delight. Victor rubbed more firmly and Yuuri couldn’t help his pleased moan. “Oh, wow, that feels good. You don’t have to do that, you know.” He leaned up on his elbows and smiled at Victor, but to his surprise, Victor was intensely focused on Yuuri’s foot. 

He was fixated, steadily working it over until Yuuri’s elbows gave out and he collapsed back into the pillows. “Good?” Victor asked. His voice was husky again with desire. Yuuri could feel his cock stir in interest from the word alone. 

“How are you so good at this?” Yuuri moaned. Victor switched to the other foot, starting at the top and pressing in firmly with his thumbs. There was no rush in the way Victor worked, leisurely working Yuuri over until Yuuri was a puddle of bliss. 

Victor laughed softly, pressing a soft kiss to the inside of Yuuri’s ankle. “Tennis isn’t my only hobby.”

Yuuri muffled a low groan of pleasure as Victor kept up the steady pressure, picking at all the knots with the same focus as the Halcyona’s own trained masseuses. Massage was an interesting hobby, but Yuuri couldn’t judge when Victor had walked in on him literally pole dancing. 

Yuuri’s eyes fluttered. “I’ve been thinking. You really don’t mind?” he asked, pausing for a moment. “About my… dancing hobbies. The… pole dancing.”

“I would never judge for that,” Victor scoffed. “Certainly not something you enjoyed. You looked sexy and powerful. I definitely couldn’t do any of that. At least, not right now. You’d teach me, wouldn’t you?” Victor added with a sultry smile. 

Yuuri’s cheeks went hot. He stifled another groan as Victor’s nimble hands worked his foot in some new, sinful way. “Only if you keep giving me tennis lessons.”

“Sounds like a deal,” Victor said. Yuuri closed his eyes and hummed under his breath. 

His old song came back to him, as familiar as his own skin. Where before, something had been missing, suddenly Yuuri could now hear it— a countermelody against the piano, soft and wavering. Maybe strings, perhaps, could temper the deep melody and bring it to new heights. 

He could hear it now, the same way Victor’s presence seemed to permeate every one of his senses. Steady, but always unpredictable. Effervescent and bright, but with the strangest melancholy that colored it at times. 

Victor ground his thumbs into the sole of Yuuri’s foot, and Yuuri moaned once more. Victor’s cock was already growing stiff between those lean, pale thighs. It looked so delectable, soft and hard at the same time, the skin velvety and flushed. 

Yuuri forced himself to swallow as he looked up to Victor’s flushed face. “Do you want me to… I mean, I can take care of that, if you want me to,” Yuuri said, glancing pointedly at Victor’s stiffening erection. 

“Just relax for now,” Victor said with a winsome smile. “I’ll take care of everything.” 

One of his hands continued its work on massaging Yuuri’s foot, the other slithered along his cock and took himself in hand. Multitasking looked effortless under Victor’s skillful hands. The massage barely suffered the loss of one hand. Victor looked to be fairly wrought under his own bliss, as well. 

Victor was out of reach of Yuuri’s hands, so Yuuri occupied himself by stroking his own cock with his hands, watching Victor with heavy eyes. 

Victor’s masturbatory skills were phenomenal, Yuuri knew that firsthand. But the way Victor responded was almost more than Yuuri could bear. His cock jerked against his palm. He bit his lip, watching Victor stroke himself with one hand and massage Yuuri’s foot with the other. 

With Yuuri’s feet tossed over Victor’s lap, Yuuri felt a little guilty getting a massage and giving nothing back. It was impossible to reach Victor’s cock from this angle. Yuuri steeled himself. If this was weird, he would stop, but he simply wanted to help. He took a steadying breath. 

Then he shifted his free foot slightly, moving it to run the ball of his foot against the heavy swell of Victor’s balls. Victor stiffened, and Yuuri nearly yanked his foot away in horror. But instead, Victor let out a deep, throaty moan and a weak smile. 

“Feels good. You can press a little harder if you want,” Victor whispered, his husky voice going straight to Yuuri’s cock. Emboldened, Yuuri used his foot in place of a hand, jacking himself off furiously all the while. 

His own hand went wild over his cock, stroking, giving the occasional twist and fondling the head in a way that made Yuuri’s toes curl. At the same time, he put a little more pressure against Victor’s cock, rubbing back and forth clumsily to impart some friction. It was messy and incredibly weird, but undeniably hot. At the very least, Victor seemed to think so. 

Victor groaned, his flush spreading over his chest, and his breath came faster and faster. Yuuri was helping! He grinned, elation soaring under his skin, and grew a little bolder in his touches. It was hotter than Yuuri could have ever imagined, watching Victor fall apart in front of him. 

Yuuri pressed the sole of his foot more firmly against Victor’s cock, giving it a slow, luxurious drag over the base. It happened fast, faster than expected given how recently Victor had just cum. But there it was. Victor sounded gutted as he bent double, cock pulsing in his hand as he came once more. His cock drooled over Yuuri’s ankles and his hands, making a mess. And yet, Victor kept cumming, stroking himself through it all. 

When he finally finished, Victor flopped weakly down onto the bed, gazing up at Yuuri with the softest expression. “Holy shit, Yuuri. That was amazing.”

Yuuri flushed. “It- it was nothing, really-” he stammered. His cock flopped, still furiously hard, over his thigh. Victor dragged himself up. Yuuri felt his face grow even hotter. 

“Let me take care of this for you,” Victor purred. Yuuri bit back a shallow gasp as Victor took his cock in hand, guiding it to his mouth. It seemed to go in slow motion, the way Victor’s lips parted, forming a sensual ‘O’ before sliding the plush head of Yuuri’s cock between them. 

Heat enveloped his cock, and Yuuri fisted the sheets with a gasp. “Oh my god, oh god,” he panted. He hadn’t expected this at all, and Victor responded with an impish grin around Yuuri’s cock before swallowing him down further. Victor was skilled with his tongue, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing up and down the length until Yuuri had lost all sense of self. 

Victor wrapped his hands around Yuuri’s thighs, resting them on his shoulders to get a better angle at Yuuri’s cock. There was nothing Yuuri could do, except to stifle his cries in his fist, pleasure coursing through him. Victor was too good at this. He could barely hold on as Victor’s smiling eyes met his. Then Victor swallowed him down again, humming until Yuuri couldn’t hold back any longer. 

“Coming, ah, Victor, I’m coming-” He patted Victor’s cheeks, trying to get Victor to pull back before he spilled. Victor laughed softly, swallowing Yuuri down to the root and milking Yuuri’s balls with gentle rolls of his fingers. Yuuri shuddered and spilled, moaning Victor’s name. Yuuri’s eyes fluttered heavily as Victor licked his lips and slid back up the bed, beaming. He kissed Yuuri on the cheek. 

“Good?”

Yuuri mumbled out something incoherent. It felt as though his brain had been sucked out of his dick, and the wake of his orgasm was still running through him. “Victor, that was… wow.”

“You were pretty wow, yourself,” Victor purred. He laid down beside Yuuri. His arm came down to wrap around Yuuri’s body, and Yuuri nosed his way against Victor’s chest, until they were cuddled snugly together in the warmth of the bed. 

There was no edge to Yuuri’s thoughts, only a warm fuzziness that dulled his mind and left him wrapped in a heavy bliss. In Victor’s arms, things felt right, more so than they had in a while. As he drifted off, the song came back to him, passing through his mind once more. 

All too soon, Yuuri was asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

Yuuri awoke to Victor looking at him. In the diffuse sunlight of the morning, everything had a gentle cast to it. Victor didn’t even look ashamed to be openly staring down at Yuuri. He only smiled, his expression so unbearably warm and soft that Yuuri could feel his insides turn to pudding. 

“Morning, sleeping beauty,” Victor murmured, voice slightly husky. 

Yuuri blushed and tried to hide behind the blankets. There was a soreness in his muscles, but a level of satisfaction as well. Victor pounced, tickling Yuuri until he shrieked with delighted laughter. Tickles turned to lazy morning kisses. Their lips molded together, fitting like they were meant to be. Even clumsy with inexperience, it felt right, kissing Victor like this. They were breathless as they finally broke apart. 

“I think I promised pancakes, didn’t I?” Victor said. 

Victor, as it turned out, was a phenomenally terrible cook, but even he could pull together some edible pancakes in the end. The kitchen, on the other hand, was a bit of a disaster zone. Victor had dropped a dollap of whipped cream onto Yuuri’s nose, which had lead to Yuuri wiping it onto Victor’s cheeks. That lead to a giggling, messy battle that ended with them kissing again until the pancakes burned. 

The pancakes had tasted fine drizzled in syrup and dressed in fresh berries. Yuuri and Victor shared bites of strawberries and decadent whipped cream kisses. 

Yuuri could still taste those kisses on his lips when he made it home. His blush never fully faded, the thrill of everything so new and exciting that it left him buzzing even hours later. The energy drew him towards the piano in his living room, and he sat at the chair in front of it with a bubbling feeling of anticipation. 

His hands hesitated over the keys. For weeks, months, he’d hit a wall composing this song. He could still hear the notes at the back of his mind, echoing in a perfect symphony he could never truly recreate. 

He closed his eyes, and he started to play. The dam opened. Music bled from him like open veins, exposing the rawness of Yuuri’s heart in the slow hesitation of notes, the way it wove together the harmonies to blend into a perfect story. 

He painted the image in his mind with sound. Lonely, longing. The desire and pull. The desperate feeling of being incomplete, aching to be fulfilled by something, someone else. Memories of the past were colored by dreams of the future. 

The apartment around him fell away— his worn couch, the coffee-stained rug, the muted tv. In its place, Yuuri felt like he’d fallen into a softer world, a gauzy phantasm of deep, saturated blues and flashes of neon pinks. It had the quality of a dream. 

The haze filtered through the music like smoke. Yuuri could almost hear a soft violin singing behind it, cutting a swath through the music like a searchlight in the fog. It gleamed brilliant blue, soft like a smile, warm like Victor’s embrace. 

His eyes were damp as he stopped playing, his shoulders trembling. Inside, Yuuri felt overwhelmed with the purest, sweetest joy. 

* * *

“Yuuuuuri,” Victor sang. 

Yuri Plisetsky made a disgusted face and he slammed his hands on the keys. The piano let out a dischordant clash of notes. “Victor! You said you would stop interrupting lessons!”

“Your lesson ended three minutes ago,” Victor said with obvious delight. He draped himself over Yuuri’s shoulders, rubbing his cheek against Yuuri’s head. His arms wrapped around like greedy octopus arms. Yuuri laughed fondly. Their fingers twined together, and Yuuri tipped his head back to peck Victor’s lips. 

“Gross, at least go do that somewhere else,” Yuri grumbled. 

Yuuri looked at the clock. “Well, he is right, your mom signed you up for golf lessons, right? Don’t those start soon?”

“I hate golf,” Yuri grumbled. He grabbed the stack of notated papers off the piano, shuffling them into a folder that he tucked into his backpack. “I’d rather kick his ass at tennis.” He jerked his thumb toward Victor with a glower. 

Victor laughed, breezy and light, but utterly unimpressed. Yuri left the room, kicking a chair out of the way as he went. Victor leaned back in, his voice husky in Yuuri’s ear. “How long until your next lesson?”

“About thirty minutes,” Yuuri said. Victor’s grin turned lecherous. Yuuri laughed and escaped from Victor’s clutches. “No, no messing around today. I was almost late last time.”

Victor caught back up, looping Yuuri in his arms again. “Yuuuri, I would never suggest something so crude. I just wanted to make sure I had time to properly ask you something.”

“And that would be?” Yuuri asked. Victor hummed, taking his sweet time. Yuuri softly bumped his hip into Victor’s. 

Victor’s hands settled on Yuuri’s waist, and they slowly started to sway in the quiet of the country club’s music room. “Well… two of your students will be out of town next week, and I’m sure the third can be convinced to give you a few days off.”

“Good luck convincing Yuri of anything,” Yuuri laughed. 

“We’ll see about that,” Victor hummed. “I can be very persuasive. I was thinking… have you ever been on a yacht?”

“Let me guess, you have one?” Yuuri said with a gentle roll of his eyes. 

“I have two, actually, but one of them is in the Maldives right now, so I’m afraid I only have one handy. I was wondering, Yuuri, would you be interested in taking a couple days to ourselves? You, me, and the most beautiful sunset you’ve ever seen.”

Yuuri closed his eyes. “Victor…”

“Don’t say it’s too much,” Victor teased. He chased Yuuri’s jaw with hungry kisses. “I already own the boat. It would be a shame not to use it, wouldn’t it?”

“You’re too tricky for your own good, Mr. Nikiforov,” Yuuri breathed. His eyes fluttered closed as Victor’s lips found his pulse, kissing the spot on his throat slowly and sweetly. “If you don’t watch out, I’ll get too comfortable with all these fancy things. And then what will we do?”

“Perish the thought. I suppose I’ll just have to spoil you even more, then, to keep you guessing. I like to think I’m good at surprises.”

“You spoil me rotten enough as it is,” Yuuri grumbled. Victor let out a brief flash of teeth, biting just hard enough to make shivers race up Yuuri’s spine, before he kissed the spot once more. 

“But will you join me?” Victor purred. Yuuri exhaled slowly. His eyes were heavy, and his mind was quickly losing focus under Victor’s touch. 

Just a few days, how bad could it be? It was not the most extravagant thing Victor had offered by any means. Just last week, Victor had tried to charm Yuuri into a weekend in Paris, of all places, which Yuuri rejected outright. Too much, too fast.

This was more Yuuri’s speed. Just a few days relaxing alone together. It was kind of like camping, except… in the ocean instead of elsewhere. The more he considered it, the weaker his resolve became. 

“Suppose Yuri did agree to skipping next week… how long would we be at sea?”

“As long as you want, honestly,” Victor said. “I like to go out for a long weekend sometimes, and there’s plenty of storage room for food, so you won’t need to worry about that. If you’re worried about me whisking you away to dangerous waters, you can always make sure everyone knows who you’re going with. But I promise I’m a great captain.” 

Words spilled out in an almost overeager rush, like they were falling over themselves to get out. Yuuri took Victor’s hands and smiled, swaying along with Victor’s leisurely pace. “I believe you. So… when do we leave?” 

Victor let out a delighted sound, squishing Yuuri in a hug. “Yes! We can leave any time, just need a few hours to get some supplies together before we head out. Saturday? Sunday?”

“Let’s see what Yuri says,” Yuuri said with a smile. Victor kissed his cheek. He led Victor by the hand, catching up easily to Yuri skulking down the halls. As Yuuri thought, he was in no hurry to get to his next lesson. “Yuri, sorry to bother you.”

Yuri squinted, instantly suspicious. He glared at Victor with visible distrust. “What do you want?”

“I want to steal Yuuri away next week,” Victor said, before Yuuri could answer. 

“Nope,” Yuri replied instantly, turning away. “My mom pays good money for these lessons. Now, I’m running late.”

Yuuri fondly shooed Victor off him. “Maybe we can work out an arrangement? I’m sure you’d like a week off, and I could make it up to you some other way?”

Yuri seemed to consider it, then shook his head. “Nope.” He walked quickly down the hallway and rounded the corner, leaving Yuuri and Victor behind. 

Victor sighed and shrugged. “I really thought he’d buy it. He always complains about having so many lessons during the summer. I guess it’s not surprising, since you’re clearly his favorite.”

Yuuri smiled fondly. There had to be some way to convince Yuri. He wasn’t unreasonable, despite how some of the others seemed to treat him. He acted prickly at times, but it was obvious that he could be persuaded somehow. Perhaps…?

Yuuri stood up a little straighter. “Stay here. Let me try something.” Victor cocked his head, but stayed put as Yuuri chased Yuri down. Yuri was almost to the locker room now, but he paused by the door when he saw Yuuri approach. 

“I said no,” Yuri grumbled. 

Yuuri took a deep breath. “I know it’s your time, and I don’t want to take it away from you. I’m not asking you to give up your lessons, just move them a little. And I don’t expect you to do it for free, either. It’s not fair to you.”

Yuri paused. “What are you suggesting?”

“Well, I can’t promise anything. I would have to call in a few favors, but… what if I got you a chance to meet Dark Horse?”

Yuri froze in place, eyes wide and shocked. “What? You’re joking.”

“I’m not. When I played in the symphony, a friend of mine ended up taking a job helping with their live performances. She’s good friends with them, and there’s a chance I can pull some strings and get a meeting.”

“No way! That’s so cool! Why didn’t you tell me sooner, I-” Yuri broke off with a cough, visibly tamping down his excitement. “Well. That would be… really cool. I guess I could agree to moving the lessons… for Dark Horse.”

“For Dark Horse,” Yuuri said with a grin. 

“But just this once!” Yuri demanded. “Don’t think you can get out of our lessons so easily the next time that pompous airhead wants to drag you god knows where. Bribery will only work this one time.”

“Of course not,” Yuuri said. “Thank you, Yuri.”

“No problem,” Yuri replied, turning back toward the door. He glanced back for just a moment, his cheeks slightly pink. “Have fun, I guess.” He vanished into the locker room, leaving Yuuri alone outside the door. Yuuri grinned and hurried back. 

He looped his arms around Victor’s neck, and Victor spun them around in obvious glee. “I’m guessing you convinced him?” Victor said, beaming at Yuuri. 

“I did. We can leave whenever. I can’t wait!”

Victor laughed breezily. “I knew I’d have to persuade you a little, but I didn’t expect you to be on board this easily. It makes me so happy.”

“I like the idea of going out to sea,” Yuuri said, warmth filling out his voice. Yuuri placed a kiss on Victor’s nose and pulled away, drifting back toward the piano. He ran his hand over the keys. “As a child, I grew up in a city on the shoreline. It’s a happy memory for me. And it’s something I want to experience with you.”

He sat at the bench. Every caress of the keys tempted him to press just a little more firmly, enough to draw out the songs in Yuuri’s heart. 

“I’m more than happy to experience everything with you, Yuuri,” Victor confided. “The ocean always reminds me of home. I want to share that feeling with you by my side.” Yuuri smiled softly. It was so strange. Being beside Victor made the music within him seem louder, clearer than before. Yuuri pressed softly on the keys, drawing out a vibrant chord, then another. It was a different song from the newly finished piece. There was almost a sense of accompaniment to it, as though they were two pieces meant to fit together. Two halves of a whole. 

Yuuri could feel the warmth of Victor’s arms around him, the way the song drew Victor in like a siren call. Even though the music was rough, unpolished, and it was as raw as Yuuri’s soul, it said, without words, ‘let’s go together’. Victor sat at the bench at Yuuri’s side, and Yuuri continued to play, feeling more at peace with the piano than he ever had before. 

Yuuri’s next lesson started soon, and Victor gave him one last kiss on his forehead before then. He stepped away with his phone in hand to get their trip 

Preparing the boat for departure seemed like an easy task for Victor— he placed a few calls, fired off a few text messages, and poked around on an app, occasionally asking for Yuuri’s opinion on various boat snacks and meals. It seemed Victor had a strong preference toward meals that were chilled, which made sense. After sitting in the hot sun all day, a nice, cool veggie wrap would sound absolutely divine. 

Yuuri was more than happy to defer to Victor’s experience in this situation. He offered a few suggestions, but overall let Victor excitedly make plans. 

A large part of Yuuri was buzzing just as much in anticipation of this trip. There would be so much time to relax and perhaps even get a bit… intimate. Yuuri felt his face warm up a bit just thinking about it. He smiled at Victor. Even his heart was fluttering.

They hadn’t done more than kiss since their first night together, except for a hurried fumble in the country club’s more private gazebo. Yuuri relished the chance to take things at a comfortable pace, but a part of him wanted more. 

* * *

When the day finally came to leave, Yuuri had a bag packed and a bit of sunblock rubbed on his face and shoulders. A mix of excitement and nerves bubbled just under the skin. He dressed himself simply, choosing a pair of his tight blue swim trunks and a t-shirt. It was close to noon when Victor’s chauffeured car pulled to a stop outside of his apartment. 

The ride was brief, or perhaps Yuuri was just so excited that the ride seemed like it lasted the blink of an eye, ending outside of Victor’s fancy home. There was only a moment for Yuuri to feel out of place and overwhelmed. Almost as soon as he pulled up, the door opened and Victor came out, greeting Yuuri with the same enthusiasm that Makkachin did. 

She let out a barrage of delighted borks and boofs, hopping around Victor and Yuuri’s feet. A tiny sailor hat was pinned to her head, and a little sailor style collar was placed on her neck. It matched with Victor’s captain’s hat and his sharp-looking pink captain’s coat and matching boat shoes. 

Victor embraced him, giving him a sweet, lingering kiss. He drew back with a smile. “I’m so glad to see you. Are you ready to go?”

“It's good to see you, too. I can’t wait to see the ocean!” Yuuri said. Makkachin let out a boof in agreement. 

“The boat was loaded up this morning. Let me grab the picnic basket for today’s lunch and we can head out!” Victor chirped, hurrying back into the house and returning with a large, decorative basket. He lugged it to the car and dropped it into the trunk. He held the door open for Yuuri. “After you!”

Yuuri pecked his cheek. Makkachin beat them both into the car, plopping down in the middle. They both laughed and settled in with her between them, her tail thumping happily against the seat. 

Victor’s boat, when they arrived at the dock, was much,  _ much  _ larger than Yuuri expected. The name ‘Living Legend’ was embossed in gold along the glittering, pearlescent side of the massive yacht. It was tiered, structured in several stories and longer than Yuuri could have ever dreamed.

“This is your boat?” Yuuri screeched. 

“It’s actually the smaller yacht of the two. Barely 170 feet long.”

“ _ Barely?”  _

“It’s still perfectly serviceable,” Victor said in a mock-wounded voice. Yuuri wheezed quietly. Victor could probably fit hundreds of people on here if he wanted. Didn’t people throw yacht parties with that many people on board? Yuuri felt dizzy just thinking about it. “Come aboard! You can meet the crew!”

“Crew?” Yuuri stammered. “We won’t be alone?” 

Victor shrugged. “Well, the ship’s a bit too large for me to handle alone, but it’s just a few people, and they’ll generally stay out of our way. Don’t mind them at all!” 

A fancy gangplank-style bridge formed a walkway between the dock and the ship. Makkachin bounded ahead of them. Clearly, she had done this a time or two. Yuuri followed with a slight bit more trepidation.

The ship was as beautiful inside as it was outside, more luxurious than anywhere Yuuri had ever lived before. Glossy dark wood fixtures met with brilliantly white fabrics and expansive windows showing off the stunning summer sky. 

Victor made quick introductions to the navigator, the private chef, and the deckhand. Almost as soon as they were introduced, they were off to work. The navigator called out to the deckhand, who was loosening their moorings to the dock and pulling back the walkway that connected the ship to land. 

Victor gave Yuuri a tour that somehow lasted even longer than the tour of his house. The kitchen was a full service operation, and was loaded with fresh food. There were several smaller cabins for the staff, as well as an absolutely massive master bedroom cabin complete with a bed that looked almost as soft as the one back in Victor’s house. Each deck had new activities and luxurious decor. 

The tour ended at the topmost deck, on a resplendent open-air sitting area complete with lounge chairs, a hot tub, and a circular shaped bed inset into the wooden floors like a cozy little nest. There was even a broad patch of fake grass for Makkachin’s business. 

“If there’s anything at all you need, you can let me know, or just hit one of these buttons here,” Victor said, indicating a little button set into a wall. “One of the crew will come help us out. Otherwise they’ll mostly stay on the lower decks.”

It was intimidating and overwhelming. Yuuri didn’t know where to look first, where to stand, or where to go. Victor placed the basket at the edge of the circular bed frame and grabbed a massive umbrella, sticking it into an almost invisible slot in the middle of it. He opened it, blanketing the bed in shade. Then he plopped down onto the cushion. “Yuuri, let’s eat!” 

The boat came to life beneath them, smooth as silk as they began to leave the dock behind. The smell of the sea was already making Yuuri feel more at ease. He took a slow breath and sat down beside Victor. 

“What did you pack?”

“One of my favorite restaurants does a special picnic takeout offer,” Victor said, opening the large basket. It was split down the middle, one side warm, the other chilled. From the warm side, Victor produced two bowls of still-steaming creamy pasta and fresh bread. From the chilled side, there was a pair of salads and a bottle of champagne. 

Victor looked around for a moment, hopping up just long enough to grab a pair of glasses and a bottle opener that had been left on a nearby table. “Here we go!” Yuuri sat back with a smile as Victor poured them equal measures of bubbling champagne. Victor kicked off his shoes and made himself comfortable on the pillows. 

Yuuri, still just a bit unsure, did the same. He settled beside Victor, and slowly he began to relax under the shade. The food was absolutely divine, and the champagne was sweet and complimented the flavors perfectly. 

They could see the sky and the open sea spread out before them, so beautiful that it made Yuuri’s chest ache. He had missed the ocean terribly. He’d forgotten just how much he had loved it, growing up. So many of his fondest memories came from the beach, or the dance studio, if it wasn’t about the piano. So much of his childhood felt tied to the slowly lapping waves. 

They sailed further out to sea, until the land became a distant speck on the horizon, and Yuuri felt himself grow just as distant in his own mind. “Penny for your thoughts?” Victor asked. 

Yuuri smiled, letting his eyes close. It was nice to lay out in the shade, feeling the warm wind on his skin. “Remembering the last time I was by the ocean. It was years ago, but I still remember the smell of the salt and the color of the sky…”

Victor laced their fingers together. They settled in, relaxing together for a long time. Yuuri was more than content to sit beside Victor and give Victor’s hand the occasional squeeze. The hot sun on his skin left his mind to wander while he half-dozed off. 

For so many years, Yuuri had been stressed and spread thin, worked too hard to remember why he had ever fallen in love with the piano in the first place. He had played for the symphony for years, working his fingers to the bone and struggling to regain his passion. 

The Halcyona had saved him, in a way. It didn’t just break the composer’s block Yuuri had been under. It had peeled back the layers of pent-up stress. It gave him new friends. And most of all, it gave him Victor. And though their relationship was still shiny and new, it was something Yuuri wanted to see grow. He wanted to see Victor smile like this forever.

Yuuri slowly opened his eyes, fondly watching the lazy smile on Victor’s face. Time seemed to pass slowly on the deck of the ship. And like Victor said, the crew seemed to keep to themselves. The only time Yuuri saw anyone else was when the chef brought out the dinners, setting their meals before them at a candle-lit table. 

Yuuri became more relaxed as a couple of days passed on the ship. The warm summer nights were kept at bay in the cool depths of Victor’s fancy cabin, wrapped up in passionate embraces until they fell asleep in each other’s arms. During the day Yuuri and Victor played with Makkachin, and found ways to entertain themselves in leisure. 

Victor sheepishly presented an electric keyboard, assuring Yuuri he didn’t have to play unless he wanted to. Yuuri was more than happy, though, missing the feeling of the keys under his fingers. Often, Victor would sit close by and read while Yuuri played. 

This morning, they woke up to a late morning breakfast, cozy in bed with the sunlight streaming through the numerous windows. Yuuri spent thirty minutes this morning rubbing sunblock into Victor’s lily white skin so it wouldn’t burn to a crisp, listening to Victor practically purr like a cat the whole time. 

They swam until lunch. Makkachin had her own cute little life vest and a platform that raised and lowered to let her back up to the boat’s deck. As promised, they hadn’t seen the crew more than once or twice a day, if that. As long as the ship was cruising in the right direction, Victor didn’t see a need to bother them with anything. 

Yuuri brought out his Switch after a refreshing lunch featuring a charcuterie board and an assortment of cheeses, fruits, veggies, and several bottles of wine that left Yuuri feeling bubbly and happy. They settled into the round nest bed together, getting cozy in the shade as they often did. Today, Victor seated himself opposite Yuuri, pulling Yuuri’s bare feet into his lap. Yuuri let out a soft giggle as Victor played with his toes. 

As Victor began to slowly rub his feet, Yuuri at last looked up with a fond smile. “You don’t have to do that, you know.”

“I like to,” Victor said. “I really, really enjoy it. You won’t make me stop, will you?” Victor turned the full force of his puppy eyes to Yuuri, and they were far, far too effective. Perhaps Victor was just used to getting his way. But the atmosphere of the ship made Yuuri feel indulgent, and Victor’s foot rubs were something Yuuri found hard to pass up. 

He laughed gently. “I guess I won’t stop you.” Victor beamed and kept rubbing Yuuri’s feet while Yuuri sat back. 

This truly was the most relaxed he’d ever been in his life. He had a new game for his console, a slightly damp but very happy dog curled up at his side, and the sweetest, most handsome boyfriend in the world  _ rubbing his feet.  _ Yuuri was sure he probably hit his head and was dreaming all this, but he would enjoy it for now. 

His eyes grew heavy as Victor carefully kneaded and massaged. Victor’s fingers were as skillful at massages as they were at just about everything else Victor seemed to do. He might have slipped off into a slight doze, only to wake from a small sound startling him. 

Victor’s phone had chimed. He checked it with a soft smile. “Ah, my mother sent a video of a new litter of puppies. Do you want to see?” 

“Yes! Please!” Yuuri said. Victor gently tossed his phone across the bed. Yuuri fumbled it, accidentally bringing it back to the home screen. Yuuri went to reopen the messaging app when something caught his eye. 

He felt a little shiver run down his spine. The red design of one of the apps was incredibly familiar to him. “TwinkleToes?” he murmured, confused and startled in one. 

Oh yes. That was the one flaw in all of this, wasn’t it? Yuuri was secretly posting foot pics all this time, trading them to strangers for money. Was that considered cheating? Was it weird? Would Victor be upset if he found out Yuuri did something so outlandish? As the panic gripped his chest, he slowly looked up. 

Victor turned a brilliant shade of red that had nothing to do with the sun. Yuuri would know— he and Victor had been avid about reapplying sunblock, especially for Victor’s pale ass. Yuuri looked down at his feet in Victor’s lap, at the hands frozen around them. He glanced back at the app on Victor’s phone. Oh. 

_ Oh.  _

Suddenly everything made sense. Yuuri felt so stupid for not noticing sooner. The way Victor so often glanced down at Yuuri’s feet, the way he jumped to massage them… Yuuri felt his cheeks flood with heat. He’d been a fool to miss it. And now that Yuuri could see it, it was incredibly, painfully obvious. 

“Victor- do you…” He hesitated. Victor looked like a deer in the headlights, his eyes wide and startled. Yuuri dropped to a whisper. “Do you… have a foot thing?”

“A what?” 

Yuuri groaned in embarrassment. He rubbed his face and tried to hide behind his palms. “You know… a… a thing… for feet. A... uh… sexual thing,” Yuuri added with a low cough. He peeked out through his hands. 

Victor was flushing bright red, looking away. His hands fiddled with Yuuri’s feet. For a moment, Victor glanced out of the corner of his eyes, meeting Yuuri’s gaze. “I… might… maybe… have a thing for feet, yes.” He broke eye contact again. Victor was extremely focused on the feet in his lap now, avoiding Yuuri’s gaze. “But that’s okay, right?” Victor whipped his head up to Yuuri, something hopeful in his eyes. 

Yuuri felt his cheeks flame. He should confess now. He should tell Victor the truth about how he was able to afford all those spa trips. Yuuri hesitated, taking a shallow breath. “I… I don’t mind that…”

Victor gave his feet a hopeful squeeze. “You’re sure you don’t mind? I promise, I won’t do anything… Ah… weird- I just-”

“I’m not worried about that,” Yuuri said in a rush, burying his face again. Oh god. He needed to come out and say it, or he’d live his whole life feeling like a hypocrite. He just had to say it.  _ Victor, I take foot pictures for money.  _ That was easy enough. 

Yuuri met Victor’s eyes again. 

“Victor… I have something I have to tell you.”

“Oh no, please don’t tell me you’re grossed out by me rubbing your feet now,” Victor said. “I’m so sorry, Yuuri, I just really like how your feet look- I mean, look at these shapely arches! And your ankles, they’re just so pretty, I can’t help myself-”

“Victor!” Yuuri cried out. They were both tomato-colored now, and Yuuri felt absolutely mortified. “It’s… it’s about TwinkleToes.”

“If you want me to delete the app, I can,” Victor said sheepishly. 

“No, that’s not it…” Yuuri said. “What I mean is… ahem. I have a confession to make.” Victor was quiet while Yuuri gathered his strength to speak. “I know about TwinkleToes because I post pictures on there to make some money on the side. Just foot pictures, though!”

It was Victor’s turn to look ashamed. He picked Yuuri’s feet up and hid behind them, saying “Yuuuuuri!”

“What’s wrong?” Yuuri said, panicking. “I can stop! I’m sorry, I just wanted to tell you-”

“It’s not that,” Victor said. “I… I have a confession, too. I saw your pictures and sent you money.”

Yuuri squawked and yanked his feet back. “What? How did you know it was me?” he yelled. His heart jackhammered in his chest and his head gave a dizzy swirl. He’d been so careful. 

Victor looked sheepish. “Well, the nail polish colors always matched up. Also, you have a really cute mole on your ankle that I noticed when we were at the spa.”

Yuuri was about to scream. “Oh my god, I don’t believe this. You knew all along? How long did you know?”

“Uh, for a while, I think,” Victor said. “You only had a few pictures up when I noticed the nail polish the first time, but I was sure a while ago-”

“Oh my god,” Yuuri groaned. He staggered to his feet, leaving the comfortable shade of the umbrella-covered nest bed. Yuuri went stock still as a thought occurred to him. “Wait… Victor.” Chills raced up his spine. The day was hot, almost unpleasantly so, but Yuuri could only feel icy goosebumps. “You said… you sent me money?”

“A bit…” Victor said evasively. 

DaddyNiki. Niki. Nikiforov.  _ Victor Nikiforov.  _

Yuuri stumbled to the side of the ship, ready to throw himself into the ocean from shame. Instead, he was looming thirty feet up, far and away from the lapping waves. He clutched white-knuckled at the railing, before spinning around. 

Victor had gotten to his feet, approaching slowly. Yuuri was panicking again. “This isn’t happening,” Yuuri gasped. He took a shaky step away from Victor, then bolted. 

Victor called his name. “Yuuri! Yuuri, please, don’t run again!” he called in despair. 

Yuuri couldn’t breathe. His head was spinning so fast, stunned by the weight of the rapid fire revelations. No, no, no, none of this was okay. Yuuri had only posted those pictures because it was supposed to be anonymous. 

Victor wasn’t supposed to find out. He wasn’t ever supposed to know, and yet he’d been knowingly sending massive amounts of money to Yuuri time and time again. Yuuri took refuge in the bedroom of the main cabin, curling up at the foot of the bed and wrapping himself in a blanket burrito that covered his head. 

Fuck, fuck, what would he do now? Victor must see him as nothing more than a charity case. All this time, he’d told Yuuri it wasn’t like that, but he’d thrown so much money at Yuuri over nothing, paying off Yuuri’s bills and buying him so many nice things. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. 

His phone chirped, and it startled Yuuri enough to make him jump. He had forgotten his phone was in his pocket. Trembling slightly, he checked the screen. It was a notification from TwinkleToes. 

A ten dollar payment from DaddyNiki, and a message:  _ Yuuri please I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I didn’t know it would upset you so much and I should have been more up front. Can we talk? _

Yuuri closed the message and put down his phone, shaking his head. Eyes burning, he buried his face in the sheets and tried to take deep breaths. 

Another chime. A single dollar.  _ Yuuri I have to send money to send new messages, but I don’t want you to think I just want you just to buy foot pictures from you. Please, can you open the door? I’m so so sorry for everything!!!!  _

Another chime, this time bringing with it a dizzying number of zeros. A thousand dollars with the message:  _ please Yuuri  _

Another thousand, another ‘ _ Please Yuuri’.  _ Yuuri was about to scream when a third chime came through.  _ I won’t stop sending money until you open the door and talk to me. _

Yuuri flung himself at the door, wailing out, “Victor, stop this!”

Another chime. It was ten thousand this time.  _ Oops my finger slipped. Yuuri please talk to me please please please please _

Yuuri flung the door open. “Victor!”

Victor looked up from his phone. He was sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the door. Victor offered Yuuri a helpless, crooked smile, but in his eyes, pain shimmered like glass. “I’m sorry for playing dirty like that, I just wanted to get you attention,” he said. 

“Victor, please,” Yuuri whispered. His eyes burned, dewing up with hot tears. 

Victor stood up, leaning toward Yuuri but not quite entering his bubble of personal space. “Yuuri, can we talk? I’m so sorry for not telling you sooner. But I’m not sorry for a single penny I sent you.”

“At least take the money back,” Yuuri said. “I don’t- I’m not a charity case, I don’t want you throwing money at me because- because you feel sorry for me, or-”

“But I don’t!” Victor said. “I’ve never felt sorry for you. And I know you aren’t a charity case. Yuuri, I just don’t know how to show you just how much I want to cherish you, and the way you make me feel. I don’t know what I can do to give back some of what I get just by being near you. Everyone else in my life has only wanted me for my money. It’s all I know. And you’re the only person who doesn’t want that, and I- I-” Victor broke off, at a loss for words. “I don’t know what to do, Yuuri.”

“Just being there is enough,” Yuuri said. He felt his body move closer, almost impulsively, until he had Victor in his arms, his face buried in the crook of Victor’s neck. Victor held him. 

“I know it’s not about the money,” Victor whispered. “I never once thought it was. I just… I want to treasure you, Yuuri, you know that, don’t you?”

“I do,” Yuuri said back. He could feel Victor’s light shirt soak through with his tears. “I feel the same. I just… I feel like there’s a debt I owe to you, for all this money. So much I can never pay back. Not just the money, I guess, but the attention as well. It’s so much, and I feel so much when I look at you, like I could work for a thousand years and never pay back even a fraction of what it feels like you give me.”

“I think I understand,” Victor murmured. “I don’t want to feel like there’s something unequal between us. You just mean so much to me, Yuuri.” He gently tugged Yuuri into the bedroom, sitting them both down on the bed. “I guess we’ve both been ignoring the elephant in the room for too long. But I never spend money if I don’t genuinely want to.”

Yuuri looked miserably down at his phone. Victor gently curled a finger under Yuuri’s chin. Yuuri looked up, seeing glittering tears running down Victor’s cheeks. Yuuri was too startled to speak for a moment. He brushed away one of the tears, pushing back Victor’s hair from his face. 

“You’re crying,” Yuuri said softly. 

“So are you,” Victor said, trying for a joke that fell flat. Yuuri smiled anyway. “I just… didn’t want you to be scared of me. I didn’t want to see you run away from me again.

“Oh- okay. I won’t run away this time,” Yuuri said. Victor took Yuuri’s hand, giving it a squeeze. It felt solid. Steady. Yuuri took a slow breath. “I’m not scared of you. I’m just… getting used to all this. I was surprised, and I panicked. Will you be patient with me?”

“Always,” Victor said. Yuuri smiled. “So about TwinkleToes…”

Yuuri groaned and blushed. “I can’t believe you knew it was my feet all along.”

“Hey, those are some beautiful feet,” Victor said defensively. “I’ve looked at a loot of feet in my time, and your feet are the most perfect. And your ankles! And legs too! And your hands are positively magic, I could just watch them move across the piano for hours.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh now. Victor smiled warmly, and he gave Yuuri’s hand another squeeze. “You can do whatever you like with your account, I promise. If you want to keep posting pictures, all I ask is that you don’t make me unfollow you. Please, Yuuri? Please please?”

He kissed up Yuuri’s jaw, and Yuuri was laughing harder. “I won’t! I don’t know if I even want to keep posting much longer, to be honest.” Victor looked sad for a moment. Yuuri squeezed Victor’s hand and shifted, plopping his feet into Victor’s open lap. Victor looked up, startled, and Yuuri smiled wider. “I don’t really want to share these feet with anyone but you.”

“Yuuuuri!” Victor tackled Yuuri, hugging him fiercely against the bed. “Okay, but you have to promise you’ll still let me spoil you, okay? Can I be allowed to do that?”

“Within reason,” Yuuri said. “And I’ll… try to be a little more accepting. Just… be patient with me, okay?”

“Always,” Victor said. He tipped his head up, pressing a soft kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. “Are we okay now?”

“We’re okay now,” Yuuri said. He smiled against Victor’s cheek, laying beside Victor on the soft bed. He shifted slightly. “Hey, Victor?” he asked. 

Victor cocked his head. “Mmn?”

“Wanna have make-up sex?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the last chapter! Coming in one week~


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post this please don't kill me

“Wanna have make-up sex?” Yuuri asked. 

“Is that even a question?” Victor rolled onto his side, looking at Yuuri with obvious hunger. He held himself back, but his hand trailed up Yuuri’s thigh. The loaded suggestion was anything but subtle. 

Yuuri grinned. “Well, I was just thinking there’s no point in fighting if we don’t get to have make up sex after, right?” He rolled onto his back, and Victor’s greedy hand slid up the front of Yuuri’s leg and back down to Yuuri’s knee. 

“I don’t think people usually  _ ask  _ for make-up sex,” Victor teased. “But in this case, I’m more than happy to say a resounding ‘yes’ to that.”

Yuuri leaned up, bringing his face in close to Victor’s. He hesitated there, their breath hot against each other’s skin, so close that a tip of the head would cause their lips to brush one another. Victor touched Yuuri’s chin, his hold so gentle that it could be broken with a turn of the head. 

“Victor…” Yuuri breathed. His eyes closed. Their lips met, softly at first, lingering and nervous. He scolded himself. There was no reason to be afraid. This was the same Victor he’d known yesterday in this same bed. The only difference now was that the foot-related secrets both had kept were now out in the open. 

Victor wasn’t angry that Yuuri took foot pics. Yuuri wasn’t  _ too  _ upset that Victor had been paying him money. It was just a weird sensation, to be so close to someone, to feel so vulnerable after having something blown out of the water the way that this had. 

Victor pulled back. His expressions were usually so tightly controlled, but vulnerability was now written all over his face. “You’re still weirded out by the uh… foot… thing… aren’t you,” Victor said with a nervous cough. 

Yuuri shook his head. “No! That’s not it. I’m just. I feel out of my depth, Victor. I want to make you happy. And… I guess I know the pictures I took made you happy, but… I just don’t know what I can do in real life to make you feel as good as you do for me,” Yuuri said at last in a small voice, his cheeks flushed bright red. 

Victor squished Yuuri in a hug so tight that Yuuri struggled to breathe for a moment. “Yuuri, you don’t have to do anything. I’m happy just the way things have been. There’s no need to push yourself outside of what you’re comfortable with. And if there’s something you want to explore, we can try it together.”

Yuuri frowned to himself. Victor was always willing to offer him a metaphorical hand. He would meet Yuuri wherever he found himself most comfortable. But Yuuri didn’t know where that line was, himself. It had felt good taking pictures of himself, but it had never been directly about his own feet. Could he give whatever would make Victor happiest? Could he find that line where he and Victor could enjoy the peak of pleasure? 

He closed his eyes and took a steady breath. Memories of their time together still felt so fresh and new. Even a touch of Victor’s hand against Yuuri’s foot had been enough to make Victor climax during their first time together. And when Yuuri had pressed his foot against Victor’s cock–Oh. That would do it, wouldn’t it?

Yuuri shifted on the bed. “Can I try something?” Yuuri asked. Victor smiled, nodding. His eyes sparkled. Yuuri posed Victor on the bed with gentle touches, leaning him against the headboard and sitting facing Yuuri, their legs tangled together. Carefully, Yuuri extricated his legs and guided Victor to spread his own a bit apart. 

Victor relaxed, smiling, happy to see Yuuri taking the initiative. But he didn’t know what would be coming next. Yuuri bit his lip as he looked Victor up and down, building up the courage for the next step.

Victor was dressed simply in a light linen button down and khaki shorts that left very little to the imagination in this position. Yuuri could see the hard line of Victor’s cock running down the right thigh of the trousers. Yuuri was still barefoot from their swim and the massage. 

“Tell me if this is too weird,” Yuuri said. He braced his hands on the bed to either side of his body, balancing as he rocked his weight back. He lifted his legs up. Victor watched closely as Yuuri gently placed his feet into Victor’s lap, tentative still as Yuuri settled in. 

A flush spread like wildfire over Victor’s cheeks as Yuuri gave an experimental nudge against the hard bulge. His feet weren’t as dexterous as his hands, so his motions were clumsy and a bit hesitant. Victor groaned. 

“Bad?” Yuuri whispered. 

“Good, good,” Victor moaned. Yuuri pressed a little more firmly, sliding his foot in slow strokes along the length. Victor bit his lip. His breath was shaky, in and out, halting and jerky. “Yuuri-” 

Yuuri felt his confidence surge. He flexed his ankles. One foot lavished attention to Victor’s cock, the other moved to Victor’s waistband. He fumbled briefly, struggling. His toes were too clumsy to undo the button. Victor popped it with a punched out groan. The sound of it went straight to Yuuri’s cock. His cheeks burned. Victor shed his trousers and shirt, leaving him in just the skinny black thong. 

Now Yuuri could easily follow the shape of it, gently cupping the length of Victor’s erection between the soles of his feet. Victor’s stifled moan was more than encouraging. He shuffled a little, stroking it in awkward motions that made Victor buck under him. Yuuri was more than a little smug. His confidence built. 

Each breath came faster than the last. Victor’s eyes were heavy and fluttering. A dark spot beaded up at the tip on Victor’s underwear, shining in the low light of the room. Victor wore a shaky grin. He laughed in a way that stuttered with his shallow breaths. “These are in the way, aren’t they?” 

He hooked a finger in the waist and pulled them down, shimmying to work them to his ankles before tossing them aside. His cock was stiff and flushed, bobbing in the air between his legs and framed by Yuuri’s pale feet. “You’re really into this,” Yuuri murmured. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe Victor would like it, necessarily… more that he was simply surprised that it was this effective this fast. He leaned forward long enough to pour a bit of lube over Victor’s cock, and Victor shakily took the container of lube from him, his grip a fraction too tight. 

Yuuri dragged the ball of his foot gently up the side, then brought the arch of his other foot to cradle Victor’s heavy testicles. Victor let out a soft hiss, nodding his head. His hands seemed to be at a loss. One clutched at the bedding, the other finally settled on Yuuri’s ankle. He drew circles on the inside of Yuuri’s foot with his thumb. “Yuuri, feels so good…”

“I’m glad,” Yuuri said, blushing brightly. “I want to make you feel even better, okay?”

“Just… ah, keep doing that,” Victor muttered, his eyes fluttering. The blue color seemed darker, his silver lashes heavy. With another shaky breath, his grip on Yuuri’s ankle tightened. At the same time, his hips started to move, grinding against the feet in his lap. He was panting heavily. “Yes, it’s perfect, so, so perfect, thank you, Yuuri… Yuuri…”

The footjob quickly became a bout of footfucking as Victor’s overeager hips took over the pace. Yuuri stifled a small laugh. His fond smile took over his whole face as he watched Victor seek out his pleasure. His chest was tight with the sheer amount of joy he felt, the elation at being able to give this to Victor. 

Victor rocked his hips slowly, teasing the soft skin of the shaft with the delicate arch of Yuuri‘s foot. Yuuri could feel Victor’s pulse fluttering under his skin, every throb making the tip flush a little darker, the heavy weight of Victor’s balls drawn up tight and round beneath him. 

Victor’s hands gripped at Yuuri’s ankles, his touch almost desperate as he held Yuuri’s feet together. The space between the soles was the perfect, messy, lube-slick heat for Victor’s cock. He panted like an animal as he finally stuttered his hips, a low, hungry groan slipping out as he painted the tops of Yuuri’s feet in his release. Yuuri watched fondly as the cock twitched, the last spurt finally weakly dribbling down the end. 

Victor sat back slowly. His eyes were closed. “Oh my god, Yuuri.” His voice was breathless and delighted, blissed out beyond belief. 

“You really liked that, didn’t you?” Yuuri said softly. 

Victor let out a weak laugh. “That’s an understatement. It feels like such a relief. I felt so guilty for keeping secrets… I didn’t want to keep it from you, Yuuri, I really didn’t. I was just… afraid of making things awkward between us.”

Yuuri hummed softly, trying to disguise the way his mind was racing. “I was too, honestly. But I’m really glad things are out in the open now.” There was a stillness between them, and Yuuri could feel the weight of the words he wanted to say. Victor’s touch was an unwavering source of comfort. He took a steadying breath. “Still… Have you ever… thought about us doing other… things?” he hedged. “Any fantasies?”

Victor’s eyes snapped open. “Fantasies?”

Yuuri blushed and looked away. “You know… you had so many good ideas when you were following me on the website. I want to do more. I want to do everything,” he confessed. He forced himself to look into Victor’s eyes, and he instantly found himself falling. 

His heart raced in his chest, the brilliant blue of Victor’s eyes searing deep into his soul. “Oh, Yuuri, my darling, dearest, I have no shortage of fantasies involving  _ you,” _ he purred. 

“Will you share them with me?” Yuuri asked. 

Victor slowly smiled, trailing his hands over Yuuri’s messy feet. His touch was so light it tickled. The fingertips drew a line through the cum. He rose up in a fluid motion, holding Yuuri’s feet in hand. “I have one thing I want to try,” he admitted. “Tell me if this is too weird for you.” 

Victor gently tugged Yuuri to face the edge of the bed. The messy toes pointed toward the carpet, hanging above it by a scant few inches. Victor knelt on the floor. 

Yuuri watched it all, unsure what was happening. Victor’s movements were unhurried, as though Yuuri was a skittish animal, ready to bolt. He put a pillow under his knees, and parted Yuuri’s legs to make room for him between them. A warm palm settled on Yuuri’s knee, then slowly slid down. Goosebumps trailed behind his touch. 

Victor bowed his head low. He took one foot into his hands with the utmost reverence, slowly enough for Yuuri to watch every small shift of his body. He was a devout on his knees, pressing his lips to the top of Yuuri’s foot with a worshipful grace. And then, as though designed to send Yuuri’s heart fluttering in his chest, a tiny glimpse of tongue slipped out. 

The flat of Victor’s tongue dragged slowly over the skin, making Yuuri squirm, his cock stiffening between his legs. He wanted to bring them together, suddenly shy, but Victor’s gentle touch kept him from moving. A low whine slipped past his lips. 

“Yuuri,” Victor whispered, like a prayer to a higher power. His teeth scraped softly against the skin before the tongue came back, cleaning his spend away and leaving behind a kiss. 

Yuuri moaned. His head fell back as sensation flooded his body, every touch too much for words. Victor drove all coherent thought from Yuuri’s mind with his kisses. Under his gentle touch, every nerve ending on Yuuri’s feet seemed to overwhelm beyond words. 

And for all that Yuuri was coming apart, Victor was utterly ruined, his expression lost to his worship at Yuuri’s feet. From his knees, his body bowed and swayed, one hand tugging at Yuuri’s waistband to pull his pants down. 

Yuuri helped him pull them off, Victor’s lips chasing the newly revealed skin of his thighs to his knees, down his calves and back to the top of his feet with a wry grin. Victor tossed the shorts behind him. He never lingered too long in one spot, constantly keeping Yuuri guessing. The side of Yuuri’s knee, up to his inner thigh, a peck to Yuuri’s groin before sinking his mouth down around Yuuri’s cock with a wet suck. 

Yuuri moaned as Victor bobbed there for a moment. His eyes twinkled with mischief, gazing up at Yuuri with the purest, rawest kind of love to make Yuuri’s heart race. Then just as fast, he pulled off with a pop, leaving a kiss to the tip before kissing Yuuri’s balls and then back down to his other naked thigh. 

Everywhere his lips went, his hands stayed on Yuuri’s legs, his ankles, lavishing them with gentle rubs and treasuring touches. When Victor couldn’t bear to resist temptation any longer, he sucked a line of kisses down Yuuri’s leg, lingering longer and slower the closer he got to Yuuri’s ankles. 

Yuuri was left as a moaning puddle under his expert touch. And perhaps Yuuri would have felt guilty for the attention, if not for the sounds Victor made— sounds that drove him even more wild than before. Each greedy kiss bubbled up with a ripple of raw, feral desire, a hunger for more. Victor was vocally enjoying every second of this, moaning as he pressed Yuuri’s feet together and kissed them both together. 

Victor’s hard cock was flushed furiously dark, smacking against his stomach with every movement. Yuuri pulled one foot free of Victor’s touch with a grin, bringing it down to Victor’s cock. Victor let out a punched out loan the second Yuuri made contact. 

“Yuuri,” Victor groaned. “I just came and I feel like I need to come again. How are you so powerful?”

Yuuri laughed fondly. He couldn’t look away from Victor’s loving gaze, nor did he want to. “I think you’re enjoying this more than I expected.”

“You’re right,” Victor murmured. His worshipful touch never stopped. “Mmm, I almost came again. You make me feel like I’m a teenager. I hope you know you’re too powerful for me, Yuuri. Beautiful as those pictures were, they didn’t quite do the real thing justice.”

“Oh yeah?” Yuuri said with a smile. Feeling bold, a little teasing settled at the tip of his tongue, and he was half tempted to let it into the open. Impulse won out. “You liked those pictures so much, too, didn’t you?” 

“Yeah,” Victor groaned. “I jerked off a lot to them. More than I should have. Oh god, keep talking, Yuuri, your voice is so beautiful when it’s wrecked.”

Yuuri let out a breathless laugh, cut off with a low gasp. Victor’s kisses to his feet seemed to twist something inside him, pooling in the pit of his stomach. The sensation was almost more than he could bear. 

He didn’t fully understand Victor’s Thing for Feet, but he was starting to. 

Victor’s cheek bumped against Yuuri’s foot, bringing a laugh to both of their lips. Yuuri exhaled. “You requested so many pictures, too.” He remembered the requests a bit hazily, but a few stood out a bit more than the others. “Heels. Socks. You like those?”

“Yes,” Victor confessed. He let out a shaky moan, rubbing his cheek against the sole of Yuuri’s foot. “Oh god, the things those pictures did to me.”

Yuuri felt a stroke of inspiration, his heart hammering faster in his chest. Pleasure tore through him as Victor left another slow kiss against his skin. “Truthfully? I liked wearing them,” he whispered. 

Teeth came out. Victor bit down where he’d been kissing, a deep, full-bodied groan eking out. The sting went straight to Yuuri’s cock, and he almost came right there. “Yeah?” Victor finally breathed. His voice was husky with desire. Jackpot. 

Yuuri nodded shakily, the confession simultaneously taking a weight off him and further clouding his mind with more desire. “Yeah, yes, ah- Victor! Oh god that feels good,” he moaned. “I bet you’d love to see me in pretty stockings, wouldn’t you?”

“Oh god yes, Yuuri,” Victor groaned. His kisses were more frantic. “You were devastating. I probably wouldn’t survive.”

“Shame we don’t have any,” Yuuri mourned. A greedy part of him wished he could truly drive Victor wild, but the few pairs he’d splurged on were still firmly at the bottom of his sock drawer. “It would be fun to try it out…”

Victor paused. Yuuri could see the gears turning and he gently tapped Victor’s cheek with his foot, laughing. “No, absolutely not. We are not getting socks delivered to the boat!”

“I wasn’t going to order socks!” Victor said, but he was laughing, too. His cheeks darkened into a fierce blush. “I may… have a small stash already on the yacht.”

Yuuri blinked. “You… do?”

Victor looked embarrassed now. “I— well, please don’t overthink it! I was just hoping I might be able to convince you to— well, that’s not quite right, I wasn’t going to mention it unless you seemed like you were— ahh, I probably wasn’t ever going to mention it at all, honestly, and—”

Yuuri poked Victor’s lips with his toes to cut him off, and Victor gently bit them in retaliation, before they both broke into nervous laughter. “Where are they?” he asked, feeling mischievous. 

Victor groaned and closed his eyes, pointing to a dresser in the corner. “Right side, top drawer. Oh god, Yuuri, I’m not going to survive today, am I? This is punishment for keeping secrets, I understand now,” Victor moaned, melodramatic as he flopped onto his back on the floor. 

Yuuri giggled as he stepped over Victor, tossing his shirt behind him so he was completely naked. He swayed his hips as he walked. The dresser was nearby, and he peered inside. The top shelf was sparsely stocked, mostly underwear, with only a few pairs of athletic socks and an assortment of longer socks. Yuuri pawed through until he found a pair of soft looking nylon pantyhose. He glanced back at Victor, who was watching him and stroking his cock with a hungry, endlessly fond look. 

Yuuri grinned. “No peeking! And by the way, no touching, either! I’ll be right back,” he said. He grabbed the stockings and waited for Victor to cover his eyes, then darted to the bathroom. The stockings came up past his waist, giving his legs a dark, shimmery look. Yuuri checked himself in the mirror. 

A certain giddiness threatened to overcome him. Oh yes, these would certainly drive Victor wild. He dug in the cabinets and emerged victorious with a bottle of lube, pulling the hose back down to his thighs. He perched on the edge of the counter and spread his legs as best as he could, awkwardly starting to stretch himself out. 

The first finger barely registered, after all the sex they’d been having daily, and Yuuri quickly worked himself up to two, then three, and finished with four just to make sure. He slicked himself inside once more and pulled the hose back up. 

In the mirror, his eyes sparkled with unbridled joy. The upset from earlier was almost gone from his face. Yuuri had never thought about what he would have expected, being in a relationship with someone like Victor. There was something so utterly charming, so endlessly captivating about Victor. It stole his heart away, more surely than all the money in the world. 

A part of him still felt uneven. It would take getting used to, adjusting to this feeling of imbalance and ensuring that nothing changed between them. But from Yuuri’s racing heart, and the way Victor smiled at him as he opened the door, Yuuri felt more confident than ever that they could figure it out together. 

He swayed his hips as he walked out, pointing his toes with every step. Victor’s cock visibly twitched in interest. He muffled his groan into his hand, unable to look away. “Oh, Yuuri, darling, I don’t think I’m going to survive.”

Yuuri approached Victor slowly, unable to hide his smile. Under the sheer pantyhose, Yuuri’s cock swelled gently, the hard line visible through the nylon. He could see Victor’s eyes following the line of his body down from his face, lingering on his cock briefly before sliding the rest of the way down to Yuuri’s feet. 

Yuuri rose up, striking a pose on the balls of his feet before starting to dance. He never hurried, moving slowly, content in the way he drew Victor’s gaze. Victor was rapt. Every leisurely twirl, every lift of his arm, step of his foot, he could feel Victor’s attention on him. 

“Gorgeous,” Victor breathed. “Stunning.”

“You like?” Yuuri asked. He turned his back to Victor. His fingertips trailed down his waist, hips swaying while he hummed. He felt hands on his thighs, then breath fanning over the back of his neck. 

Victor had stood up. He embraced Yuuri from behind, swaying with him. “I like very much,” he whispered into Yuuri’s ear. “So tempting, I can’t believe this is real. This is mine.”

“All yours,” Yuuri murmured. “And you’re all mine.” He turned around, still held there in Victor’s gentle embrace. They kissed, sweetly at first. It grew like a wildfire, until it roared between them, searingly hot, burning up with embers brighter than stars. 

It subsumed them both. Yuuri drowned in that kiss, until he was left desperate and breathless and ready for more. Victor clung to him like a lifeline. Yuuri pulled them back to the bed, and Victor fell to his knees, mirroring his position from before. 

Victor ran his hands down Yuuri’s legs and back down to his stockinged feet. He picked one foot up and kissed the nylon dressed sole, then dragged his cheek along it with a low moan. “Yuuri, if you keep living out my darkest fantasies like this, I’m going to start to feel like a dirty pervert.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Yuuri asked, laughing a little. Savage pride burned inside him. 

Victor’s eyes sparkled. He pressed another few kisses to the foot in his hand, humming. “Only if you have a problem with me being incredibly, wildly turned on right now,” Victor groaned, punctuating his words with quick pecks. 

Yuuri lifted his free foot off the floor and let it trail up Victor’s chest, the black hose making it appear stark against Victor's pale skin. Yuuri eased his foot to press firmly against Victor’s pecs, rubbing the nipple with his toes. Victor’s voice shuddered beautifully. 

Victor moaned low and long as Yuuri brought his foot back down, pressing it against his cock hard enough to make Victor buck his hips. “Oh, fuck, yes, Yuuri, god yes,” he moaned. 

His hips picked up a slow, easy rhythm.  Eacheach thrust dragged his cock along the soft pantyhose around Yuuri’s feet. Yuuri curled his toes to rub Victor’s balls, and the reaction was almost sweeter than he could have ever expected. Victor went wild, fucking Yuuri’s feet like an animal. 

It shouldn’t have been so hot, and yet it was, seeing the absolute focus in Victor’s eyes, the blissful expression on his face, the rabbiting of Victor’s hips. A strand of silver hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. Yuuri tangled his fingers through the rest, bringing Victor’s moaning mouth up to the bulge in the hose. 

Victor mouthed against Yuuri’s cock through the nylon, heat seeping through, leaving Yuuri trembling. He licked a wet stripe along the length and sucked at the swell of it, still rutting breathlessly. Yuuri moaned. It was impossible to describe the feeling of it. The warmth bled through the thin, stretchy fabric, leaving Yuuri to throw his head back and gasp with pleasure. 

His hips bucked against Victor’s mouth. Victor groaned and sucked a long, slow kiss along the line of Yuuri’s groin. He gathered a bit of extra fabric in his teeth and yanked. It tore easily. 

“Holy shit, Victor,” Yuuri gasped as Victor ripped the pantyhose open. His cock poked out through the new hole, and Victor swallowed it down greedily, still grinding his hips against Yuuri’s feet. Victor’s teeth ripped more of the hose open, tearing it all the way down between Yuuri’s spread legs. His hungry kisses trailed down Yuuri’s hard cock. 

Victor sucked gently at Yuuri’s heavy balls, kissing them and lavishing them in attention until Yuuri was making desperate sounds above him. Victor pulled off with a pop and went even lower. His kisses roved over the tender skin and down to Yuuri’s entrance. He kissed the rim and let out a surprised sound, a finger sneaking up to toy with the rim. 

“What’s this? You’re already wet here?”

Yuuri couldn’t hide his coy smile. “Disappointed?”

“Anything but,” Victor replied indulgently. He ran his hands along Yuuri’s silky stockings. The grip tightened around Yuuri’s knees and hefted up, sending Yuuri sprawling back onto the bed with a laugh, legs askance in the air. 

Victor rose up from his knees. His body loomed over Yuuri’s, devouring every inch of available skin with his hungry kisses. His hands kept climbing, up, up, until Yuuri’s legs were almost bent double and his ankles were neatly hooked on Victor’s shoulders. 

Victor tilted his head and kissed the side of the foot as his cock came to rest next to Yuuri’s. The velvety skin left Yuuri purring in anticipation. He could feel every inch of Victor’s cock flush against his own. The new pose tore the hose the rest of the way, split open down the crotch to expose everything completely. A cool draft of air passed over the sensitive skin of Yuuri’s most intimate areas. A small sound eked past his lips. 

“Victor…” he groaned. “Fuck me already.” 

Victor smiled and pressed one last kiss to Yuuri’s ankle bone. His hips rocked back. Yuuri felt a frisson of anticipation race up his spine as Victor eased his cock toward Yuuri’s slicked entrance. 

The first thrust missed entirely, heated skin gliding over Yuuri’s groin and dragging sweetly against his cock. Victor pulled back and released his grip on one ankle, perching the foot on his shoulder. Yuuri couldn’t help but giggle as Victor took himself in hand and pressed the fat head of his cock against the ring of muscle. The giggles faded into low moans. 

As Victor began to push the first inch of his cock in, Yuuri closed his eyes, savoring the gentle stretch and pleasant ache of being filled. Victor’s cock pressed against him in all the best ways, big enough to satisfy every one of Yuuri’s deepest, darkest desires. 

The friction was intoxicating, almost right on the edge of too much. There was enough lube to slick the way for the first few short thrusts, but Victor made a small, dissatisfied sound. He grabbed a nearby bottle and poured a bit more into his hands. The wet sounds of him warming it filled the air. 

Yuuri could hear a soft groan as Victor pulled out enough to slick his cock up a bit more, and the next thrust was like a velvety wet dream. His cock slipped in, deeper and deeper until he bottomed out inside. Yuuri felt the satisfaction of Victor’s taut balls drawn up flush against his body, as deep inside Yuuri as he could possibly go. 

Victor groaned and his lips sought out Yuuri’s foot once more, sucking greedy kisses over whatever skin he could reach, the stockings serving as an erotic sort of tease that drove Yuuri nearly mad. Was this what Victor felt when he looked at Yuuri’s feet? The heat, the burning ache of desire, all of it built up in Yuuri’s chest until he thought he might suffocate from the force of it. 

There was another name for this feeling. As Victor fucked Yuuri silly, every thrust driving Yuuri closer and closer to forgetting even his own name, there was one thought bubbling above all the others. A whole sea of pleasure, and Yuuri couldn’t deny it any longer. 

As Victor slammed in, his cock buried deep in Yuuri’s ass, he bit down on Yuuri’s foot. It wasn’t hard enough to draw blood, but just enough to send a brilliant spike of pleasure racing through Yuuri’s body. Victor muffled a groan. His cock pulsed once, twice, again and again, throbbing deep inside Yuuri’s body. 

Yuuri could feel Victor’s release spilling inside him. He was close, so close. Victor’s lips seemed to light something erotic and alive inside him, like a live wire straight to his cock. It took only a few short pumps of Yuuri’s cock to crash right over the edge after Victor, his orgasm hitting him so hard his vision nearly went dark for a moment. 

Victor sagged forward, leaning heavily over Yuuri. He grabbed a discarded shirt from nearby and used it to mop up the spend from Yuuri’s stomach. They ended up curled next to each other, Yuuri feeling pleasantly warm and full with Victor’s cum inside him. He trailed his foot idly up and down Victor’s leg. 

“I think I love you,” Yuuri breathed. 

Victor froze. Panic gripped Yuuri’s heart, and a thousand thoughts rushed tumultuously through his head at once— that it was too soon, that Victor didn’t feel the same, that Yuuri was overestimating his own value, when Victor groaned and buried his face in Yuuri’s collarbone. 

He squeezed Yuuri in an octopus hug so tight it made it hard to breathe. “Yuuuuri, my darling, my dearest, I love you. I adore you. That was… so beyond words. Thank you. Thank you,” Victor said, painfully earnest. He peeked up to look Yuuri in the eye, his gaze bright and sparkling blue. 

“No, thank you,” Yuuri said warmly. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt like that before. It’s… a little strange for me still, I’ll admit. But it was good. Very, very good. I didn’t know I could feel like that.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Victor said. They lazed for a few minutes before Victor groaned. “We should probably shower. I’ll wash your hair if you wash mine?” Victor offered with a smile. 

Yuuri beamed back. “That sounds lovely.”

* * *

The rest of the boat trip passed like a summer dream. There were more lessons to be had, more galas to dance at, and more nights to spend sharing a bed. As July faded to August, the summer farewell gala kicked off with a speech from Ciao Ciao and a toast to another wonderful summer season. 

The club was open year round, of course, but many guests only came by in the summer months, such as Yuri Plisetsky. Yuuri would be sorry to see him go. Only a promise from Yuuri that he could take more lessons again next year could convince him to fly home. That had been the day before last. It was quieter without a certain young, wildcard pianist to make things interesting. 

But Yuuri found he didn’t quite mind the newfound calm. It made it easier to enjoy peaceful days with Victor close by. 

Yuuri smiled fondly as Victor stepped away to get them both drinks. Nearby, Chris took a sly step closer, watching Victor vanish into the crowd. 

“Good evening, Chris,” Yuuri said lightly. 

“Evening, Yuuri. I must admit, this was not how I expected this summer to go, but I’m also not at all disappointed.”

“Hmm?” Yuuri said. He raised one eyebrow. Chris was dressed quite extravagantly tonight, in what must have been one of his own designs. It was eye catching, certainly, but what drew Yuuri’s attention more than anything was the slightly sheepish expression Chris wore.

“What I mean to say is that… I’m sorry,” Chris said. “I admit, when you first arrived here, I had my doubts that you and Victor would work out. I’m ashamed to say, I said things to Victor that I’m very much not proud of. You’re not the man I worried you would be.”

Yuuri considered the words for a long moment, looking over to the band of musicians that played without any piano accompaniment. He’d never heard anything from Chris, which meant it had all been done behind his back. Yuuri looked back up at Chris. He looked properly ashamed, at least. But there was a complicated feeling inside him. 

“All this time… You thought I wanted to hurt him,” Yuuri said at last. 

Chris ducked his head. “Well, my dear, none of us knew the first thing about you. Victor isn't one to give his heart away so quickly. You made quite the impression on him, certainly. It was less about malicious thoughts and more the speed everything was happening at. But I freely admit I was wrong, and that’s not an easy thing for me to say.”

Yuuri watched the shame and regret color Chris’s normally flirtatious face. The twist of it was foreign, almost unpleasant in the alien way he wore his feelings. Yuuri took a steadying breath. 

“I would never want to hurt Victor. But you were right to worry,” Yuuri said at last. Chris blinked in surprise. “I did hurt him, at least at first. I was scared of not measuring up, of not being enough for Victor. It hurt us both. I was blind. But I like to think I can see a little more clearly now. I love him, and he loves me, and that’s something I can believe in.”

Across the room, Victor was conversing with Ciao Ciao, a pair of drinks in hand. Chris chuckled a bit. “He’s happier now. And I think you are, too. You’re good for each other. I’m glad you came here, Yuuri Katsuki.”

Yuuri smiled at Victor across the way. “I’m glad, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and a special thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments <3 It's very much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check me out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AurumAuri14)!


End file.
